How long can you survive?:
by Bryanie24
Summary: Book1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue:

_**Summary:**_

Book1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 _ **Author's note:**_

As promised, this is the first chapter of my fanfic 'How long can you survive' rewritten. Me and my co-writer hope you all enjoy it and if you have any questions about the story then please don't hesitate to ask. Make sure to **review, favourite** and **follow** this story as I will try and update as regularly as possible!strong And without further ado, I will let you read it!

 **New-** Chapters have been merged and summary has been change. This one has previous chapter one and two together.

* * *

 **How long can you survive? Real: Chapter 1- Prologue:**

A small boy sighed as he shifted nervously on his brother's lap. The taller twin looked down slightly, concerned by the action as he tightened his hold on the younger's middle. Indigo eyes locked with blue pools but no words were exchanged. Any attempt to speak would endanger their survival. Snuggling deeper into the magician's hold, the younger teen let out another, slightly audible, sigh.

Across from them, two other teens watch this with sadness in both of their eyes. The dark-skinned teen then made a quick inventory of their surroundings looking for any loophole or escape from this hellhole of a reality. The group was travelling with one strategically placed and armed guard, huddled together under the metal canopy of a military-grade enclosed truck. There was no way to unlatch the heavy hatch from the inside of the claustrophobic crate. He glared at the guard, burying his fear in his trademark hotheaded, the said man did not notice the hatred stare; still weirded out and slightly disturbed by the twins interaction with each other. What made Blade not act was the way that the man was unconsciously teasing the trigger of his machine gun. Any attempt at getting out of one's seat or talking was possible suicide. Despite his appearance, he wasn't as stupid as he looked. In fact, he was considered a genius; they all were. So it was most likely to stop all convocation of them trying to make an escape plan in code.

The twisted irony of the thought made Blade slightly amused. The people who reigned over them were scared of the weapons whom they have created because of the power they held, yet escaping or rebelling was nearly impossible. Both sides lived at a stalemate; unmoving in fear of the other.

Bouncing his leg a little in frustration, he looked towards the final member of the test subjects, Elextrix. The teen had placed his hand over that of the crimsion eyed boy and gave the other a barely noticeable smile. It was his well-used method of calming the other down that he learned ages ago.

The engine stopped as the crate jerked forward slightly and then backwards. The man in the front heaved himself up until he was standing in an upright position and glared at the four teens menacingly. Even with his loaded itinerary heavy on his shoulders, he refused to slump as he took the weight of his bag and a machine gun which was mostly trained on the dark-skinned teen and his red-eyed accomplice. The back door swung open and three more soldiers came in, guns on their person held at the ready.

"Stand up," one of them ordered, making the teens jump up. Each one grabbed a teenager firmly; escorting them inside the facility. Silver winced as one of the guards grabbed his arm to tightly, but he bit his lip and refused to say anything. He locked eyes with Shield, who's held concern and anger of the rough treatment the large man was giving his brother. Managing to tear his eyes away, he glanced towards the ground beneath him, frowning and fighting the urge to kick at the stone pavement.

Once they had entered the underground facility, the four were taken to their room and it was hurriedly locked tightly with a cling. None of the teens tried to open it- there was no point. There were trapped and once again at the mercy of each other and their sanity.

"We 'ave ta get out of 'ere" Blade scrawled at the door. He hated this place. The way they were treated was inhuman.

"I agree. They have been controlling our lives since we were made," Shield growled before throwing himself down on one of the beds and pulling Silver into his lap. The said teen yelped at the sudden movement but quickly settled down, making himself comfortable.

"But what are we supposed to do? Most of our plans at escaping this eternal hell have been spectacularly failed," Elextrix sighed depressingly, sitting down on the other bed. "Plus, if we did escape, where would we go?"

"Yeah. It's all we've ever known," Blades admitted as a heavy sadness filled the small room. They shared a depressed look of recognition. They had never been out of the base other than for short missions.

"You okay? I saw you wince when he grabbed your arm," Shield addressed the younger in a soft, gentle voice as he carefully peeled the long sleeve top to reveal smooth, creamy white skin. Upon it was a slowly purpling bruise on his forearm.

"Yeah, it's nothing," the reply became barely a whisper.

He never really spoke much, mostly using his telepathic powers to communicate. He actually preferred it that way. That way he couldn't cause trouble speaking when he wasn't supposed to. One of the scientists down in the labs thought that taking away his ability to speak would increase his telepathic powers. That experiment was halted before his voice broke when another researcher proved them wrong. After they had come back, Shield had managed to repair the damage with his healing powers but the mental scars still taunted him. Despite his protest, Shield laid his fingers over the bruise and little by little, it started to fade. The small pain slowly ebbed away and then vanished. As if it hadn't been there at all. The only evidence was a tiny spot that was slightly more pink than the rest of the surrounding skin.

"T-thank you," Silver turned around and hugged him, burying his head in his chest. Silver knew his brother would do it despite his protests- it was just the kind of person Shield was. No matter how small the deed, if he could help someone, Shield would always try to. That's why Silver never tries to expect so much from his overprotective twin- he already does enough and sadly, the younger did not know how to repay him for such actions. It depressed him to think that he couldn't even begin to help Shield as much as he had been helped.

Elextrix's eye twitched as he felt a disturbance in the corner of his eye. It made away across his vision, temporarily obscuring it to the one eye as the other had an image of a video chat. Reaching up a hand, he carefully pressed this side of his orb through the flesh. He aimed for the middle of the room as Elextrix eye shined, three beams of changing coloured lights flowed from his eyes and it swirled to create a 3D holographic projection in the middle of the room. Upon seeing his, the twins broke apart, not wanting to be caught by the higher ups in case they were calling them. Sitting up slightly, the four teens gazed intently at the young woman who had appeared on the other side. Once she noticed that they were all there, she began to speak:

"Silver and Blade must report to the lab. That last mission you attended may have had negative effects on your powers." With that, she ended the message and the door clicked open.

"It's like they were giving us a _choice,_ " Elextrix snorted out. "They have us trapped here for all our lives and they're still acting like they are running a business." He clenched his hands disgustedly.

"No joke," Blade scoffed, folding his arms in front of his body. He walked over and pulled Silver to his feet. Shield let him go reluctantly, eyeing the pair. Blade saw this and flashed him a small smile, eyes holding understanding and reassurance of a promise made years ago to protect Silver in Shield's absence.

"Let's go," he voiced, breaking his eye contact with Shield before dragging the oblivious boy out of the room. As they walked down the hall, Blade kept glancing back at Silver, who looked a little nervous, worriedly. Grabbing his hand, he led him down towards the labs where Shiho and another scientist was waiting. The pair bowled into the room. Blade wanted to say something to Silver to comfort the suddenly tense younger teen, but decided against it under the watchful eye of the numerous guards; armed with sub-machine guns and certainly not afraid to use them. He settled with hesitantly letting go of the other's hand, but not before rubbing it silently in comfort before retreating it back to his side.

Blade was taken by another scientist to get checked out while Shiho dragged Silver towards the other side of the lab as he eyed the guards warily. The young woman saw this and sighed. "For God's sake, I'm not going to hurt you Silver," the boy- as usual- stayed quiet as he averted his gaze to the floor. Shiho bit back angrily. Why did he always have the atmosphere of a walking cemetery? At least he is safe if he behaves and man that kid follows orders, his twin- not so much. The worst person to reason with was Blade. He could start an argument about anything. He was fine if you leave him alone with one of the test subjects for the superhuman project. She was unsure of why Shield and Blade had this rebellious behavior. It was unusual since they should know nothing except the arts of an assassin.

They were born in test tubes inside the facility for a bunch of scientists to experiment on and create the perfect superhuman assassins to fight and kill each other, those who betrayed the black organization, and other targets. She felt sorry for them. No one deserved that; even if they weren't exactly human. What happened to equal rights? Clearly, the boss didn't have any conscience. They were living, thinking beings and they deserved better.

She prepared the needle and pulled it back, letting blood enter the small space before pulling away. The teen didn't wince or move, looking forwards into the lab with dull, blue eyes. She covered it up with the bandage after dabbing the blood with cotton wool. She would help if she could, but she was just a pawn in whole sceam of it all. Her contribution alone would only get her killed or severely punished by the higher ups. Besides, her sister's safety was in her hands. She couldn't but her own flesh and blood in danger.

"Where did you get this?" The sudden voice made Silver jump slightly. She looked at what was left of the bruise from earlier, on his arm, as she waited for the test results to come looked embarrassed as he bit his lip.

"I-I was grabbed roughly b-by one of the guards." Seriously, it was nothing. Nothing is compared to what could happen on missions. He couldn't see why people were making a big deal out of it. Rolling her eyes, Shiho moved over to the monitor and found no anomalies in his blood. At least that's done. Turning back, she took his temperature. It was a little colder than a normal human's thanks to his ice powers, but it was fine for him.

"What would you like to create this time?" She asked. His reply came in action as he stared at his hands, blinking, before he let the water swell into the shape of a dolphin and freeze over slightly at the image, Silver let her take his creation from him, placing it on the side of the table. He wanted to keep it but didn't think he'll be allowed to. "Now let's try something else. How about you use that telekinesis of yours to move that chair," she mentioned to it, making the young man nod hesitantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shield and Elextrix went into the small living room, connected to the bedroom, and sat down. With a snap of Shield's fingers, the fire came to life, filling up the room with warmth.

Backflipping, Shield landed on the sofa, grinning at the eye roll that Elextrix gave him. "Show off," Elextrix mumbled before walking into the kitchen, coming back shortly after with a drink for each of them.

"Thanks, slave." Shield teased with a smirk, taking the drink and sitting up a bit to bend his legs so the other teen could sit down.

"Whatever. Just don't choke this time. I for one do not fancy rushing you down to the medic just because you drank too fast." He brought the cup up to his lips and sipped some. He kept it there, trying to hide his smile.

"Hey! That was one time and we were going to be late on staking out the target's apartment." He turned his head slightly and continued, not too quietly, "seriously. You do one thing and you are haunted by it the rest of your life! Let it go already." He swore this happened every single time. Ugh.

There was some comfortable silence between the two until Elextrix decided to ask a second opinion on something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Blade is right, you know," he voiced, coming to the conclusion. They have been in the facility for too long and it was doing them no good slowly turning into psychotic bloody killers. He shivered at the thought, feeling sick.

"'Bout what?" Shield asked, wondering in the back of his mind if there was some chocolate ice-cream left in the freezer. He didn't remember eating it but he would have to check. Oh, How he loved ice-cream. It was his favourite!

"Whether or not we can trust her," he started hesitantly. "I mean, she wants to help but doesn't know how." He elaborated when Shield gave him a confused look.

"Oh, I don't know. Shiho could become an ally in our escape attempt but her rank is pretty low so I am not sure. She's just too unpredictable," he mused out loud.

Elextrix shook his head. "Not what I meant. I'm talking about Vermouth. We still have to consider her proposal, remember? She want's Silver out of here and he couldn't simply leave without the rest of us in trouble, but she is unpredictable and mysterious. What if she relays our plans of escape to the boss? We would all be in trouble then," he fretted.

Shield took another sip out of his drink before sighing, "to be honest? I have no idea. I'm more worried about Vermouth's interest in my brother. Yeah, he's acts different from the rest of us but I'm pretty sure she had a hand in whatever made him that way. Though we'll probably never know why. Women work in mysterious ways; a bit like magic but more sentimental and complicated.

"That, we both can agree on," Elextrix said wryly. "But from what I information I have managed to gather, it is natural for Vermouth to worry and try to protect your twin. There is a type bond between the two as creator and subject and that makes her more obliged to keep him out of harm's way. Human emotions were a powerful, yet dangerous, thing and for some strange reason, Silver was made full of them; despite the boss's protests of having such, as he says, 'weakness' in one of this so-called 'weapons,'" he spat out the last part. He didn't like the thought of it. It made him want to throw up. He hated it.

Elextrix was right. There were mysteries behind Silver than they knew. Than Shield, himself, even knew. The only person with the clue was probably his patron and she refused to reveal them to anybody; even if they continuously pried for the answer. Shield knew that he was also made especially but for purposes unknown. They all worried about Silver as he was the weakest of the four and youngest. The last to be made. But his intellect was the most valuable to the team.

It just didn't fit. They had tried to beat and toutoure them into supmission yet they had always had hope and pried for a brighter furture. There was so much more answers out there about them and their oragins and the four wanted to know- needed to know.

"I guess we'll just have to find out when the time comes," Shield nodded in agreement.

"I wish that a day will come when we can finally be free." They both smiled at that thought.

* * *

"All done. Just try not to get yourself hurt as much next time." Shiho sighed, letting him be dismissed so that he can go back over to Blade, who was waiting impatiently for him. She only found minor scratches and bruises but she knew that Shield, no matter how small the injury, always tries and heals them. That boy could never see his team in pain or danger.

She stoically stared after the younger teenagers until they rounded the bend and she heard the metallic clang of the lab door swinging open and shut. Only then did she begin gathering her equipment from where it was left out on the table.

"Ya ok?" Blades asked in concern, getting a nod out of the teen. Slipping a hand in his, they hurried back to their apartment. Once they reached it, they entered and made their way to the living room.

"You're back! Shield, sit up," Elextrix nudged the other teen's knee before he moved so that he was sitting properly, placing both of the cups on the coffee table. Blade sat down in between them and Silver was pulled into his twins lap. The boy sighed and snuggled into the older teen. "How did it go?" Elextrix asked, curious as to why they had been called to the lab.

"All clear. Waste 'a time if ya asked me," Blade snorted, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to cook some dinner. I'm afraid that we would have to have pasta, again, unless any of you would consider eating protein bars?" Elextrix said, getting up to go into the kitchen.

"Yack. Pasta's fine with me." Those dreadful protein bars. Whatever was in them made him gag so much he was surprised that he didn't throw up.

The teen standing nodded before he turned and stalked into the kitchen, hoping to make the dinner.

* * *

Tonight was the night that her silver bullet was going to be safe. She felt a tingle of excitement. As a double agent and independent woman, she acted on her own goals over anyone else's. That's what made Vermouth so dangerous and unpredictable. If the others had to come along for this to work, then so be it. She really didn't care about the other test subjects, but being a creator made her in-charge and responsible for her own. Her creation was intriguing indeed. She certainly wasn't regretting gifting her creation with keeping emotions he was born with, for emotions worked in many ways; they could help his growth or stunt it. It could save his sanity or risk his life. It was a matter of how well her creation learned to control them. It is the same with people. With only the right words and motivation, it was astoundingly easy to get what you want. Manipulation was simple if you know how to do it. And her looks can certainly be deceiving.

Trust for her and the feeling of dependence would help her get her way in the near future. Fear and betrayal got him to obey her every demand. Sympathy and guidance would make him loyal to her and tell her things he may have been scared to inform others about.

Unlike the others, she knew how to play this so the situation could be in her favour and she was going to use the boys. If anything else, the others would be more grateful to her, allowing them unofficially under her command. The woman already had Shield in the palm of her hand in fear of anything happening to his precious brother.

A smirk appeared as she watched the security footage of the room. In only a few minutes, the plan would commence. Time to contact the lead roles.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner, I'm full!" Shield fell back into the kitchen chair, stuffed.

"Yeah, now it's your turn to do the dishes," Elextrix glanced around at the three.

"Not again! This is so unfair," the first whined but he begrudgingly collected the plates and used his magic to manipulate them so they would follow, levitating closely behind them as he and Silver made their way over to the sink. Dumping them into the soapy water, he turned on the tap. Silver jumped up onto the side, picking up the washing liquid and squirting some into the bowl before returning it to its original position in a mechanical motion. Shield scrubbed, a disgruntled look on his face as he did. Using his molecular kinesis, Silver lifted his hand and made his water bottle from the table come over to him before grabbing it and taking a swig.

"Guys, we have a message," Elextrix came running back into the common area before projecting it in the middle of the room. Blade moved towards him to get a better look while placing a hand on his shoulder.

The two in the kitchen also made the way over; Shield picking up Silver from the counter and walking over before putting him down beside him on the couch.

"Vermouth," Silver gasped as she came in a holographic projection.

"We don't have time. You all want to get out of here and today is the chance, so don't screw up." The boys looked at each other with a smile before refocusing on the holographic image. They just couldn't believe it. They were finally leaving this hell hole. That is if this goes to plan. "You're just going to have to trust me. I've informed the FBI about the base and they are on their way over to try and distract the others so you four could slip undetected into the crowd and sneak out. Find Jodie, an acquaintance of mine. She will be wearing large glasses and has short, blond hair. She will help smuggle you out and take you to the FBI so that they could take over it from there. She can be trusted; she hates the Organization more than most, after all. Though it would be best to keep in mind that most should not know about the superhuman side of you. Tell those you don't trust that the Organization was trying to train you, four kids, to become cold-blooded killers and work for them." She examined their expression but found no shock. It was half true so she wasn't hoping for much. Good. They cannot be in shock for this to work. "Though," she added, "situations may arrive where it would be beneficial to inform the others about your powers. I'll leave it to your judgement to decide who's trustworthy." Here, she found a slight awe in their gazes. This is probably the most control they had ever had over their lives, She thought amusedly.

"Before I forget. Silver Bullet, when the commotion starts, default yourself to Cool Kid, it would help you slip through the agents. You are the most recognizable and I would appreciate it if there were less confrontation between you and the higher-ups. Shield, live up to your name and keep him safe. Keep them all safe. Good luck." She faded, leaving them turning to Silver, who shrank under their gazes.

"What's 'Cool Kid'?" Blade finally asked, breaking the puzzled silence as the three turned to him.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "my new secret ability. Age manipulation," he announced. He hated using it because of all the energy it took between transformations, but hopefully, it wouldn't hurt that much this time. Cool Kid was another default in his trick, so it should be easier to use.

"Wait, you can change your size and age?!" Elextrix was struggling with comprehending how it was even possible. But, he supposed that if the rest of their abilities were, then it wasn't all that surprising. He turned to Shield who looked equally shocked, so he guessed it was news to the other twin as well.

The commotion started to rage above. Bombs, followed by more explosions, ripped into the silence, followed by alarmed shouting. With a yelp, Silver clung to his brother as he looked up nervously at the precariously trembling ceiling.

"We have to go!" Elextrix voiced urgently. "Sliver, turn into Cool Kid," he ordered sharply.

Nodding, slightly scared, he ran into his and Shield's bedroom and pressed a button. The wall opened up slightly and clothes came into view. "Grab them and pass them to me when you're done." The others nodded curiously as he focused on his ability and closed his eyes. Here goes nothing. He tapped into the APTX drug that was embedded into his DNA and an agonising scream ripped from his throat as he simultaneously collapsed, weak knees buckling and plunging into unconsciousness.

* * *

/Wake up! Come on Silver!/ Silver's eyes swam open to the sound of his brother's frantic shouting. Blinking, three figures came into view and he frowned at the confused but scared looks they were giving him.

"You're so...midgey," Blade commented, motioning to his body.

"I know," he coughed as he pushed himself up into sitting position. The room spun dizzyingly around him, but he tried to push it away with a rough shake of his head. "No time. We must leave." Blade put his hands under his armpits and lifted him to his feet.

"Would you like one of us to carry you? You look tired," Elextrix asked with a frown. He really didn't want him to be slowing them down.

He shook his head before reaching up and taking his clothes. He quickly and increasingly steadily changed into them and put on some super-powered sneakers, just in case. Getting carried would draw too much attention to him. It would defeat the purpose of the disguise. Most members didn't know about Cool Kid and that could be the thing that saved them. Silver had trained with Vermouth, controlling his movements and abilities with this tiny body. It was one of the best weapons at his disposal.

He reached up and tugged on Shield's arm, leading him towards the door. "So that was what the extra training was for?" Shield started slowly.

"I'm still not a child, so stop talking to me like one," he muttered up, watching Blade cut through the doors hinges with an orange glowing blade that grew from his hand. The door clanked to the floor with a thud and he reabsorbed it.

"Let's go," Elextrix voiced the command as they hurried up the stairs. Most of the Organisation was busy so they failed to notice the three teenagers and child sneaking around them and edging around the conflict until they finally reached the lobby.

"C'mon we 'av' ta go," Blade spoke to the other three but as he turned around he saw them watching the FBI struggle to apprehend the members with shocked eyes. "Save it for later," he desperately pleaded before pushing them out of the door and into the fresh air.

"Where do you think you're going?" A broad man dressed in black stepped in front, towering over the teens. Elextrix gulped and moved closer to the other two, trying not to scan the floor and alert to the smaller's presence. They all hoped that he wouldn't try and find him.

"Hey, where's the wimpy one?" he mused, scanning the faces as they cringed. He thought a while before he continued with a manic grin, "No matter. I'm sure he can't get far. Oh well, kiddos. Games over and it's about time you got back into your cage," he pulled out a gun and cocked it. "Or maybe I should finish you? One. By. One." His smirk morphed into something even eviler as he looked between his gun and his prey.

Panic welled up in Silver's chest as he eyed the gun, stopping his advances towards getting behind the man. He saw Blade growl and start to make his sword out of his hands but was stopped as the gun came upon him. He had to do something! But what? He scanned the floor but found nothing he could use. Wait. He almost wanted to smack his forehead despite the severity of the situation. Of course! He had his own abilities! He spread his hand apart and focused his ice powers to his palms. It swirled and moulded into a pitchfork, solidifying instantly. Struggling a bit with the weight, he lifted his tiny hands and stabbed the man in the leg.

The man startled when he felt something piercing his flesh and screamed when coldness and pain spread through his leg. In seconds, he found himself collapsed on the floor, finding the pain too much to stand properly.

"Don't ever threaten my family again," Silver growled at the man before kicking him in the face. It wasn't much but it left a satisfying red mark. The three looked in awe and amusement. It was one of those rare moments Silver was angry. It was remarkably hard to do.

"What?" he blinked at them before becoming serious. "Let's go and find this Jodie person." The others nodded and followed him.

They warily skirted through the crowd of FBI agents and captured Organization members, trying to spot the person Vermouth had described. At last, they spotted her looking around anxiously.

"You must be Jodie," she jumped and whipped her head towards them, surprised by their silent approach. She was about to open her mouth but was beaten to it by Elextrix; "look, there is no time to converse. Vermouth said that you could help us, and to be honest, we don't really want to stick around here and risked being captured so..." he trailed off nervously, voice getting higher and higher with every syllable.

Jodie nodded in understanding. "Get in." She mentioned with her head towards the car she was leaning on and they wordlessly obeyed. She climbed in and started the car and soon enough, they were speeding away.

"I thought I was ordered to collect 4 teens?" She spoke, trying to take as many turns as possible to lose anyone who might be tailing them.

"...I have the ability to change my age and size. I'm normally a lot taller than this," Silver informed her reluctantly, timidly and reminded himself to trust in Vermouth's judgement in entrusting the FBI agent with the information.

Elextrix tensed when he caught sight of something in the rear-view mirror. Eyes narrowing, he rapidly searched the rooftops for any sign of- he paled as he saw another glint and a flash. Eyes wide, he yelled, "Everybody, get down!" While making himself as small as he could. The others only had a few seconds to react before the back window exploded into millions of tiny shards, flying everywhere.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2- Escape:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 _ **Author's note:**_

Here's another chapter, I am hoping to put the next one up soon. Make sure to review, favourite and follow as I would love to further improve and would appreciate constructive criticism. Come on, it's just a few clicks! _ **  
**_

 **New- Chapters 3 and 4 are now 2.**

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 2- Escape:**

"Ah!" Blade cried out as a shard hit him and then gritted his teeth as he got as low as possible. With a grunt, he pulled the large piece glass out of his shoulder and threw it to the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Shield yelled hysterically, turning to look in the passenger rear view mirror - still low- and growled, "Chianti. We're screwed!" He gripped the chair and cringed. Why her? Why can't it be Vodka or even Gin for god sake? It just had to be a professional sniper!

"Blade!" Silver cried as he crawled over and applied pressure to the small wound that was trickling blood.

"M'fine," he gave the smaller a reassuring smile. This didn't bring ease to either brother as Shield's head shot up and he scrambled over the smaller twin towards his injured comrade.

"Hold on Blade, I'll heal you right up-" he was interrupted by yet another bullet, this one actually clipping his ear; a steady flow of blood instantly spilling from the wound as Blade none too gently shoved his head to the ground.

"Ye aho! Do you want to die? It's just a scratch!" Blade yelped as his arm was grabbed by Shield's determined hand. "Look, I know you wanna heal dis skin of perfection, but could you hold it off, for, oh I don't know … _when we are not running for our lives!?"_

"But...you're _bleeding_ and-," Shield tried to protest but was cut off by Blade's angry retort.

"So are ya!" He roared over the sound of another bullet hitting the side mirror on the driver's side of the car, causing Jodie to reflexively jerk away from the damage.

"Keep down and hold on," she warned through tightly clenched teeth as she quickly swerved as another bullet hit the back of Elextrix seat.

Shield refused to give up. "But I'm fine! I heal quickly and-."

He was once again cut short by Blade's enraged voice, "Bullshit. Da scratch on my arm is 'bout da same pain as de scratch on yer cheek. By de time we escape, it wouldn't 'av healed so stop worryin' about us and start worryin' 'bout yerself for a change. If yer can wait dat long, so can we. Just 'cuz your name is Shield, you don't have ta take all 'a our damage like one."

Shield opened his mouth to protest again but closed it. He couldn't find the right words. Deep down, he knew he was right. His guilty motivation had faded out the reality of the situation. He promised Vermouth that he would keep them safe and he defaulted to that. If he let them get hurt it was equivalent to a failure in his mind and he wouldn't let them down again. He made sure of that after Silver nearly lost his voice to those greedy scientists. It wasn't just Silver who was affected by that day and the consequences that came after, Shield also suffered from the blow. He could never trust people as easily as he did before, he wouldn't let them get close enough to hurt them. He wouldn't let his family suffer alone like he had with Silver.

"How did they find us?" Jodie asked frantically, missing the entire exchange when she was trying to drive while avoiding the bullets that flew towards them. Yanking on the wheel, Jodie made a hard turn left, trying to get more coverage from them.

Elextrix thought hard and gasped out. "Guys ..." he started slowly. They all remembered something and turned towards, giving each other horrified looks.

"Oh, crap"! Blade gulped. He had totally forgotten about that. How stupid could they be?! He felt like slapping his own forehead.

"What!" The women asked urgently as she swerved again.

Shield lowered himself so that he was able to dodge yet another bullet. "We have trackers implanted in our necks. They send out a signal and when it gets too far from the base without authorization, they go off!" He answered loudly as he pulled Blade down so that he was covered by the back seats, giving the sniper no clear shot.

"What!" She shouted before breathing to try and calm herself. Panicking is not what is needed now, they needed to think logically and fast.

"Is ... is there any way to ... get them out?" Jodie desperately suggested. This was not good, even if they escaped they would manage to find them with those trackers. Why didn't Vermouth at least warn her? Winging it was okay but this was something much more dangerous than normal missions and routines. This was important; if they got caught, they would be killed. Slowly and as painfully as possible.

"Technically yes but the chips are attached to our spinal cord and will take some time as it will be tricky and the person has to be unconscious for the entire thing otherwise we risk complete paralysis," Elextrix informed her bitterly.

"Er... right. Any plans to get rid of them?" she really hoped they had.

"Hai, a few but the outcome is still undetermined." Elextrix turned around in the seat slightly to face Shield properly. "I need you to make a trail of water so that I can use it as a type of fuse so that he is able to run an electrical current through it so that it would short-circuit the car. You ready?" he quickly explained.

"Yay, car go boom!" Shield cheered childishly with a grin while clapping his hands. He always loved blowing things up! He liked the lights that come with it and explosions. It was fun!

Blade muttered something about childish antics as his eyebrow raised slightly. A wince made him look away to Silver's concerned face and he smiled slightly. He had been through worse, this was minor.

Jodie moved the car to the side and Shield leant out the window, willing water to pour from his outstretched hands, making sure the water was abundant enough to cover a good portion of the street. The sniper seemed distracted by the head that appeared as he fired again, trying to hit Silver in vain when his head kept disappearing and reappearing just in time to avoid every bullet.

Elextrix quickly swapped with the other teen as he rubbed his hands together so the friction would create an electrical current before sending it to the water. After the first spark, Chanti finally stopped firing as the glint in the corner of her eye warned her of the approaching hazard. The driver hurriedly screeched to a halt before frantically shifting into reverse but it was too late as the electricity caught up and began to envelop the car. In one last ditch attempt, she hastily threw open the back of the vehicle, paying no heed to the driver that was struggling with his seatbelt, and dived away from it. Holding up her hefty rifle, she tried in one last attempt to shoot them but the teens had already disappeared from her scope. Damn, they got away. Well, they can't run or hide for long. Nothing can hide from the organisation; no matter how they try. They still had those tracking devices, those fools. Grinning wickedly, her gaze passed over the totalled car she had been riding in and saw that it was totally useless as sparks fell from exposed cable and a fire making it's way to the gas tank. Oh well, no time to save the begging driver. She would just have to get a new one. The organisation had loads of members and she was largely feared, respected and not to be messed with.

"That was amazing! How on earth did you do that?!" Jodie asked in a jumbled mess of amazement, relief and shock.

"That? That was just a trick we learned when we were about 10. It was hardly anything. A man that betrayed the black organisation tried to get away with stealing a truck full of equipment, naive fool thought he could get away. Well, let's just say that we proved him wrong," Shield snorted, crossing his arms while smirking.

"Don't get too cocky. We're hardly any type of free yet. Not with these things in," Elextrix warned, pointing to their necks.

"Now that we can get up, would ya heal my arm? It's kinda irritatin'," Blade unceremoniously shoved his hand at Shield.

"What no please or thank you?" Shield teased but leant over and took his hand before digging into his pockets and bring out a napkin. "Going to have to do" he muttered with a shrug as he tried to dab the blood away and then laid his fingers on the wound. After a few minutes, there was only a scar left.

"Thanks," he flexed the arm, experiencing only a tingle of pain that was left behind.

"What would you guys do without me," Shield grinned, "You're welcome," he pretended to tip an invisible hat on his forehead and bowed slightly as he leant forward in his seat. Satisfied, he grabbed the small boy and placed Silver onto his lap while wrapping his arms around him in a habitual, protective movement.

"Time for a change in plan," she told them, having already figured out somewhere secure enough for the trackers' removal and with the tools to do it.

"Wait. D'ere was a plan?" Blade coughed, surprised. The others equally dumbfounded.

"Vermouth didn't fill you in?" It was Jodie's turn to be surprised. Well, now that she thought about it, it seemed more likely that the boys were not informed. That damn woman and her taste for action and twists. "Never mind. Anyway, there is a location nearby that has led walls that could dampen the signals sent from your trackers. They'll need to be at close range to pick it up".

"It's risky but we haven't got time for being picky. The quicker we do this, the better," Silver mused out loud.

"I say we do this. The black ring should be distracted by all the agents running all over the base, and even if we are a top priority, they will most likely have trouble coming after us. If by some chance one slips through the cracks, I suggest at least one of us is awake and can deal with them. That person will go last and wake the first to go to stand guard," Elextrix proposed after thinking it over in his head. This way one can alert the others.

"I'll go first. I am able to heal quickly and that includes breaking down sleeping gas. I will be up before any of you guys will." Shield offered.

"And I'll go last. In this small body, if they find us I won't be as easily recognised. If they do find us and something happens, even if you cannot wake me up, you will be able to run and carry me," Silver suggested, thinking logically as always. The order seemed to work in his head; no matter if Blade or Elextrix chooses second or third. It would also provide them with a chance to get away.

* * *

The car pulled up around the back of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Jodie turned off the ignition as she climbed out, looking around. Giving the boys an 'all clear' they almost silently opened the door and all piled out before heading inside. Jodie locked the car as she made her way inside after one last sweep. She walked inside to see them looking around in confusion. There was hardly anything here except old gardening tools, boxes and an unnatural amount of paint on the shelves. One thing that did strike was odd was that is was cleaner than expected, only a few bits of dust covering the corners.

"This way," she mentioned for them to follow as she led them to the back room and found a sort of small doctor's office with a bed, a desk, a chair and some knock-out gas over in the corner.

"This warehouse used to belong to a mad scientist. He used to make knockout gas out of paint fumes and other chemicals. We arrested him a few weeks back for human trafficking. He would kidnap patients that came to the doctors and selling them off to all kinds of people to do as they pleased. Made a fortune out of it. We never found the majority of his victims," she explained as if she saw the question of what this place was on the tips of their tongues.

"That's terrible," Elextrix commented sadly, running his fingers lightly over the bed. Shield shivered as he thought of all the helpless people that have probably been brought here. He dreaded thinking of what kind of life they had and what happened to those poor, innocent people. Were they dead? He thought of the loved ones that must be worried about them, were they coping? He knew if Silver was suddenly taken away from him- he would be going insane. No! He shook his head lightly- he couldn't think that way. Even the thought of being separated from Silver- hell any of them would drive him crazy. Even when Elextrix was being his annoying self. He made a vow to protect them from as much as were possible and he certainly had no intention to break it. Not now or ever.

"It's the only place that is near here with the necessary equipment. He had some normal knockout gas in case the one he created didn't work. I'll go and get it," she quickly left the room out the door that they came through.

A shuffling noise of something behind them caught their attention. They all turned to see Shield opening random draws and looking at the contents before moving on. "What are you doing?" Elextrix asked curiously.

"Snooping. What does it look like I'm doing?" He answered absentmindedly as he drew something that seemed to have peaked his curiosity out. "A Beretta U22 Neos? What is a pistol doing here?" He held up the rifle for the others to see.

Blade went over, intrigued, and took it carefully. "Looks like an Italian make, 'bout 2000's. Around that time anyway. It's gotta be automatic." he spoke as he examined it. "Not bad," he commented as he carefully put it on the table. He didn't want to be reckless and accidentally set it off. The gun was loaded.

"Let's get this over with" the women had re-entered the room and Shield jumped onto the bed, waiting for her to knock him out with the gas. "Ready?" the teen nodded as she took the gas mask and started to breathe it in. His eyes grew tired with every breath and after a few minutes, he was unconscious.

The three other teens were surprised that he went under so quickly. Normally, Shield could last for about half an hour to maybe an hour with his strong willpower coupled with his powers. But they guessed he sped up the process on his own. Well, they were in a hurry after all.

Jodie made sure that he was asleep before she held the scalpel with an unsteady hand. She was slightly nervous. She was an agent, not a doctor. "Maybe I should do it," a hand gently took the scalpel out of her own and she looked around to see Elextrix giving her a smile.

"Are- are you sure?" she blinked, not sure if the teen could do it. He could hurt the other. Yet there again, he wasn't a normal teen. He probably knew what he was doing. She was still unsure that letting him do it was a good idea.

"Most definitely. We all have the ability to disarm a radioactive nuclear bomb, I'm sure taking something out of someone's neck properly is considered child's play." She thought a moment before nodding and moving out of the way.

Smiling that he was doing it - it made him feel safer for his cousin- he cut the back of the neck carefully and with skilled precision, he pulled out the small microchip and placed it on the side table. He quickly sewed it back up with some thread that he saw Shield find earlier when looking through the draws. When done, he left the room, calling for Blade who was sitting in the corner with Jodie and Silver. They were all sitting on some cheap, plastic chairs that they found amongst the boxes.

Hearing his name, Blades got up, followed by Silver who ran past them and into the room to see his brother.

Giving one evil look at the tracker, he climbed onto the bed and pinched his twins nose. No response. Nothing. Great. Erm ... he thought. /Nii-san, wake up!/ He yelled mentally, gripping his tiny hands into the taller boy's shirt as he shook the material slightly.

They waited a few seconds before he stirred as his eyes fluttered open. "Otouto," he muttered, reaching out towards him.

Silver sighed and shook his head as he scolded him with slight anger. /what have I told you about calling me that?/

A grin spread across Shield's face. "You are so in denial," he teased before pushing himself up, causing Silver to slide down into his lap. Pouting, Silver whacked him on the head, earning a chuckle from the older twin.

"Okay, Blade you're up," Elextrix pointed over to the bed. Shield pulled Silver up and into his arms as he pushed himself off the bed before leaving the room to go and find Jodi.

"Yeah, yeah," the dark-skinned teen waved it off, as it was nothing, as he plopped down on the bed.

* * *

Jodie was baffled. Never before has she seen such impressive abilities and according to Vermouth, the four teens had multiple different abilities. She still couldn't believe the display in the car was something that they learned at the mere age of 10. It was astonishing, yet frightening.

"Jodie-sensei, are you okay?" A small voice asked and she looked up to see the two lookalikes approaching her. The taller was holding the other in his arms and when he sat down, he put Silver into his lap.

It took her a minute to notice that she was just asked a question. "Ah, gomen. Yes, I'm fine," she told him before looking up a bit to the other one "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name".

"Shield, subject C on the superhuman project and Silver Bullet's older brother by 15 minutes," he introduced himself cheekily, proud by the fact he was older than someone in the group.

"I wish you would stop bringing that up," Silver muttered with a shiver. He hated being called a 'test subject'. It made him feel like some freaky science experiment.

"So are you all ... you know ... related?" The women asked hesitantly. She was unsure how the whole 'artificially created human' thing worked and she was curious because when people say experiments, they usually think of androids and robots not living, breathing humans. But these teens had emotions, feelings- their own bodies and minds. Jodie did not really want to ask in case it offended them or something like that. It made her utterly confused. She went over what he said in her mind and the word 'made' being used so casually freaked her out. It wasn't normal, but this guy was making it out as if it was normal- natural even.

"We are. I guess we have come to think of ourselves as family because of how we grew up and mastered our abilities together. Elextrix and Blade are like cousins to each other and us." He pointed to the back room. "The organisation don't like us addressing or acting like we have been doing, so we keep our interactions mostly private. As long as we continue to do what we were made to do we were fine," Shield told her sadly.

Silver slumped, leaning his head on the taller's arm. He was getting tired from the transformation he had taken earlier today and the mission they had completed before coming back to the small base. He thought about all those men that were back there, trying to arrest the side criminal ring of the extensive organization. He was just thankful that it wasn't the actual headquarters, but only a small base. Even though he would like the whole organisation to go down, it would result in millions of deaths on both sides; not to mention killing was wrong. No matter how bad a person is.

He knew this, despite what he had been taught. Silver did not want to be this mindless killing machine that they expecting him to become. Nor did he want to be locked away forever; listening to orders and getting punished for doing something wrong. He wanted to be normal and walk free and without fear of being judged or having his life at risk daily.

"I'm just surprised they haven't found us yet," the woman mused out loud, glancing in the direction of the warehouse door. Now that they thought about it, it was weird.

"Yeah, it's like they're not even trying. And that's something they never do," Shield mused curiously, following her gaze and frowned.

"Shield, could you take mine out," the said teen looked over and nodded before putting Silver gently on the floor and made sure he stayed on his feet before running into the room. He knew his brother was tired but he couldn't do anything to help at the moment. It did make him feel a little guilty.

"Something ... doesn't feel right." Silver looked up at the women, who nodded in agreement. Pulling on her arm, he mentioned towards the door, "maybe we should cheek outside?" Standing up, they made their way outside to find it empty.

"Strange, I swore I heard something." They scouted the area to find nothing. A scream pierced the air and they turned to each other- frozen in fear.

"That was Blade!" They turned and legged it back in and through to the back to see Gin and Vodka standing there. The largest of the two had a disorientated Blade in his arms. The teen struggled weakly; trying to pry the arm from his neck, but was unable as his movements were sluggish from the drugs still lingering in his system, making his mind and vision obscured.

Gin had a smirk as he pinned Shield's legs and arms down, clamping a black, band-like object on Shield's wrist. "You won't be able to use your abilities with this. Try to fight it and electric shocks will wreck your body," he smirked evilly, letting his grip slack slightly and almost mockingly as the man gave him a challenging look. He wanted the kid to try; to see the runaway in pain. A flash of horror spread across Shield's face before he hastily hid it behind a frown as he tried to glare down the blond man. He refused to show his distress to a murderer. To anyone! Especially someone who worked for those bastards.

Jodie gasped as she saw Elextrix was unconscious, splayed out on the floor as if like something had hit him from the behind. From this distance, it looked like there was nothing wrong with him besides being unconscious, but she wasn't close enough to be sure. Clamping her jaw shut, Jodie bit her lip and tried to shove her worry to the back of her mind. That could come later. "Leave them alone!" She heard Silver shout. Everyone's head, excluding Elextrix's, snapped towards the growling child, who glared at the two men, his small hands tightening into fists as he stood in a stance of defiance.

"Get lost, kid. This doesn't concern you," Vodka snapped, giving him a glare to try and scare him off. The man almost laughed at little boys pathetic attempts of heroics. This kid was not important at the moment; just a nuisance that he could get rid of later. "No one would believe the brat if he told anyone." He thought dismissively, not caring to know or even consider who the kid was or what he was even capable of.

Shaking his head, Silver stepped forward. "Last chance." His voice became demanding. Demand became laced with disapproval when neither of them moved or even loosened their grip on either of his family members. Fine, it had to be the hard way! He ignored the silent pleading in the Shield's and Blade's eyes to go, to run and be free, but he refused to listen. No matter how much Blade or his brother pleaded, he refused to leave them to the mercy of the two men. He could never forgive himself if they got hurt. He lifted his hand and moved it purposefully until it was pointing towards the dresser and the men watched with rapidly widening eyes as it flew across the room at an immense speed into Gin, who got knocked down by the impact. Fortunately, Shield managed to roll out of range, narrowly avoiding the taller man falling on top of him.

"You little brat!" Vodka tightened his hold, making Blade's face twist into a painful expression as he winced. Seeing his friend in pain made Silver even madder. "Now, don't move or I will make sure you never move again," he threatened.

"You don't have the guts or the power to carry out that threat," he stated deceptively calmly, putting one hand behind his back and spreading his fingers slightly so he could create a spear of ice. Once created, he tightened a fist around it, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Vodka opened his mouth but he didn't say anything as it got stuck in his throat as the object came hurtling towards him, stabbing him in the ankle. When his grip loosened, Blade jumped into action, bending over and flipping the man over his back and onto the hard rock floor. He brought his foot down on the man's face, making him blackout from the impact.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, running up to Blade first as he seemed the worst off.

"We're fine. Thanks for da 'elp" Blade ruffled his hair. "Shield, you okay?" They both turned to the teen sitting on the ground, who nodded, getting up.

"Ugh! Come off you stupid thing!" he tried to pull the damn band off but it seemed to be clamped tight. "Great, completely powerless! Just what I need," he grumbled to himself, giving Gin a satisfying kick to the ribs before making his way over to Elextrix. "There's not even a design on this thing. If you're going to make something like this, that doesn't even come off, get some colour. Is that too much to ask? Why does everything thing have to be fucking black?!" Blade smiled in amusement at his companion's outburst. Those weird little moments that could only be compared to a childish tantrum were one of those little joys in life that you were bound to see if you stayed around Shield long enough. Most of the time, Shield felt the oldest; leading them and always knowing what to do, but at this time it just reminded everyone that he was just as young as the rest of them.

"We can't stay here. If those two found us, there are sure to be others already on their way. We have to move," Jodie voiced, not paying any attention to the ranting teen- who stopped at her words. Nodding, Shield turned to Blade. "Will you be able to carry him or are you too dazed from the drug?" He asked, nudging Elextrix with a foot. "Ah, back to his normal, bossy self," Blade thought as he rolled his eyes. It amazed him how he could change so quickly.

"I should be fine," he walked over and picked him up bridal style with ease.

"Why are you the one with super strength! It's so not fair," Shield whined, crossing his arms with a pout.

"Shuddap." He thumped him in the shoulder before walking out with Elextrix.

Shield let out an offended squawk, "How rude!" Before childishly storming after them. Shaking his head at his twin's antics, Silver collected their medical supplies and then slipped the trackers inside each unconscious man's clothing, as well as taking some kind of black and silver object out of Gin's pocket that Jodie couldn't make out.

"That should buy us some time." He nonchalantly passed the collected supplies over to her and walked after the others. Blinking in confusion, Jodie stood there for a second before running back towards the car.

"We can't do anything with this mess! There's glass everywhere!" Blade scowled at the car.

"Then how about a change in vehicle. Tinted windows and perfect cover." They turned and looked down at the shrunken teen with nearly identical faces of confusion until they saw the keys he held up.

"Stand back." The teens complied as Blade unceremoniously dumped Elextrix onto Shield- who slightly struggled but if he didn't move it would be fine- before turning towards the car and bringing his hands into a loud clap. The car and debris around it exploded all at once as the ground shook slightly. "Now, they can't follow us in dis piece a crap." Seemingly satisfied with the complete destruction of Jodie's car, he took Elextrix back from an unbalanced Shield before he led the group towards Gin's prided Porsche 356A.

Unlocking it with the keys, they filed in. Jodie in the driver's seat, Blade in the front passenger with Silver on his lap and the other two in the back. Shield went back to work removing Elextrix's tracker, moving quickly so the process wouldn't be interrupted by his awakening. "I almost got it... almost… there." He exclaimed triumphantly, crushing it with his foot and then chucking it out the window with relief as he started to stitch his neck back up. As he was doing this, Elextrix started to wake up, just in time, groaning.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Seeing him try and scoot away made Shield laugh with a grin.

"Huh, where are we?" He asked groggily, trying to get up too quickly, making his head spin. He reached out and grabbed Shield's shoulder to try and stable himself.

"Gin's car after some unexpected visitors at the warehouse. Don't worry, they're not here or following us. Silver knocked them both unconscious," Elextrix nodded slightly at the explanation.

"Your turn, Otouto," Shield announced as he turned to his brother in the front. Scrambling to make it to Shield in the back, Silver stumbled as his foot caught on the hand brake.

"Gotcha," Shield caught him with an amused smile before setting him in the middle seat. He passed Silver the gas, who took it and nonchalantly placed it on his head. "You do this one; you do it better than me." He spoke over Silver to Elextrix who nodded. Within seconds, Silver was asleep.

Not wasting time, he started on removing the tracer, having to turn the small body to assess the back of the neck. Shield held Silver's long brown hair out of the way while the other worked. It was funny, Jodie thought, that they twins looked more like girls with their blueish eyes, long brown hair, and girlish figure. It was curious that someone would make them like that. None of it made sense. The other two teens looked manly enough. They both had long, black hair but the eyes and features were different. Not to mention that Blade had dark skin and the other was pale white.

Jodie was brought out of her thoughts by a voice, "what time d'we get d'ere?" Blades asked, turning his head towards the back of the car so that he could see the three teens and what they were doing.

"We're near. As soon as that tracker is out we can go to where the FBI is stationed and then we can strategize on how this is going to work. Remember, they don't know about your powers so you can't use them there. That means Silver needs to change back to his teenage form," she reminded them, slightly worried about what would happen if people found out. She would just have to trust them.

"Yeah... 'bout that. We kinda left the clothes he was wearin' so he doesn't 'av' anythin' ta put on when 'e regrows," Blade informed her.

"Seriously?" she sighed exasperatedly. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. "Great. Now we have to spend time at a mall." It's just one thing after another with this mission! She changed course towards the destination and they were there within 5 minutes.

"You want to come?" She asked Blade who looked kind of bored sitting there, doing absolutely nothing, then froze. She hadn't meant to get carried away and treat him like a kid. She often cared for her younger cousins, and the teens made her almost feel like she was going back to her babysitting days. Their adolescent appearance coupled with their childish banter and reluctance to act without an authority figure's direct order made them seem a lot younger than she heard they really were. While they were without a doubt young, she didn't know how they wanted to be treated; growing up in such a difficult environment.

"Na, m'good. Just in case somthin' 'appens." He didn't feel comfortable going outside just yet. He didn't want Them to find them.

"I'll come. I know my brother's size," Shield offered.

"But you don't have any powers. What are you going to do if we get caught?" She asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I can fight them. Our powers weren't the only thing we were trained to use," he answered with a small smile, not thinking it was the best time to tell her about the gun that he swiped when they were leaving. It might freak her out.

"Okay. But we have to be quick about it. Oh, and no wandering off or stopping because you're curious about something that's irrelevant," she warned him. Nodding, he got out of the car, stuffing his hands in his worn down jacket pockets as he walked beside her.

"Get in the back, just in case" the dark skinned teen obeyed as he climbed into the back and took the seat that was previously occupied by Shield.

"Y'Sure 'es gonna be 'lright?" he asked, looking at them speed walk into the mall.

"Shield's one of the best of us. Now, would you hold his hair so I can stitch his neck back up?" He handed the now slightly bloodied hair from when Shield had let go and it got onto the cut.

 **TBC:**


	3. Chapter 3- Arrive at the FBI:

**_Summary:_**

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 ** _Author's note:_**

Here's another chapter and I am hoping to get the next one out soon. Tell me what you think and don't forget to favourite and follow! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **How long can you survive?l: Chapter 3- Arrive at the FBI:**

The pair walked through the mall; Shield looking around in amusement and wonder.

"So, I have been wondering. How old are all of you?" she inquired, wanting to make conversation. People were staring at the beaming teen as they passed by and it was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

He looked at her and frowned, "we're all 16. We all were activated in the same month, just different times, but Silver and I were activated on the same day. Silver wasn't meant to be made but Vermouth wanted her own superhuman- were not sure why exactly- but the boss has his favourites and allowed her to put him into the project. The boss never thought that anything that came from Vermouth's ingenious would be anything against the criminal ring. Our names were based on our abilities. Elextrix can manipulate electricity and create it. Blade can produce an orange blade at the flick of his wrist. I was called Shield as I can provide back up and fix them up after battles. Also, I protect the others. Silver is ... unpredictable within battle. My brother can go full out but he waits until it's necessary. He always got tricks up his sleeve and takes his opponent out in a short time. He takes them out quite quickly after gathering all the data and analysing them for weaknesses," he explained.

"So I have noticed. Don't be offended, but it's scary from our point of view. See, seeing and hearing about people who can do what we think is impossible can cause people to panic and fear something they don't understand. Remember that, it may save your life someday. You would be the perfect test subject for the government- all of you would. I know how people's minds work; they will probe you and dissect you until they figure out how to replicate your creation or make you do their bidding. In the real world, you don't have someone to hold your hand. You help who you think are going to make it and you help each other to get through life. You have to accept the consequences of your freedom and face the risks that come with it. Only then am I then able to let you live and participate in the real world," she advised. She saw the teen pale slightly.

With a gulp, he looked away, "I would do whatever it takes for our secret to be kept safe. Our ... unique abilities need to remain hidden- we know. Vermouth made it clear to us. Settling down and getting used to this strange world we are going to be introduced in is going to be difficult, but we are survivors and we can do it." She was surprised to see the look of determination that settled on Sheild's face. To think one so young as sixteen could be so motivated to do something and show such loyalty to other people was shocking.

"Welcome to the real world, kid." She patted him on the shoulder as they entered a clothes shop. She didn't miss him tense under her touch and retreated her hand. The store was a small one but catered for the different varieties in teen fashion. "Does he have a colour that he prefers?" She asked curiously as she scanned over the racks and shelves of clothes. She was lucky she had a bit of money on her. Otherwise, she would have a naked child on her hands.

"Blue!" Came the answer, gaping slightly at the many clothes on display. He had never seen so many in one room before. They only had two sets each and all of them were plain and too big on them so they had to 'grow' into them.

Hmm. She walked over and picked out a blue jumper. "What size is he?" she asked.

"About 10 size but he is usually given a 12," he informed her.

She looked up, surprised. He blinked innocently at her, puzzled by her expression. "Why is he so thin?" She wondered, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to realise it was said aloud. She couldn't think of any teen with that small of a clothing size. It was a shock to her. She shook it off, making a mental note to tell Silver that he needed to eat more. Hold it! What was happening to her?! When did she start to actually care for them?!

She fished through the clothes until she reached the size she was told to and picked out a white t-shirt and jeans. Walking over to the shoes' session, which he probably would need, she asked for the size, preparing herself.

"Erm, size 4 last time I checked, so get that." Size 4. _Size_ 4\. Ugh. That was unhealthy for a 16-year-old boy but she refused to comment. A girl she could probably understand, but a boy? Grabbing some red trainers off the shelf and went over to the counter to pay for them. Shield stuck by her and that she was grateful for. If he got lost or ran off, she had no idea what to do with three teens back in the car and one probably unconscious.

Taking the bag from the grumpy cashier, she hurried back towards the black Vesta.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Silver, in his teenage form, as he wore Blades jacket that was like a mini-dress on him with his legs under him as he leant against Blade's shoulder. He looked cold and slightly ill. "We bought you some clothes," she explained. "We'll let you get dressed- just tap on the window when you're done." She passed the bag over and he nodded slowly. Everyone else climbed out of the car, giving him some privacy. Jodi had to push down a blush when she noticed that the boy was only wearing a jumper that was obviously way too big for him.

* * *

After a few minutes, the door opened and they all climbed back into the vehicle. He had gone back to curling up against Blade, shivering lightly. The said teen-turned-pillow had taken his jumper back and put it on- he was a tad bit cold himself. "Thank you," Silver gave her a small smile with a yawn, his eyes fluttering shut but he pried them open again stubbornly.

"You're welcome," Jodie replied, offering a smile of her own back, putting her foot on the gas pedal as she made her way to their goal. "Did you get rid of the tracker?" She asked.

"Yes, Blade smashed it and I took it to a nearby bin. We are safe to go now," Elextrix told her.

"That's good," she muttered back before turning another corner.

"Why are these clothes a bit bigger. Shield," he turned towards the teen, who feigned innocence at that, "I told you to stop doing that!"

"Aw, but they look cute on you," he said in a childish voice with a pout.

Silver's eyes narrowed as he threw him a glare before looking away. "I do not look cute," he shot back, slumping in his seat. Another yawn escaped him as he snuggled more into Blade's side and within seconds he fell asleep. Blade smiled as he stroked the younger's soft, brown hair.

"He can't fall asleep yet, we're almost there," Jodie told them, already seeing the facility within her sights.

"I'm not wakin' 'im up," Blade protested. "It's 'ard on gettin' 'im ta sleep as it is."

She pulled up and sighed. "After meeting some people, you will have to be out of the conference for the first part. But then he will have to wake up. Deal?" She asked. They nodded in response and she stepped out the car.

Shield took Silver from Blade and held him in his arms. After they all had exited the vehicle, she locked the doors before leading them inside. Silver felt the shift and opened one eye lazily.

"Hey," Shield smiled fondly at him.

"Un," Silver hummed, blinking softly before settling back down on his shoulder. A sneeze escaped him, causing him to moan slightly.

""Is he okay?". His eyes examined the boy in Shield's arms worriedly.

"Probably just cold," Shield answered while trying to bring him closer towards him to provide some warmth to the shivering boy who snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

Jodie went over and talked to the lady working at the desk. After a few minutes, they both looked over before the one sitting down went on her computer and then relayed some information. Nodding, Jodie came back over and motioned for them to follow her.

Obeying, they wondered in confusion where they were going and became a little anxious as she asked to wait in a waiting room. "I will be back with the others. Stay here and do _not_ wander off," she warned them sternly before she left.

Shield frowned in concern as he looked at the teen's face, that was scrunched up from the sneeze. Reaching up, he did up his twin's jacket, hoping that it'll keep him warmer.

" Do you think changing his size could have caused him to be like this?" Elextrix asked curiously, eyeing the twins. Shield shook his head and shrugged a bit.

"I don't know but I guess it's possible. Maybe it puts strain on his body when using the abilities. Remember when that used to happen?" He started to laugh, "freaked the scientist out like crazy."

"Yeah, man we got in trouble for it, worth it tho ta see da look on Highball's face. He was livid when ya yacked all over 'im." Blade chuckled, remembering the shock expression when Shield had puked all over Highball's new suit after trying to teleportation in short distances in the training arena. Highball was passing though after getting changed in the changing room and the disorientated Shield had puked on his brand new and dry-cleaned suit. The punishment after was a blare for any of them but it was so worth it. Blade and the others only got in trouble for giggling but had the same punishment because of it.

"Ah, good times" Elextrix smiled in amusement. Only him and Silver really remembered the time sitting in the cell, chained, no food and only talking for company for a day but at least they had something to laugh at while serving time. "Guys, we have a message," he announced, projecting the image in the middle of them.

"Status report," Vermouth's image asked, studying them.

They looked at each other before facing her.

"We have arrived at the FBI base and are waiting for Jodie to come back and collect us," Elextrix reported, sitting up properly.

"I'm surprised you made it, even though I am grateful. Just because the trackers are out, it does not mean that you are off the hook just yet. Remember, the black organisation has many spies and the boss wants you back. I can't wait to see how long you can survive," she smirked. "From hiding and also trying to survive high school. If you get that far." This was going to be fun to watch. Of course, she knew what's going on, she had surveillance footage where she was, in the private confines of her room, but she loved to humor them by making them update from time to time. She took a sip of her wine. "I guess I could give you some information as a reward for your efforts. Shield, you may want that device removed from your wrist. Am I correct?" Shield nodded eagerly at her. "The design is flimsy and nothing more than an ability dampener. Gin and Vodka were in a rush so they did not calibrate it to fit fully repel all of the other's abilities used against it. If you send an electrical force the old modules overload from the feed back and it should dislodge," she informed them.

Sighing, Elextrix took his hand in his and hovered the other over the black band before letting electricity flowed through it and finally it snapped off, landing on the floor with a 'clunk'. Shield looked down at it and snapped his fingers, causing the piece to exploded into flames. He was still angry he had let his guard down and he promised not to make that mistake again. He would protect them- no matter what and nothing was going to come between them again.

"Domo," he thanked them, rubbing his wrist as it tingled a bit from an electrical current being near it.

"Just don't get used to it, kid. Oh, and before I go; Silver should be fine. The cold is temporary- a side effect of age manipulation and shouldn't last that long."

"Ha, I knew it. In your face!" Elextrix pointed to him as he celebrated his small victory in glee.

"I have to go. Good luck," she dispersed, pulling up the feed of Gin and Vodka stumbling into the lobby, slightly disorientated.

She raised her glass and swirled it the liquid around. She had created a weapon that no one would expect and now that he has been let out of his cell, things were going to get interesting.

* * *

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. I think you know why you're here, and on behalf of the FBI division that was assigned to this case, we express our gratitude as no other volunteers would step up." Jodie started at the other two women in the room.

"It's no problem. My husband and I are glad to take them on weekends and I'm sure that they'll feel comfortable with my two children around, as they can teach them how to adapt to new things and different situations." The women on the right, Yukiko, confirmed with a nod.

"And having no children of my own, it would easier for to me to have them as I don't have anything I have to do and I can focus my full attention on them!" The other woman, Chikage, added enthusiastically. She sat next to the first woman, who was consequently also her best friend. Knowing each other made this so much easier when they had to fulfil their roles.

"Both of you need to know what you are actually getting yourselves into. Accepting this might change your lives forever as the black organisation will almost certainly want them back. Any witnesses can lead to death, of not just you, but your entire family. The times to come won't be easy, so don't expect their characters to magically improve overnight." Jodie warned them, the others nodded in acknowledgement. They knew the risk of harbouring them and both were willing to take it to help. There was nothing she could do but hope that the boys would stay safe and away from danger while under their care and protection. They couldn't risk another attack on the black organisation's bases just yet and she hoped it didn't resort to that.

"And remember that no other person, other than the black organisation and obviously themselves, know who and what they are. So be careful. No one else can be trusted without a valid reason. We can't risk spies reporting back to them." She waited patiently for a few seconds- allowing the reality of the situation sink-in before motioning them towards the door. Jodie needed to make sure that they knew the dangers; it was part of her the knowledge and warnings she had given them, in her briefing, the two woman could have unintentionally put themselves in danger for taking on this case. The boys were in danger and they couldn't afford any slip-ups. The four teenagers' safety was their first priority and the two volunteers were the best and most trusted option for taking them in.

"With that said and done, follow me and I will take you to them." Both women arose from their seats as they followed her out and into the cream coloured corridors. The trio walked in silence as they gradually approached the waiting room where the four boys were awaiting the agent's return.

* * *

The boy that sat nearest to the door punched the person sitting next to him's arm to get his attention. The dark-skinned teen gave him a confused glare before following the first's gaze. They observed the newcomers warily, Elextrix unconsciously moving more towards Blade before he joined the other three in looking at the three women in confusion and nervousness.

"Jodie, who are these people?" Shield asked, sensing his team-mates strange behaviour. Pausing in stroking his brother's hair, he tightened his grip protectively on the younger. Silver noticed and pushed away, curious on why Shield had stopped. When he saw his twin speak, he looked over at Jodie and the two strangers and blinked, wondering who they were and what they wanted.

"These are Kuroba Chikage," she pointed the person on her left who bowed politely and then gestured to the other. "And this is Kudo Yukiko." The said woman beamed and waved peppily.

"Don't worry," Jodie continued. "They're here to help you. No one is going to hurt you."

Blade narrowed his eyes, unsure what to think about this. "Guess we got na choice but ta trust ya. But yer ever 'urt dem, any one of dem, and I'll 'urt you," he threatened with a growl. He won't let anyone hurt his family.

"Blade, be nice. They saved us, remember?" Silver scolded lightly. Rubbing one of his eyes with his left hand, he added, "if anything, we should be thanking them."

Aw, he's so cute! Yukiko thought with a smile, trying to hold back the squeal that was just begging to come out.

"Anyway, I have to get back to rounding up the other members so do everything they say and be safe. Okay?" Jodie asked, studying their faces.

"Yeah, whatever," Blade scoffed, causing a dead-panned look from Silver. Shield thumbed him in the arm and gave him a glare. Rolling his eyes, Blade slumped in his seat, muttering under his breath.

"I got to go." She waved before taking off down the hall. An awkward silence hung in the air, neither party knew what to say or do next.

After a while, Elextrix seemed to collect his thoughts enough to ask, "what do you want us to do?" As he looked up towards the adults. Both of them blinked before thinking. They didn't want the dark-skinned one to start threatening them again.

"Follow us, I guess. I'll take you to my house. You're going to stay there for a while," Yukiko shrugged, smiling at them. Unsure of what was going on, Elextrix stood hesitantly while glancing around to see what his comrades were doing. Seeing him stand up, Silver slid off Shield's lap before pulling the said teen up.

"Ta hell wiv it." He shrugged. All his teammates had started to follow anyway and he'll be damned if he was left behind. She led them outside of the parking lot and then over to where a sleek blue Lamborghini was waiting outside.

Blade couldn't be helped but be impressed. "Nice car, not as fast as they used to be but stylish nevertheless. I presume it's a new model from da design."

"Actually, it is my son's, Conan's. Got it for his sixteenth birthday. I could have taken Ai's but she won't be back until later on. Oh, by the way, she's got a BMW i8 coupe. You into cars then?" She asked, amazed by that fact.

"A bit," he admitted with a shrug. "Had to learn about weak-spots on types of cars in case we needed to sabotage one. It kinda interested me, so I did some diggin'," he shrugged, running a hand over the sleek metal before getting in.

"Really? Then you'll get along with Conan then!" Chikage spoke up, getting in the passenger seat. She was glad that they found something they could talk about. Introductions to different people were hard when they don't know the other's interest and hobbies. Blade doubted it.

"Mrs Kudo, how old are your children?" Silver asked, slightly curious.

"Conan's 17 and his adoptive sister, Ai, is 19. Oh and dear call me Yukiko. Mrs Kudo makes me sound old!" She told him with a playful grin as she giggled when he blinked in confusion at her and tilted his head a little. He reminded her of a curious child.

"So, what are your names? We were never told." Chikage asked, glancing through the gap to see them all.

"My name's Shield and this is my little brother, Silver," he pointed to the teen on his lap, who turned to glare at him.

"I told you not to call me that!" Silver whined, making the two females giggle.

"I'm Elextrix and this ahou is Blade." He pointed to the teen next to him who punched thumbed him in the arm, who thumbed him back, equally hard.

"Well, nice to meet you all," Chikage gave them a warm smile. "I'm going to be taking you at school time so you're going to be seeing a lot of me," she told them. She just couldn't wait to have the four in her home. It was going to be so much fun.

"What's school?" Elextrix asked, intrigued, ignoring the punch Blade had vengefully delivered. Chikage and Yukiko shared a look, oh man this was going to be fun. Very fun indeed.

"It's a place where children and teenagers go and learn about the world and work towards qualifications to get a job later on in life," Chikage informed them. If you are lucky enough.

"You mean a place of study based on the educational system?" He asked, sort of getting it.

"You asked the question yet you can explain it better yourself." The woman blinked in surprise.

"We had something like it back at in the criminal ring. They didn't call it school though and we mostly learned information about things that could help us kill." Shield informed them sadly before Elextrix could say anything.

"Well, you don't have to worry. Killing people isn't on the school curriculum. It's more of a basic skill set up, like physical education, maths and science. Not everything is about murder, there are many joys in life that you need to experience. You never know before you try it." Yukiko beamed, trying to hide her discomfort of the subject of murder and death. She get's it enough when Conan is involved with a case! No, thank you! Both women had a feeling that life had just gotten a lot more interesting and complicated. They wondered if they were both actually ready for it. They shared a look and grinned. Children were easy and they were definitely going to make the most out of it.

 **TBC:**


	4. Chapter 4- Ran's Discovery:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 _ **Author's note:**_

There was a major plot hole that took me and my co-writer for ages to figure out but it's finally sorted, so hopefully, the updates will be faster from now on. Also, there are loads of changes from the original ones in this chapter, so people who read this chapter on the other version, need to read this one if they want to keep up.

Make sure to review, favourite and follow and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 4- Ran's discovery:**

"You actually live here?" Silver asked, motioning towards the mansion. His eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped a few inches at the discovery of their new accommodation at the woman's home. The other three teenagers didn't look any better and at one point Elextrix thought he was going to faint in disbelief. When they said it was big, they didn't lie.

"Yes," Yukiko replied simply as she nodded to him before leading them to the door. "Conan! Ai! I'm home!" She shouted with glee. Her arms spread wide as she stepped over the threshold and into the overly large entrance hall; which had a grand staircase off to the side and also led off to multiple other rooms on the ground level.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes came into the hall. The teens couldn't help but notice the almost striking resemblance between this stranger and the twins. The only difference noticeable was that he was a little taller than Shield and his eyes were a shade or two lighter. "Kaa-san. Ai-chan locked and then hid the key to the library and she hid all my books!" Conan whined as he crossed his arms with a pout on his face. He was going to get that which one of these days.

"We'll talk about this later but for now, I have to introduce you to these young gentlemen. This is Elextrix, Blades ..." she started but was cut off.

"Actually, it's Blade," he interrupted, turning to inform Conan more than her.

"Sorry! Blade," she quickly corrected. "And these two cuties are Shield and his little brother, Silver," she finished, pointing to each individually. Conan's eyes gazed over the twins, gasping lightly at their resemblance to him and each other. They could practically be triplets. His and Shield's eyes met and he blinked before flashing them a smile.

"I'm not his 'little brother'! I'm his twin. Twin. How many times do I have to say it?" Silver huffed as everyone else burst out laughing at his correction. It wasn't fair. He was fed up of people making that mistake and getting teased because he was smaller.

Once they started to gain back some self-control, Shield started teasing him. "No. You're right. I forgot you're my sister." Shield howled out, unable to control his laughter and the group started to snicker and giggle. He had turned his attention from Conan and focused on the smallest of the group.

Silver turned bright red as he tried to hide behind Blade, blushing in embarrassment as he clung to the back of his cousin's black suit. He considered just running off to find someplace in the house. Somewhere quiet. But he was unsure if it would get him into trouble or not if he did. This was not his house and he knew he was failing miserably at not trying to not let his embarrassment show.

"Ya got any food? M'hungry." Blade asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Would it kill you to be a bit less rude and more respectful?" Elextrix asked, hitting him upside the head. Blade rolled his eyes before he glared at the person who struck him.

"Oh, help yourself. The kitchen is just down this hall," she pointed to one of the doorways coming off of the entrance hall. "Conan will show you," she turned to her son, who sighed before mentioning the dark-skinned teen to follow him. Smirking, Blade obeyed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Elextrix watched them until they were out of sight before turning back to the woman.

"You did not have to do that. We had pasta before we left but thank you," Elextrix smiled, shaking his head. Blade was always hungry. Yukiko just smiled, not knowing how to respond and chose not to. Just looking at him made her remember something she had to do.

"As you are going to be hiding from the black organisation, you would need to change your appearance so you don't get easily noticed. Elextrix, If you would be so kind as to go first," the mentioned teen shifted uncomfortably. He did not like the identical, evil grins that made their way onto both women's faces or the sudden burst of energy and excitement that sprang from them. Silver playfully pushed him towards the two, in Elextrix's opinion, scary females.

"Why can't those two go first?" He pointed to the twins. He didn't want these people messing his appearance. Okay, maybe the long hair did get in the way sometimes but that what a hair tie was for.

"Because the blond hair dye is open and I have plans for them. Come on, we don't bite," Chikage laughed. They both grabbed a wrist each, making Elextrix tense up with the sudden, unfamiliar contact, as he got dragged away into the other room.

Silver and Shield couldn't hold it in any longer and they started to snicker before it developed into a fall blown laugh. "I can't wait to see him when he comes out," Shield smirked at what his brother said. "I wish I had some type of recording equipment, it's gonna be hysterical." He was just about to sneak off to go and look for something he could use before Silver pulled him away by the arm.

"Same. Let's go and find Blade and Conan." That distracted him, as Shield grabbed the younger's hand and pulled him down the hall in search of the kitchen. Maybe he could ask Conan. Silver let out a breath as he rushed to catch up with his older brother's longer strides.

"How much does this guy really eat?! I mean seriously," Conan expressed a sigh as he walked up to Blade and took the packet of chocolate biscuits. The teen whined as his hands were ripped off the sweet treat and he glared at the older teen, who walked away while placing the packet back inside the cupboard.

"Like I always warn people. If you give him the option to eat what he likes, you're kind of asking for your fridge to get raided. Maybe, you should get a padlock? Okay, make sure it's fireproof and is very durable otherwise your screwed." Shield advised, looking at his cousin stuff his face with something else he managed to find.

"I think I'll settle for a private mini-fridge in my room," he told them and the others nodded. Better safe than sorry. He didn't want to run out of his favourite food just yet. They had just been shopping about a few hours ago. Blade went for yet another thing and Conan hung his head in defeat, giving up on trying to stop the foodaholic from eating the entire stock.

Suddenly, Elextrix burst into the kitchen and ran to hide behind Blade. They all shared a confused glance before turning back to the boy. " Woah, w'at da hell 'appened to yer hair!" Blade whirled around to look at the now blonde-haired teen, " I 'ardly recognised ya!" Blade blinked, surprise clear in his voice. He also got out of his black suit and was now wearing some blue jeans, red shoes and a maroon coloured shirt.

"Well, I think it suits him!" They looked to see Yukiko standing at the kitchen door with a hand on her hip. She then advanced and attempt to grab him, but he moved away. "Elextrix, this is ridiculous, from what I've seen I expect this kind of behaviour from Silver or even Shield. It's only a hair dryer, it can't be that bad." She frowned as she managed to grab the struggling teen.

"It makes a strange noise and feels weird!" He whimpered, trying to get out of the touch. It felt wired being touched by someone that wasn't familiar and all his nerves told him to break out of it and get away. Attack even. He didn't like it. It made him on edge and extremely irritable.

"Stop bein' such a baby and go wiv da lady!" Blade moved out of the way, not appreciating being used as a human shield. That's twice today that has happened. Did he have a sign proclaiming him to be a shelter from social and female terrors somewhere on him? He hoped not.

"Yeah and how long did you take to come up with that one?" Elextrix snorted back, rushing behind Shield as he, once again, escaped the mad ladies grasp.

"Oh, burn." Conan voiced with a small laugh. He smiled in amusement as he sat down to watch the show. He didn't believe them. Who were they trying to fool? Humans with supernatural powers. Was everyone out of their minds? He was a detective and not easily pranked by his mother and that lady from the FBI. If they wanted someone to believe her, then maybe she should have picked someone that believed in the supernatural. That way the plan would have been more successful.

"Ugh, fine. Let the colour run, see if I care!" She huffed at the stubborn boy, gave up before she turned towards the twins. Grinning somewhat evilly.

"Your turn!" She announced, trying not to squeal with excitement. The twins nodded before following her out of the room. More willing to go with her. As long as they didn't dye their hair- they would be both fine with small changes.

Just then, an idea struck Blade and he smirked, approaching the still reluctant teen who was trying his best to calm himself down. Elextrix couldn't believe he got one-overed by that stupid machine. He just hoped it would stay out of his path- he didn't think he could go through that again. The electricity and hot air mixed together were just such an unpleasant experience. Seeing that Elextrix was still distracted in his own battle, Blade relaxed. Opened his palm and stretching his figures, letting his palm ignite as the flames danced as they hovering above the hand.

"What's that?" Elextrix sniffed the air as some smell let loose in the room. It was a familiar smell. One that he might have associated with Silver and Blade's failed attempt at cooking.

A type of burning fume, he identified. He was oblivious to the new heat source until it came near his head, drying the dye almost instantly. His eyes widened before narrowing as he swung around; striking in one swift punch to his shoulder, but Blade blocked it nonchalantly in a quick and practised movement, grinning widely.

"Ah! Blade!" he jumped away. The two remaining in the room chuckled as he jerked away and exclaimed.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, prepared for another attack.

Elextrix felt his face heat up but didn't answer. He instead blamed it on the fire being so near him; hiding his embarrassment. It wasn't the first time that Blade had done this. Elextrix would expect him to something stupid and thoughtless and still be shocked by what he does. To the point of lashing out at the unfamiliarity of his actions. Well, after feeling that bloody hot air blowing his hair, heating his skin and sending shivers down his spine from the close proximity, it shocked him.

Conan's mouth dropped as he stared at the fire in awe. How had the hell that boy pulled it off? The fire looked genuine but had to be nothing but an illusion. It wasn't possible. It had to be a trick. He bit his lip and frowned. It wasn't going to be easy but he was up for the challenge. This was probably nothing more than a stupid challenge made by his parents to test his skills as a detective. And he was going to crack the origin of these so-called 'powers' and expose them for what they really were. Just a quiet convincing trick. He smiled, nothing was going to stop him from solving them. Nothing.

What was one of the best advantages for a magician to have during a tick? Sleight of hand? No. It wouldn't work in this concept and he didn't have his hands anywhere near his pocket. Change in lighting? No. The lights were still as they ever were- nothing had been dimmed. His eyes frantically darted around the room.

Mirrors? Possible, but highly improbable. He and Blade stepped into the kitchen together. He had made sure Blade hadn't managed to set up such a thing without him noticing. He very strongly doubted he had. If he had tried anything, Conan would have detected it. Wait ... maybe it was his Kaa-san that set them up? As soon as the thought came, he quickly pushed it away. How would she know the exact position of when he would perform it. Besides, if they planned it in the car, Blade would have no way of being in the right position without the image being in the correct place. No, it was something else. But what?

He inched towards the fire curiously as if he approached it too fast it would disappear. The two boys seemed to be still arguing and Conan wondered, "how is he able to keep the fire alight without paying attention? If this truly is a trick, he must be really good and had loads of practice."

Conan curiously reached out a hand towards the fire. He blinked in confusion as it disappeared quickly as Blade closed his hand before he could get closed. "What are you doing? You could hurt yourself, ya baka!" Blade snapped, swinging around to face him.

"Prove it," Conan snorted. Of course, it would disappear before he could get near it. Blade and Elextrix shared a look and both shrugged. Opening his palm again, he re-light his hand and Conan's mouth hung open once again. It never gets old.

"Fine. Suit yerself," Blade grinned, daring him to touch the flames. Conan gave him a suspicious look before slowly reached out a finger to touch it. He was expected for it to weather and project on his finger but he quickly pulled back.

"Ouch. What the …? That hurt!" Elextrix shook his head as he watched Conan nurse his poor hand. That really hurt. Holograms can't burn you like that, he was sure of it. So, how in the world did they inflict pain and heat? The two boys were taken aback at the exclamation.

"What did you expect?" Elextrix asked, confused. He couldn't understand what this teenager was doing but he was almost amused by his strange actions.

"But … that's ... impossible!" Conan breathed, clutching his hand. His mind was still trying to wrap itself around the idea of the fact that people could actually possess such abilities.

"As Sherlock Holmes always said; 'when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'" Elextrix quoted matter of factly. He had learned the quote and believed every word. There was loads of secrets and believed to be myths out there. Living in the darkness had opened up his mind to millions of possibilities than normal people would think was impossible.

Conan gasped as he looked up to the two, who were staring at him with blank expressions. His eyes widened as he processed these words. They were familiar. He knew them. In fact, he had used those words himself. It was words to live by. It wasn't fair. His own hero, his own beliefs, were being used against him and he had no idea what to feel about that. About anything that had happened in the last- however long they've been here. He had gathered all of the data and the blond was right. There was one thing left to do. Accept it. He never thought it would be so hard. It wasn't logical or possible but yet what can one do when you are staring the truth in the face.

He gulped, "show me what you've got." He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what the four was capable of but it was the only way that he could handle the situation. He needed proof and security. One that didn't prove him to be an idiot or misjudged because of the lack of proof. He need not lie to himself and pretend they didn't exist and he wanted to learn more so he wouldn't be shocked or frightened of it in the future. If what they said in the report was real than he knew that the best way to help them was to be on the top of things. The other two smirked. The boy wanted proof, and they would provide it.

"If you insist," Elextrix shrugged. Turning around, he reached towards the light bulb and made it flicker.

* * *

By the time the twins had re-entered the kitchen, Blade was roasting some marshmallows, that they found in the back of the cupboard, by his hand. He had already shown his signature Blade and his super strength. Conan almost had a panic attack when Blade had suddenly lifted his mother table without breaking a sweat. And in one hand no less. Elextrix had also demonstrated his Electrical manipulation and his holographic projector. Conan had to admit he loved the holographic projector. It looked so real- as if there was something solid where the image was. He imagined what people could actually do with that sort of technology at their disposal.

Stalking over, Shield snatched Blade's recently done marshmallow and started to eat it. "Hey!" Blade protested, spinning around while keeping his glowing hand on the table. The boy just smirked and Silver sighed. He didn't want them arguing again. Making his way over, he climbed onto a stall next to Elextrix and laid his head on the countertop. He blinked when a marshmallow was placed in front of him.

"Do you want one?" A voice asked and he looked up to Conan, who was holding out the treat, smirking.

"Oh, thank you," he blinked before sitting up. Reaching out, Silver carefully took the stick from the older boy before pulling off one and started to chew the sticky sweet. He curiously bit into the sweet and then took another. Conan waited patiently, looking for a reaction from the other blue-eyed teen, A smile made it's way onto the Silver's face as he finished. He was not allowed any type of sweets before and now that he had tried it, he kind of liked it.

"I told ya he'd like it," Blade commented, turning back around after his fruitless attempts to scold Shield, who was grinning in victory. Blade knew he wasn't getting it back unless he wanted the contents of Shield's stomach all over the place. Which he obviously didn't.

"High five!" Conan put his hand up but Blade just looked at it confused as he curiously mimicked the action. Sighing, Conan pulled it back and slapped his hand. The action felt weird but it was strangely satisfying after teasing the second oldest of his team. Conan grinned and Blade offered his own in return before glancing back to only laugh at the other boy expression. Priceless indeed. Shield wasn't the only one who felt they needed some type of camera. Oh, what he wouldn't do to treasure this moment in one measly photo right now.

* * *

Ran sighed as she continued her way to her friends house. He had not been at school today and she was worried that something might have happened. Conan was shot when he tried to persuade the killer to give back the child she had kidnapped. Unfortunately, she fled before they could catch her; leaving the poor boy behind anyway after shooting Conan with the gun that was previously aimed at the hostage's head. That was on Friday afternoon. The doctor had mentioned something about a possibility of infection. Did he not come to school today because there was a complication? Besides, she had to hand him the work the teachers had entrusted her to pass on to him.

She smiled as she saw Ai, who was climbing out of her car, and ran over to greet her. "Hello Ai-chan. Is Conan-kun in? He wasn't in school today," Ran asked the other girl worriedly, fearing for the worst. If he had put too much strain on his wound then he would had to go back to the hospital and she didn't want to go and see her friend lying on a hospital bed. She couldn't handle him getting hurt- even if it isn't serious or life threatening.

"The idiot's probably inside. He's still recovering from last week. The doctor announced that he was supposed to take it easy and stay home for a couple of days, just in case there were any trouble, such as infection or something like that. Mum thought that another day won't hurt. He is one of the best in his class after all." Ai replied, locking the door of her BMW and they both walked to the door together. She gave a sigh of relief. If he was admitted or taken, than Ai would have known about it and would have told her. Although, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen when she approached the house. Taking a breath, she patiently waited for the door to open.

Ai let her in and she called out to her little brother, "Conan, your girlfriend's here! Better not keep her waiting!" Before glancing to Ran, who was trying to hide the blush on her face as she looked anywhere but forwards or at her. Snickering, Ai left them alone as Conan popped his head around the corner and gave his sister a glare.

"Well, I think I'll give you love-birds some time alone," she started to walk away before she got to the door and winked, "make sure to use protection!" And with that she was gone but they could still hear her laughing at the redness on their faces. Oh, how she loved to tease them. She just hoped they stop being so shy and in denial and finally go out already.

"Why you little-," Conan muttered but took a deep breath before turning to his classmate and love interest, Mouri Ran. "Sorry about that," he raised his voice to make sure it was heard. "She just being annoying 'cuz she's the only one in her class who isn't in a relationship!" He spat.

"No problem. I erm ... brought you the work." She pulled her bag off her shoulder and started to sweep though it, bring out a folder and a stack of papers. She held them out to him with a smile. Accepting it, he thanked her; planning on doing it later or even maybe tomorrow. He had been occupied babysitting the four weird kids that just showed up with only a day's notice. Well, he says 'kids' despite them looking like teenagers because that's what they seemed to behave like. Hey, after being weirded out by the display of powers and one's very ... peculiar eating habits it wouldn't surprise him for them to be children ending up in big person's body. It's only been two- no three hours? He wasn't quite sure anymore.

Although they kept the eyes and hair the same colour, it fit in with the Japanese population style, Yukiko and Chikage had cut the twins hair short, both alike but Silver was neat and Shield was wild, almost messy. Also Shield had changed out of his suit he wore back at the BO with normal clothes, just like Silver and Elextrix. Blade was next and they decided to just cut his hair and style it. They did not choose to dye it but he was given contacts that were green contacts, hiding his unnatural orangish-yellow eyes.

"So, wanna go and catch a movie on Sunday? I heard that new comedy is coming out. I forgot what it was called but it's quite popular," Ran asked him with a nervous smile. She had to get the geek out of the mansion at some point! She was hoping to finally confess her feelings but if the timing wasn't right she could just pass it off as hanging out as friends instead. A win, win situation. When it comes to social situations and relationship- Conan wasn't exactly the brightest in the subject. In fact he was kind of hopeless at romance and was known for it.

"I'm not sure. See, I'm kind of busy this week." Babysitting, he added privately in his head. "I'll have to ask Mum and everything. But I'm sure that she'll let me go," he added quickly when a rejected look started to come across her face.

She grinned, "I have to go but I'll see you later. Just don't do anything to strenuous and get better, okay?" She got to the door and paused. "What the hell was that? Is someone here? I swore I heard a voice," she turned, eyes scanning the hallway before landing on him suspiciously.

"Um, no you didn't. It's probably just mum." He quickly denied, trying to hide the sudden nervousness he felt out of his voice. Why don't you just leave, woman. Out!

"That was a man's voice and too young to be your dad's." She walked towards him, "Conan, what's going on?"

"I don't want it!" the voice yelled, causing both teens to freeze. That was Silver. _Why_ the hell did he have to shout now! She was nearly out the bloody door.

"Come on sweetie, you have to eat!" Yukiko's voice came straight after as if had been repeated more than several times. It also held annoyance and desperation. What was she seriously going to do with him? He needed food, damn it.

"Who is that?" The girl mused aloud as she went around Conan and before he could stop her, she was following the voices.

"Ran, no. Please." He pleaded with her, knowing how they freak out when new people are near them. It was one of the top things mentioned in their report. Not introducing them to strangers until they were ready.

Ignoring him, she walked into the kitchen to see Elextrix and Blade sitting at the table, with amused expressions. They were watching Yukiko and Chikage try and failing to catch the smaller teen, who was dodging them and hide behind things.

"I don't care if you only eat one meal a day," and a not very healthy one at that, "back there. Here and at my house you are having three meals a day, mister," Chikage sternly told him.

"I'm not hungry though!" He whined, failing to escape when they grabbed him and forced him into a seat not too gently. One of them pinned him down while the other tried to spoon feed him.

/Nii-san. Help me!/ he pleaded mentally, tensing up at the touch and turning his head away.

"Ugh, fine. Let him go. I'll get him to eat," Shield got up and changed seats so he was next to him. Both women backed off, waiting close by.

/Traitor!/ Silver yelled mentally but it just made the older twin chuckle and ruffle his hair. He could have run but the small contact of Shield holding his wrist seemed to paralyze him. If Shield wanted him to eat- he'll force himself to. To do otherwise would be an act of disobedience and he could never disobey his brother.

"Ran, you really need to leave," Conan whispered desperately.

"Excuse me," she glared at him. "How exactly are these people? You never told me he had brothers," Ran excalimed in shcok, grabbing everyone's attention.

The three boys heard that and turned towards the voice. Finding someone new in the doorway, all three dived under the table.

"They're not," he quickly adverted her gaze. The female spun around to face him, clearly confused.

"Cousins then? Conan, what are you hiding for me?" Ran corrected, trying to defend herself. The boy began to sweat a little and she rose an eyebrow. He had some explaining to do.

Under the table, Shield and Silver hung to Blade, who was nervously watching the new person. Who was this girl and what did she want? She wasn't part of the black organization, that was for sure, but she looked more powerful than her petite form perceived.

Chikage quickly thought, finding some explanation to their presence and why they were here. "I'm sorry Ran-chan, these are my adoptive children and they came from an abusive home so they are not very used to other people as they only had each other as company. It would be best if they can adjust first to having people who actually care about them and teach them everything they have missed before meeting anyone that isn't close".

Ran froze, anger receding almost instantly. She stared in shock at Chikage, then at the four boys who had taken defensive positions under the table, and she realized that her emotional outburst had scared the boys. "Gomen (sorry)," she said in a small voice- one with much less assertiveness than it had moments ago. "I'll just leave then. See you tomorrow, Conan-kun." Her eyes couldn't quite seem to leave the floor in her guilt as she made her way to the door after a shamed bow. She couldn't believe she had acted so rashly, so irresponsibly, to press on mental scars of people with much more fragile pasts than her own. "They probably had something terrible happen to them in order to get that kind of reaction just by one stranger being in the same room with them," she mentally despaired. "And I'm the one who made them feel unsafe in their new home."

"Hey, wait up!" She continued moving forward at a brisk pace as he jogged up to her before slowing to a walk as they made their way outside. He had discarded his homework so he could catch up to her and to relieve himself of the load of carrying it around. "You don't have to feel so bad. You couldn't have known, besides my mum and Chikage will help them. Believe me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. When your mum puts her mind to something, she's as stubborn as you," she teased.

He nodded with a sigh before he realized what she just implied. "Wait, what! I'm not stubborn!" He protested, making Ran giggle.

"What was your catchphrase- one truth prevails. You have to admit the truth and move on," Ran stuck out her tongue.

"Never, because it's not true." Okay. Maybe it was; but he was never going to admit that. "Look, I'm sorry too. The way I acted … it was out of line. I was going to tell you but I got caught up in things, so …" He tried to apologise. He shouldn't have snapped at her- it was mean.

"No, it's fine. Hey, want to go and get some coffee? My treat." She asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sure," he replied, sliding his phone from his pocket and sending a quick message to his mom about his change of plans. Returning his phone to his pocket, he smiled down at Ran in a silent signal that he was finished as they changed direction towards the café. It was about time they caught up with each other.

 **TBC:**

 **TBC:**


	5. Chapter 5- Sherlock Holmes:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

Chapter five? Yep, you got it. Things have been going so well recently so I am able to post yet another. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

See you next chapter!

 **New:** Chapters 9, 10 and 11 merged for chapter 5.

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 5 - Sherlock Holmes:**

"Who- who was dat girl?" Blade asked, crawling out from under the table. The other two were still hanging onto him in case she came back or worse; someone else.

"That's Ran-chan, Conan's friend. Don't worry, she's harmless," Yukiko informed them. The twins sighed in relief but didn't let go of Blade's jumper.

"What's going on?" Elextrix asked, coming back into the room from his venture to find the toilet. This place was huge and he got lost twice before stumbling across the room he most desperately wanted. He almost wished that the women had provided him with a map but he guessed he track the layout and make a mental one instead. He regrettably learned that one of the rooms on the second floor was definitely off limits to them. He just wished he knew before Ai's brush nearly hit his face. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts as he looked up and scanned the room. He blinked, wondering what had happened.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Now let's have some dinner!" Chikage announced and clapped her hands together.

Groaning, Silver hid his face into Blade's jacket as he hugged the taller's arms. Why do people eat so much? He just didn't get it. He did not want a repeat of what happened before that girl showed up. Maybe, if he accidentally 'got lost' in the house then they wouldn't be able to feed him. He glanced over to the door and hid his face again. Both women were blocking it. Maybe with one, he would have had a chance but two ... very unlikely. He was not liking his odds. No matter how fast he could run, he could never overcome the people who knew the layout of the house. Especially when they were bigger and probably stronger than him. The two would be capable of overpowering him- even if they didn't get the others to help.

"Come on sweetie, you have to eat something. You're too thin," Chikage sighed. Silver replied by shaking his head while snuggling further into Blade's side. She just sighed. It was a losing battle and she couldn't do it every time he needed to eat something.

Shaking his head, Shield grabbed his brother before prying him away and pulled him into his arms. "Do I have to force feed you, cuz you know I will!"

Silver shook his head in a dismissive manner. "No." He stubbornly protested. "Put me down, Shield," he tried to push away but the other wouldn't have it. After a couple of failed attempts to escape his twin, he pouted, knowing his attempts were futile. He resorted to pulling off the cutest puppy dog eyes that Conan had ever seen, but Shield just seemed to be immune or at least immense willpower.

Shield walked over with a struggling Silver and put him down in the chair, trying to make him eat the food. The process was slow but effective, although he only managed half of it before declaring that he was way too full and clamping his mouth shut while refusing to continue his meal. The other two finished their dinner by that time and Shield sighed in defeat before quickly eating his own.

After they were all done, the four were taken to their rooms. Silver and Shield were stationed in one and Elextrix and Blade in the other. Yukiko had offered them each a room but they refused, wanting to stick close to each other. They managed to get one next to the other so they could check up on each other if anything happens and could hear through the thick walls. They also had Conan- who was two doors down after the bathroom. They all entered the twins' room and sat on the two beds with their respective room-mate. Conan strode in, shutting the door behind him before snagging the computer chair that he yanked out from under the desk.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked, studying their faces. Multiple stages of bored stupor.

"How do you get your mum from being so... persistent?" Conan blinked at Silver's question, taken aback. The boy had a nervous look on his face as he asked this. Conan wondered why the boy was so … withdrawn and unwilling about things. From what he had gathered, only Silver had trouble with adapting to normal things. Hopefully, over time it would be better and he wouldn't look and feel so anxious all of the time.

He sighed. "Kaa-san? Never! Just have to learn to live with it. I learned that the hard way. I'm sorry if she gave you a hard time but she's a good person and has good intentions at heart. Same goes for Chikage- she's normally not this bad though ..." He tried to reason with a small, apologetic smile. Why was it always him apologising for his parent's actions? He had no idea. He was supposed to be the child in the family, wasn't he?

"I guess, but it doesn't make it less painful or an easier challenge." He sighed, falling back so he laid half across the bed.

"Cheer up, Silver. It's not like it's the end of the world." Shield tried to cheer him up. Silver groaned inwardly as his stomach continued to hurt but he wasn't going to tell anyone. They'll just fuss over him like usual and it would only make it harder to try and not concentrate on the pain. At least he wasn't being sick. That was on the plus side. A little pain he could handle.

"I guess," he sighed before slowly pushing himself up, ignoring the pain in his abdomen. He lifted his hand and a blue sphere like field ignited from the palm. Smiling, he willed it to orbit around his hand lazily. "Sitting here is just boring. Hey, is there anything to do?" He whined, looking over to Conan, hoping he'd have some suggests to do something that was distraction worthy.

The teen did not answer, his eyes trained on the small force field grenade. He followed his gaze back to his hand and quickly dismissed it. The orb quickly vanishing into nothingness. "Gomen (sorry), I forgot you were new to our powers." He smiled apologetically before trying to hide behind Shield as he moved closer to him on instinct.

"Wow, you must be bored to actually be complaining about it!" Elextrix pointed out, surprised. Normally, it was Shield or Blade that publicised their feelings.

"There as ta be somethin' we can do," Blade mused out loud. He was also bored. Since they got here all they have done is hang around in the kitchen and eat. Not that he didn't like eating or anything, he loved it, it was more of the staying in one place for too long and sitting around. He had enough of that when they were locking inside their 'apartment' most of the time. He needed some action or at least something to do to occupy himself with.

"Maybe I can show you around. Beika is not much but at least it's something we can do," Conan suggested. Maybe helping them get a feel for the place they were in will allow them to settle in better. He went to get up but groaned when he heard shuffling feet. from the other side of the door.

Before anyone could say anything, Chikage's voice came from the other side of the door. "They not allowed outside just yet," she spoke before they heard footsteps as she walked away. At this, Conan sank back down in his seat. The woman had spoken.

At the voice, all four on the bed jumped but calmed down after recognising it. Conan rolled his eyes, they were always listening and watching. He kind of knew they would be nearby, whether simply curious on what they were talking about or they were there to keep an eye on the teens. Well, whatever they wanted, it was mostly there to ruin their fun. He had learned that his mum and Chikage loved to eavesdrop on people's conversations and he had come to accept it to the point where it simply did not surprise him. He had learned that when he tried to speak to Ran in private, for some reason or another.

"Aw, why not? I would love to see what mysteries the world holds." Shield pouted, looking disappointed. It sounded weird and naive coming from a teen and oddly ... cute? No that's not the word he was looking for, it was more of a …, more of a what? He couldn't describe it. It didn't matter anyway; they couldn't go.

"I know a place we can hang out," Conan suddenly said, making the four teens jump as he quickly got to his feet. Conan beckoned for the four confused teens to follow him as he made his way to the Kudo library.

"Mum, did you get the key for the library from Ai?" He stopped to ask as he passed her in the hallway. She was on her way to the laundry room with a washing basket tucked under her arms which she had planned to wash. She hoped that Conan would stop throwing his clothes all over the bathroom and bedroom and actually place it in the basket for once.

"It's already unlocked and your books are on your father's desk," she announced before down the hall, towards the laundry room. Maybe she should catch up with Chikage after. It has been a while since she last got in contact with each other. Also, a cup of tea sounded nice right about now.

"Thanks, Mum," he gave her a smile before turning to the way he was going and leading them to their destination. Opening the doors, he allowed them to enter before him. The other three teen's eyes lit up as they step foot into the library.

"Wow. How many books do you collect?" Silver exclaimed as he entered the room where there were shelves upon shelves of books, climbing the walls. He felt like he was in heaven. He absolutely loved reading. Although he couldn't really do it and he only had three books he had to share with Elextrix, both having an interest in their idol; Sherlock Holmes.

"Not sure. Haven't counted them yet. My dad is a famous mystery writer and is the author of quite a few books, especially including the 'Night Baron' series. He's writing them at the moment," Conan explained. "I personally like Sherlock Holmes by Arthur Conan Doyle, that's where I got my name if you were wondering," he told them with a smirk.

Both other Arthur Conan Doyle fan's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I love his books, I just can't get enough. Sherlock Holmes is the best detective ever!" Silver started, excited to find someone other than Elextrix who shared his interests with the famous detective.

"I totally agree. I can't believe you are a fan of Sherlock Holmes as well. He is the smartest person alive!" Elextrix added, joining in with the conversation and expressing his views. Shield stood there, wishing the three wouldn't form a bloody fan club. He'd had enough of the dead guy with being around Silver. He might not say much, but give him something he's excited about or ask him about his favourite books and idols and you could never get him to stop. Shield wondered where Silver stored all the knowledge he had acquired. His photographic memory was one to be amazed at. At times like these, it was hard to believe this boy was the same Silver who had been traumatised into near silence six years ago. Shield was brought out of his musings by Blade's exasperation.

"Alive! The guy is dead!" Blade snorted loudly, grabbing the attention of the group. All looking practically not too pleased with the correction he made. Blade stood his ground, not wanting to be beaten by the three overly obsessed fanboys.

"Besides, he couldn't be the best detective ever. He never found out Jack the Ripper's secret identity! Hello. If he was the best then he would of at least figured it out. His inability to catch Jack the Ripper proves that." Shield continued smugly, getting a glare from the three. They were offended that their idol was poorly spoken of.

"Everyone makes mistakes. It doesn't matter how intelligent or perfect they are. Perfection can never be achieved without failure and trial and error." Conan told them with an annoyed expression, "it just proves he's human."

Those words hit deeper than he was anticipating. What was supposed to be a word of defence turned out to be something they all took to heart. He was right, they all knew that. The truth behind the words was earth-shattering towards the escapees. The four went quiet and Conan smirked as he 'won' the argument and went back to the others to talk and trade their thoughts. Also, Conan showed them his whole collection of books that the two started to browse through.

"He's right, ya know. I'm kinda glad I make mistakes. Even if it makes me angry. It just proves d'at we're human, no matter w'at they do ta us, we are and forever will stay human. Some stupid science experiment or not." Blade put a comforting hand on Shield's shoulder and smiled, "'sides what's fun in being indestructible, huh, dat way d'eres no fun, is d'ere?"

"I guess you're right," Shield said, smirking.

* * *

They stayed in the library for a few hours before Yukiko came in. "Okay, it's time for bed. Conan, you have school in the morning ..." She started but was cut off.

"But Kaa-san, I don't want to go tomorrow!" Conan interrupted her speaking as he whined. It wasn't like he hated school and would do anything to skip it. It was more like he wanted to spend more time with his new friends and school took up a large portion of his day. And it didn't really matter if he missed it anyway; he was at the top of his class and the work was a little too easy for his tastes. He only had one friend at school and half of the time he was fearing for his life because Ran had the tendency to threaten and beat him up. Most of the time, he didn't know what he did to even make her act like that. "Couldn't I stay home? The doctor said that I could have some days off," he protested. He desperately wanted to stay with them and learn everything about the four boys.

"No. You have been fine all day so you'll live while at school tomorrow. Besides they are going to spend most of their time studying," she told them. Yukiko knew that her son must be curious about his new friends in general and their origins in specific, but it was getting late and she didn't want them to get in trouble with the school.

"Yeah!" Blade cheered before the words sink in. "Wait? Hold da horse. You want us ta go ta school?" He asked excitedly. Had he misheard?

"Yes but before that happens you have to learn to the material and learn how to be social and not hide when someone is near," she explained, crossing her arms. In pure joy, Shield tackled Blade, sending them both to the floor.

"We're going school!" Shield cheered. He grinned at the dark-skinned teen's discomfort as Blade flinched at the loudness of the magician's voice and the sudden intrusion of his personal space. He felt the taller teen trying to push him off and shifted so that he managed to immobilize all of his limbs. Growling, Blade headbutted the other boy as he used the distraction to push himself up and scrambled away. Shield laughed before lurching himself forward but Blade was ready for him as he grabbed the boy and pinned him against the ground.

"They do know going school means that they will have to learn how to control their defensive reflexes and instincts, right?" Elextrix told Silver, watching the two play fight on the floor. Why were they play fighting? He had no idea but it was one of those, 'look at me, I'm excited, so I am going to do whatever the heck I feel like' moods. And unfortunately, they had those a lot. Elextrix smiled. He knew they wouldn't hurt each other on purpose. Many people would be trying to stop them but he felt like he didn't want to or need to. It was actually quite reassuring to know that they feel safe and comfortable enough to show such emotions.

Silver tensed slightly and frowned at the two. "That's going to be hard. For all of us." He whispered back sadly. A distant look in his eyes as he recalled another time they had got excited. It was their first mission and all of them got in trouble after they had been told they were going on a proper mission. They had to plant a bomb in some CEO's office. The two got so excited that it ended up as a fight between the two. Apparently, he wanted to build some new houses in the junkyard that overlooked a portion of the Black Organisation's main hideout. The two got so excited that it ended up as a fight between the two nearly compromised the whole mission with their carelessness and nearly got them caught. The company was demolished the next day and about 75 people lost their jobs. An innocent man was killed because he chose the wrong place to get planning permission for. It was sad really. Although the job was complete, the organization punished them severely. Even him and Elextrix for 'not stopping them'. He shrugged and shook his head. No point dwelling on it now. Every time they felt emotion, they tried not to show it. The two had always had to stop them from doing this type of thing but he had to see the positive side and live with it. If that's how they want to express their emotions than that was fine with both of them. As long as it doesn't get them in trouble.

"Oi, boys stop fighting. It's already eleven -which is way too late for you guys to be up- so bedtime!" The two stopped fighting and obeyed, climbing off each other and standing up before following her back to their bedrooms.

"Come on, let's go." Shield came back to collect Silver, arms slinging around as he rushed them to catch up with the others.

"I think my life just got a hell of a lot better," Conan commented to nobody with a smile. He hoped that they would be in his class. This was going to be fun, he always wanted a younger sibling and thought the day he spent with them, he already felt like that towards them. Sure, they were going to be Chikage's 'adoptive kids' but hey, it doesn't mean that he can't form that kind of relationship with them. He walked out of the room and down the hall before walking up the stairs and headed towards his own room. On his way, he saw his mum scold Shield for starting the fighting but he just laughed it off and said that it was only pretend. Silver was already asleep, curled up to the older twin's side as the Shield stroked his hair absentmindedly.

He entered the other boys' room to say goodnight to them. He found them both awake, chatting happily to each other about the concept of going to school. Seriously, should he tell them it's not really all that cracked up to be and all the horrors of it? Then he thought differently of the idea. Where was the fun in that? Letting them find out how the world works is part of the whole real-world experience. Wasn't it?

"Night guys and get some sleep," he told them once they noticed his presence before shutting the door after they both nodded. Sighing, he made it to his own bedroom and passed out on his bed- what a day!

* * *

Shield groaned as his sleep was distributed by the sunlight hitting his face. Moaning, he turned slightly to emerge his face in the pillow while attempting to get back to the beautiful realm of what people call sleep. It was a nice dream- the best dream he ever had. It was an exciting fantasy that he wished he could grasp. The dream had felt so real that he actually believed, at one point, it could have been reality. But, he, unfortunately, knew better than that. He dreamed he was rescued from the Black Organization and that all his teammates had made it out alive and well. They got to live in this really big mansion and a guy called Conan was showing them around the place and playing with them. He had to hold on to it, to keep him from going insane in this criminal organisation. He held Silver tighter in his arms, smiling when the younger moved closer to the other teen's warmth. He loved his little brother and hated that he had to be put through this. True. Silver had never killed anybody, but he had to see the other three kill whoever they were ordered to. Damn, that sun is too bright, it nearly hurt his eyes ... He froze, his mind stopping in thought as his brain sensed that something was off. There was light in an underground chamber? Was he in the medics room, that's the only explanation! Oh crap. Wait. No, that can't be it. He pried his eyes open to see that he was in a room, painted blue with a window that streamed the magnificent rays of light through the thin curtains. Lifting his head up, he could recognise the room and he gasped.

"So it wasn't a dream!" He exclaimed happily. It was one of those rare moments when he managed to felt truly happy to be alive. Sitting in a room with the faint smell of bacon in the distance and the luxury of finally relaxing and taking his sweet time for once. He tried to resist the urge to jump up and run around the room as he still had his little brother's head on his chest and he'll be damned if he woke him up.

"Huh, Shield?" Silver muttered, prying his eyes open and sitting up. Too late. A pang of guilt fluttered in his chest as he smiled apologetically at the smaller boy.

"Sorry, I woke you." Shield apologised, stroking his hair, "you can go back to sleep if you want to."

Shaking his head, he let out a sound, "um-na," escape between his lips as he smiled at his surroundings. "It seems sort of surreal doesn't it; waking up in this place and knowing that it's just not a dream our imagination has created," Silver commented while stretching his arms and yawning.

"Even if it were just a dream, I would've been happy if I could live in it forever." The older mused before snaking his arms around Silver and pulling him close.

"Me too." Silver said, yawning once again and letting his hands fall down so that he could put them over Shield's.

"Guys!" The door burst open and two figures came flying into the room and hugged the two on the bed.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Silver asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"Yukiko-san wants us downstairs for breakfast and to give us all new names," Elextrix told them, settling down on the other bed in the room as he watched the three sit on the other.

"Why do we have to have new names? Our names are fine." Silver asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"It's so we can tell people d'em without givin' our real names away. Dat way, the black org will 'av' a 'arder time findin' us. Wiv most of our appearance changed and all dat," Blade explained.

"Alright! Let's go!" Shield pulled up Silver before running off, dragging his brother along by his arm.

"Hey, slow down!" The two back in the room heard Silver exclaim before chuckling at their team members antics.

Blade turned to Elextrix and smirk. "Race ya!" Blade giggled and punched him in the arm, racing out of the room as fast as he could without tripping over.

"Oh, it is on," Elextrix muttered before bolting after the teens that were getting away.

"Not a chance yer energy sponge!" Blade shot over his shoulder as the other teen was advancing on him.

"Shut up, Kasai no shōnen (fire boy)." The blonde shot back.

They reached the kitchen by the time either of them spoke again. "Hah. I won!" Blade cheered.

"You cheated though. You ran before I was even ready, therefore no one technically won." Elextrix tried to reason as he panted lightly for breath.

"Ph. Yeah, right. Make up some excuse. Face it, I won." Blade stuck out his tongue in a childish manner and the other just replied by shaking his head. There was just no winning with this guy.

"Who cares? Now eat up before it gets cold." Shield got their attention as he and Silver pushed the pair towards the table.

"Yes! Food! I'm starving!" Blade exclaimed before throwing himself on a chair and started to eat rather quickly. Silver pulled a face as he looked away.

Three pairs of eyes rolled at their comrades actions. "You're always starving," they turned to see Conan as he walked in and all laughed at his accusation. Conan smirked as he sat down at the table.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast or you're going to be late" Yukiko told her son, who bit back a groan in response.

"I am!" He replied back, trying to eat it fast without making himself sick. Ran would karate chop him to the leg if he made her any more late this month. Why did bodies just seem to magically appear around him? Would it be too much to ask for murderers to put their revenge on hold for a few days? He would like a vacation too.

* * *

Chikage was shocked. The boys were super quick learners and had learned the simple rules of algebraic equations within the space of two hours and were now advancing to the harder material. Blade was still struggling but was not that far behind with getting one wrong or two wrong occasionally. Most of the ones he struggled with were the tricky and difficult questions that were near the challenge questions at the bottom of the page. They had moved on to the GCSE stuff, learning appropriate information and skills from a multi-set of old textbooks that Yukiko had found lying around as well as from some of Conan's recent study guides. The said woman had gone and accompanied Ai to a college interview where she was hoping to get into courses to help her become a medic.

One thing, Chikage noticed, was that Shield could not stay still. He seemed to move a lot, messing with his hands and bouncing his leg. He seemed incapable of staying in one place for too long. What surprised her was that he had done the work she had given him but had to get up and run around the study from sitting too long before settling back down to get another sheet from the pile she had made for each of them. It was odd and confused her at first but she started to see a pattern of when he was bored or had nothing to do, he had to do something to entertain himself.

Blade was also having problems. Scratching his head when he was struggling or did not understand and she had to come over and help him as he refused to admit that he was stuck out loud. The other two seemed fine -content even- as the other teens just sat there- working through the different topics and methods provided. They didn't have any trouble and only seemed to get it once it was explained and work out what to do next. What surprised her even further was that they were conversing while completing their respective sheets and shared answers after, which were similarly the same. She smiled at their efforts.

"I think we have learned enough for now and we will continue the session after dinner," she told them.

At the word, 'dinner', Silver had frozen before pushing himself off the sofa and rushing out of the room to go and hide somewhere in the house. Chikage followed him with her eyes, turning her head as he ran past her. She did not attempt to stop him and decided to do nothing to prevent the teen from getting away. What was the point? He wouldn't cooperate anyway. Sighing, she closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again.

"I'll go and find him," Shield rolled his eyes before getting up and jogging out of the room to go and find his brother. The three still in the room noticed the awkward silence in the air as the twins had both left.

"So what is for lunch?" Blade asked, earning a punch from Elextrix. "Ow! What was that for?" He glared at the smaller who just glared back.

"For being an ahou. That's what," the other replied before following the woman to the kitchen.

"For bein' an ahou, my ass" Blade grumbled to himself as he followed the two towards the kitchen.

* * *

Silver tensed when he heard footsteps approaching but relaxed with a sigh when he saw who it was. "Hey," his brother greeted, coming next to the sitting Silver before sliding down the wall to join him on the floor. "Look, if you don't want to eat it then don't. I'm sure if we spoke to Yukiko-san and Chikage-san, they would understand." Shield slung an arm around his brother, who leant on his shoulder.

/I suppose. My body cannot handle that amount of food and it's making me sick just thinking about all those calories they want to shove down my throat./ The small teen sighed, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to talk about it but he had no chance of escaping it.

Shield sighed to himself as he pulled the younger into a hug. He had picked up on the change in communication and resigned to having the conversation mentally. With no one other than the two here, they didn't have to elaborate for anybody. /I know you can't,/ Shield started. /We all know that adjusting to living as a normal person is not going to be easy; but I know we'll get through it./ They stayed like that for a bit, feeling safe and content in each other's arms before the taller teen pushed away marginally. /Now let's go and see what the others are doing, shall we? And don't worry, I will talk to Chikage-san./

Smiling brightly, Silver spoke aloud; "thanks, Nii-san," before pulling the other into another hug.

Shield smirked and stroked Silver's hair. "No problem," he paused for a second before teasingly adding, "otouto." Silver rolled his eyes, smiling slightly but choosing to refrain from saying anything- trying not to ruin this moment where they were alone with each other; able to drop any of their worries and enjoy each other's company.

"Let's go." Shield got up before turning to pull his twin up. They went down the hall, the older twin guiding Silver by hand as they entered the kitchen.

* * *

The talk between them came to a satisfying conclusion for both sides. After some arguing their point across, they managed to sort out that Silver will not be forced to have lunch as long as he eats his breakfast and dinner, which the younger quickly agreed to. By the way, the conversation was going, he figured it was the best deal he was going to get. Something about being healthy and being underweight. He was too distracted after being told the final decision to listen anymore.

"Oh and about those names- have you come up with any that you might like to be called?" She asked the boys as she gathered all the plates and took them over to the sink.

"Heiji," they all turned to Blade with confused expressions so he continued. "I want m'name ta be Hattori Heiji," the teen announced.

"Follower?" Chikage looked stunned. But as she thought about it, it kind of made sense. From what she had seen, he wasn't the leader. It seemed none of them was. If one were to be appointed, she would have thought either Shield or Blade taking the position. They seemed all to act all equals and they followed each other.

"I believe that is the meaning. I am fine with any name. After all, a name is just a name as it only identifies a person but everyone can have a set of different names. I have decided to go with Hakuba Saguru, a suggestion from Yukiko-san as it means to search and white detective horse. A fitting name as I am interested in finding out things and would like to become a detective in the near future," the teen declared.

"The nosy brit." Conan joked as he whispered to the twins and Blade, "got it." Blade and Shield snickered a little bit but managed to muffle it so that Elextrix could not hear. Silver seemed to have more control but his lips twitched up into a smile as he huffed out a breath.

"I'm leaning towards Kaito, to be honest. You know, 'cause I have water manipulation and it's meaning is ocean," the older twin said next, leaning on the side. He hadn't really given it much thought but loved the idea of picking his own name. He would have to stick to it for the rest of his life so he was glad he could have this small luxury that not many people had. He had heard that people were given their names by their creators … or parents in people's cases … so choosing a relative name to his personality wouldn't disrespect his makers, and simultaneously make himself happy. Even if he didn't like them, they had still brought him into this world. He would try to destroy his creator as quickly and painlessly as possible. Letting the scientist rot in prison just seemed cruel and he just couldn't do it. It didn't seem right for those who were also threatened by the organisation and those who had no choice. It wasn't fully their fault.

"A fitting name," she turned to the youngest, "and have you thought of a name yet?" The younger looked down, shaking his head sadly. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can come up with the perfect name for you." The boy glanced at her and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"What about Shinichi?" The five looked towards to the door to see Yukiko standing there with Ai behind her. How long had she been standing there?

"Shinichi?" Silver blinked, confused. It sounded kind of familiar. It felt … right? In some ways.

"Yeah. It means 'one truth'. Conan and Ai came up with it and I was going to use it if I ever had another one but let's just be real, that is probably not going to happen. Having those two troublemakers is enough. Besides, I think it suits you. You're always so curious about things and always seeking the truth. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were a detective," the women giggled at the end. "Just like Conan."

Blinking again, Silver processed the word and then froze. "Detective?" He had heard the word before. Of course he had. Vermouth had always told him stories of nosy people that the organisation had to destroy because they were getting into their way. The criminal ring had decided they were too risky to be left to continue investigating. Some had been detectives. When he was younger; she told him about how he had to destroy those people and traitors. Thus, in hope of being able to be of use to his family during unpleasant missions, he had suppressed all his yearning to follow in the footsteps of his idol, Sherlock Holmes. He was lucky that he hadn't killed anyone yet, to further tarnish his inner desire, but he couldn't help but feel guilty that his teammates had to finish the job he had started. He just hoped that Conan didn't become a target because of what he was. That would be bad and draw more attention towards Conan and his family as well as them.

"See there you go again. So do you like it, if you don't want to be addressed like that it's okay," Yukiko laughed.

His expression was emotionless for a few minutes before he cracked a smile. "I love it," he declared with a grin, effectively hiding the concern the memories had sparked in his chest. He didn't want to worry them about such things.

"I'm so glad. Now that that is settled, I think it's time to move on to Japanese!" Chikage told them, causing Blade/Hattori to groan. Not another subject for the others to excel at!

 **TBC:**


	6. Chapter 6- Walking on the ceiling:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 _ **Author's note:**_

Here is the new weekly instalment. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review, favourite and follow.

Mostly bonding chapter only

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 6- Walking on the Ceiling:**

"I'm home!" Conan shouted, suppressing a sigh as he walked through the front door and into the hallway. Slipping off his shoes, he dropped his bag onto the wooden floor. That day, Ran had kept asking about the boys and he was running out of ways to ignore her without coming off as a complete jerk. They had no backgrounds to tell, other than their recently chosen names, and she was just curious so he tried not to be too mad about it. He guessed anyone would be interested and he knew the there are consequences in butting into other people's business. Without warning, Elextrix darted into to the hall and fled up the stairs. Blinking with a confused expression on his face, Conan raised his voice.

"Hey Elextrix!" Conan called out cheerfully. The boy stopped mid-step and spun coached low, trying to peer through the bars towards the area he originally came from. What was he hiding from? He wondered briefly if his mum had gotten the hairdryer out again, but then decided against it. Why would she need to? Maybe, Blade was trying to annoy him again? It seemed possible.

"Not so loud! Blade might find me!" He whispered from clench teeth so that only Conan would hear him. The theory was becoming more plausible, but it could be something else. He placed a hand to his chin and thought. Why was he seeking answers while he had a person who could give him the correct one right in front of him?

Still discombobulated, he gave him a weird look. "What you on about?" Conan asked him.

"Elextrix, run!" A small boy, with brownish hair and stunning blue eyes hissed, came racing into the hallway and stumbling up the stairs. "Shield's been found and now he's helping Blade. The traitor pointed out my position from within the cupboard," he told the blond hurriedly as he stood there- peering through the railings. "Ah! I hear them coming!" The boy squeaked, his eyes widening in fear as he turned and tugged on the teen's jacket.

"Let's go!" Elextrix exclaimed, scooping up the small boy into his arms before making his way up the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. Not only moments later, Shield and Blade came skidding into the entrance way. "What's up, Conan? Hey, you seen Silver or Elextrix by any chance, have you?" Shield started, looking around for the two.

"Nope. Can't say I have. Why?" Conan lied, still trying to get his head around what insanity was going on.

"Darn it. They must be 'iding on dis level. But we must 'av' checked everywhere. Silver is gonna be 'ard to find." Blade frowned and thought hard. Where could the two possibly be? They must have cheeked all the ground floor and that took forever. He hoped they didn't move into a place they had already checked.

"What's going on?" Conan was now getting annoyed that he did not know what was going on and he asked nearly everyone!

"We're playing this game; hide and seek tag," Shield answered.

"Okay?" Know he was more confused. "But, why?" He stressed out, wanting an answer. It was a childish game meant for kids, not people their age.

"Because you're mum told us to," he answered cheerfully, grinning. He loved this game but he wished he knew where they were. It would be so much better if Silver would mentally tell him where he was. It was a pain checking everywhere. It was more fun when they were hiding and being found.

"And you listened to her?" Conan started, not believing his ears. "You are not kids you're supposed to be teenagers! Stop acting like it, you don't have to do everything she says, she's crazy!" He couldn't stress enough how stupid this was. He leaves for a few hours and they do everything his mum tells them? What was the world coming to?! Next, she'll probably start to get them to wear embarrassing outfits and smother them, like she used to do to him and especially poor Ai.

"I don't get w'at ya mean," Blade said and Shield shushed him.

"You liar, they're upstairs. I can hear them!" He rushed off so fast that he became a blur. Conan blinked at the fast motion, struggling between reality and his brain's imagination. Surely, no one could move that fast.

"Ah! He's coming, don't let him touch you!" Elextrix shouted as Silver yelled out in surprise. "No, don't leave me!" There was a thump from upstairs in one of the bedrooms, "hey, stop using that stupid ability!" The voice drew closer and the running footsteps died to even steps which were approaching the stairs.

"Caught them!" Shield giggled happily as he skipped down the stairs with Silver in his arms and Elextrix trailing him.

"I knew that holo-protection wouldn't work." Silver grumbled, throwing Elextrix a look. It was all his fault they had gotten caught.

"Oh please. You should have told me that he can see through them," the teen shot back.

As soon as they got to the bottom of the steps, Silver jumped out of his arms and onto the floor. He wobbled slightly but regained his balance quickly. "Anyway, y'were sayin'?'" Blade turned back to him for watching them come down.

"The games for kids," Conan grumbled.

"If you haven't noticed, there is a kid among us. Isn't that right, Silver?" Shield smirked, messing up the younger's hair.

Pouting, he swung around to stare up at him with a hard expression. "I am not a kid. I just have to be in this form for at least an hour everyday now because it has become my default and it gives me a strategic advantage as I only am aloud to use my super-senses within the game." There were some pretty good hiding spots in the house that were perfect for someone as little as him in his child form.

"What? So like, a superpowered game of tag. That's so cool!" Conan brightened up and grinned at the younger, yet more awesome teens. It sounded so cool and he wondered how many abilities and special powers they had. It intrigued him what the human body could actually endure. He wondered if they were full human. It felt strange knowing that they hardly use all these things that can make their life so much easier and why they don't use them as often. He would give anything to be just like them and he was amazed by how lightly they address their powers and the fact that they refuse to use them. If he was them, he would make life easier for himself and use them daily to make his tasks faster and even more enjoyable.

"Kind of. We have to choose one ability that is minor and then we can only use it if they find us. It cannot destroy furniture or ruin something otherwise, the person would have to sit out and try and restore the damage. Chikage-san thought it would be fun to test if we could use some of our abilities effectively while keeping the environment as damage free as possible. I think we have had some success. Blade broke a chair with his super-strength but other than that I think the results worked out extremely well." Elextrix explained.

"Odd way to test it but all right," Conan replied with a shrug.

"So, guys. How did it go?" Chikage asked, walking into the hall. "Oh, welcome back Conan-kun. How was school?" she noticed him and smiled.

"Fine, I guess. Couldn't get Ran off my back though about what she saw yesterday. Seriously, I need some excuse or way to stop her curiosity from growing because another day like that and I am going to crack. I'm having such a hard time lying so I need false facts before I even walk out that door," Conan stressed, pointing towards the door that he had happened to forget to shut. He quickly shuffled back and slammed it to further emphasise his point.

"It's fine. I'm sure we can come up with a backstory for these guys tomorrow, so then, at least, they can be the basis to build on." Chikage assured him before turning to the small member of the group.

"Shin-chan, there's some painkillers on the side in the kitchen for that headache of yours. Kaito, you should take a drink, you're super-speed affects your body and you do not want to be dehydrated." The two boys nodded before they made their way to the kitchen together. The other two followed, feeling awkward just standing there.

Conan lifted an eyebrow. "What was that?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.

She thought for a moment before realising what he meant. "Oh, their new names. As they cannot be addressed by their ... 'unique' names, we gave them ones so they can be addressed in public places. I need them to get used to them before taking them out, so we need to start using them around the house," the women explained.

"I know that. I was there. Remember? I mean you called Silver- Shin-chan," Conan inquired. Chikage smirked and started to tell him all the cute nicknames she had come up with to call them. Conan sighed and wished he had never asked.

* * *

Another class. Ugh, Blade hated them. "Heiji. Are you even listening to me?" Yukiko asked, hand on her hip as she gave him a glare.

"Well. I am now," he mumbled with a sigh as he leant forward, trying not to fall asleep out of pure boredom. Catching up with things was a drag and he and Kaito seemed to absolutely hate attending the makeup sessions. The two women worried about what they were going to be like in school. Was it possible for someone like them to possess learning disabilities or difficulties? Are they not really trying? Both women were unsure of this.

"Come on, at least have a go." Chikage tried to encourage him as she sat there, trying to help him to focus and give him support and guidance when he needed it.

"I can't do dis stupid things ya call 'istory. It's completely stupid, havin' to learn facts from da past. Why can't everyone just live in da present, it would be a lot better," Hattori whined, waving his hands up in the air and then dropping them across the table.

"Well, without learning from the past, the future would be not able to as advance as it was before and people learn from their mistakes to make it a better future for everyone. For example, if someone from years ago had a disease and they found a cure for it and about a decade later another person has the same disease, they would not be able to treat it if they did not record the method of treatment that could cure it." Chikage tried to explain in a way that would not be so boring that Hattori was not going to listen but enough to get her point across.

"Fine! I'll try but only 'cause if these idiots go school without me, den I'll be on me own." And with that, he picked up his pen, sucked it up, and started to pick apart the questions. He didn't want to stick around here because of his inability to concentrate on things that didn't interest him. It was boring without the company of everyone else.

"Hey! We're not idiots, you're the idiot!" Kaito exclaimed, making Hattori smirk as he laughed under his breath as he shook his head. Things never change when it comes to them.

* * *

Later on, they were all in the library. The four boys had finished studying for the day- much to their relief- and they were all reading something they found enjoyable.

"Conan?" The said boy lifted his head to gaze upon the little boy who was curled up in a chair, book in his lap. While in this form he had taken to wearing Conan's old clothes and was now clad in a blue t-shirt and black trousers.

"Yes, Shinichi?" The boy blushed, still embarrassed for some reason on being called his 'new' name.

"It says in here that Sherlock Holmes had used heroin to sharpen his senses. What exactly is 'heroin'? I asked people but they refused to answer by ignoring me or saying that I did not want to know and just walked away," the boy innocently asked. Conan could see why others wouldn't. Despite everything they been through, Silver was still so innocent. Maybe it was the child's body or his reluctance to act his age or his adorable little questions but Conan had to remind himself that this was a boy who had been though probably enough to make a grown man go insane.

"It's an illegal drug that people take and is very addictive. It does more bad than good on the body but he used it to make him super aware of his surroundings and made him move faster as his blood pressure was high to create more adrenaline rushes," Conan told him, trying to remind himself that he was, in fact, a teenager and that he was not a child. He felt his cheeks warm up a little but he pushed it back down. He wasn't sure why he was blushing but he knew he did not want the other members of the room to see it.

"Oh," Shinichi replied with a blink. He was not actually expecting an answer from being rejected so many times but was also grateful for it anyway. "That's helpful. Thank you, I seemed to understand it more now." The boy smiled at him. The boy looked so adorable and it took some self-control to refrain himself from commenting his thoughts out loud.

"No problem." He decided to say instead before he got back to his homework. What was going on with him? Silver was like his little brother, so why was he thinking about him like that? Getting rid of those thoughts, he began to focus on his homework. He had to get it done before bedtime and it was approaching eleven. If he didn't get the sheet completed, he would have to rush tomorrow before the first period and it was easier to finish tonight and not worry about it again.

* * *

"Hey guys, what you up to?" He scanned them and found that a member was missing. "Where's Kaito?" He asked, finding it strange that Silver was there but Shield wasn't. The two never went anywhere without each other. Okay, maybe other than going to the bathroom, but other than that...

Wordlessly, the three teens pointed upwards -which was the direction of the bedroom ceiling- confusing Conan further. They won't going to make a gullible joke, were they? No, he doubted they even knew that unless they had the internet back at the Black organisation. Even if they did, he doubted that they would let them on it- just in case they got any ideas or tried to escape. He had been living with them for about a week now and he found them to be very odd at times yet strangely entertaining. Every day was never completely the same and he found it oddly less stressful.

He looked up and fell backwards with a yelp. "What ... the hell. How in the world did he ...?" His voice faded as it got caught in his throat and he held a hand over his heart, looking up in awe at Kaito; who was literally squatting on the ceiling.

"Hey." The boy greeted as he waved at him with a massive grin. "What you all looking at?" He teased, "is there something on my face?"

"Seriously Shield, just come down from there!" Silver sighed, folding his arms as he gazed up at his brother, who just stuck his tongue out at them.

Blade smirked as he pick-pocketed the phone that was in Conan's jacket pocket and tried to find the camera icon on the device. "Oh man, I gotta show Ai dis. She is going to be freaked out for hours!" He snickered but stopped as he struggled to understand how the device worked.

"Hey, that's my phone!" Conan jumped back up after he calmed down considerably from Shield's new ability, and glared at Blade.

"Fine den. You take da video. I can't work this damn thin' anyways," he huffed. Shoving the phone back to its owner, he attempted to try and calm down his laughter.

"If you don't come down from there this minute I am going to get Yukiko-san." Elextrix threatened but it didn't seem to have any effect on the overly energetic teen.

"Shut up, Hak-u-ba," he spat back. He stood up so that he was standing upside down and began walking along the ceiling. Putting his arms out, he pretended to be balancing on a type of beam as he 'dipped' his toe before moving the leg in front and the other.

Once he had gotten over the shock, Conan smiled and started to record it. "Oh, jump. See what happens!" He commanded. Would gravity claim him or would his ability's gravitational force reattach him to the ceiling? He wanted to know. It could be an interesting discovery if the second theory was possible. And he would have the proof is stunning video footage, whatever the result ended out to be.

"No. Don't do it, just in case you fall!" Silver quickly protested, not wanting his twin to be hurt.

"Aw, isn't that so cute. He thinks the master of healing can actually hurt himself." Blade teased, hugged the boy from behind and laying his head on top of Silver's. They missed the uncertainty that crossed over Shield's face before he quickly plastered on a carefree grin.

"Get off." Silver told him but failed to act upon it as he couldn't get out of the larger teen's grip, so he just sighed and let the taller do what he wanted. He was used to it anyway. It didn't really bother him, but it was still annoying how people just seemed to casually pick him up or hug him. Even holding hands with him was weird. He wasn't a child, no matter whatever form he was taking, yet they insisted on keeping him on a short leash. Over time, he got used to Shield but Blade doing these things felt strange.

"Stop recording this. This is just stupid, he shouldn't be testing out his new ability like this. We don't know what it can even do. Am I the only one that is sane here?" Elextrix stressed, thinking this was a bad idea. He didn't want anyone to get hurt- whether it was by accident or not. Sometimes, he wished they would act more their age than younger. It made hanging around with them more difficult. They just expect him to stand by why the act like total idiots and he didn't like it one bit.

Blade groaned at the smaller boy's words. "Oh my god, why do ya always do dis? Nothin' is gonna 'appen." He couldn't believe his cousin sometimes. The said teen threw him a glare, making Blade roll his eyes in response.

"He has a point though. He seems to be doing fine up there unless he jumps-" he trailed off as he saw Shield jump at Conan's request but he lost the gravitational force that kept him on the ceiling and fell. Mid-jump, he realised the loss of stability and managed to do a flip in mid-air to prevent himself from landing on his head and dropped to his feet gracefully.

"That was awesome! High five!" Conan pulled up his hand and smashed it into Kaito's as he followed the action.

"Boys! Ai! Dinners ready!" Chikage called from down the stairs.

"Race ya." Blade shouted, making Silver wince, as he let go of the small teen before running with Elextrix and Shield, trying to get there first.

Silver's shoulder's sagged as he left out a huff. They left him and it was the devil's time again where he had to eat.

He felt an arm lay around his shoulder and he fought the urge to run away or attack. "You okay?" Conan asked, hiding the sigh as he pretended he did not notice the tense muscles under his touch.

Silver smiled. It was not a big one but enough to see that it was there. "Yeah, I just-," he trailed off.

"I know, it's okay. I don't think my mum would make explosive or poisonous food unless you call her old." Conan laughed as he joked about it. He heard about the time in the car from Elextrix, who was curious about how the school system all worked.

Shinichi gasped. "She would do that?" Silver's worried expression made Conan laugh harder. The clueless boy blinked at him rapidly, clearly confused. "What's so funny?" Shinichi asked, tilting his head a little to the side.

"It's a joke. Don't worry, she won't actually do it. Besides, she said that she was going to make you smaller portions than everyone else now you've got some food in your system." He moved his hand from the younger's neck and took his hand, pulling him along.

The sensation of being touched by others- whether it was a hug, a simple handshake or them holding his hand or wrist- was weird but he got used to Conan holding his hand now. He seemed to be doing it a lot but Silver decided not to comment or ask about it. Maybe it was a teenage thing and if so- they had loads of work and learning to do. He just hoped learning social skills and courtesies wouldn't be too difficult or he might end up being confused most of the time. They couldn't be that hard, could they?

"Come on, I want to get some dinner before Hattori scarfs it all up," Conan chuckled while leading him through the halls and towards the kitchen.

Silver smiled at that. "So," he started, "how is that mini-fridge idea coming along?"

Shaking his head, Conan mocked sadness with a face resembling that of a kicked puppy. "Kaa-san said that I couldn't have one," he answered with a pout. Silver giggled as they walked into the kitchen to see the others waiting for them. Conan was going to miss them when they go in a few weeks to Chikage's house but at least during the weekend they would be here and he would hopefully see them at school. Especially Silver. He was going to miss his optimism to learn new things and the sparkle in his eyes when he found out something he didn't know. Also, their passionate discussions over Sherlock Holmes and his willingness to try and help in the cases Conan gets. It was simply adorable and amusing to watch.

Sitting down, he watched as the boy went over to sit next to his brother, shifting nervously in his seat. "Make sure ya save dat video ta private incase someone 'as your phone," Hattori advised him.

"Will do," he muttered with a nod. Dishing out his phone, he saved it to a place where it was hard to find if you did not know where to look before eating his dinner.

 **TBC:**


	7. Chapter 7- Moonight Strolls:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

It has been SO long since I posted my last chapter and I am terribly sorry. It's not been fully edited but I am hoping to fix it soon because my co-writer doesn't have time to do it. I know she wanted to do before I posted it but it is not really fair for you guys. Oh, and I will also go back to correct as many grammar mistakes as I can. So, without further anticipation, here you are. Chapter 7!

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 7- Moonlight strolls:**

The figure sighed, flipping through her book. It was a worn one that had been read plenty of times. The spine had too many creases in it, but other than that it was still readable. She wasn't really interested in the context as she felt like she had read it a billion times already, but there was nothing to do in her cell. Groaning, she set it aside, placing it on the lumpy, old mattresses. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she encircled her hands around her legs and laid her head on top of them.

All she could do was to stare through the bars of her cell, hoping something would actually catch her attention to find a temporary cure for her growing boredom. She found it odd that her kind was capable of such an emotion, it intrigued her as she spent long hours on examining and learning her abilities. There was really nothing to do around here, and the chains that contained her only offered a limited range to walk in. She was just a weapon; a pet for the fools who desired nothing but power and destruction and she had to do their bidding or suffer the consequences. Some life she had.

Sometimes, she caught herself wondering what everything outside of her prison was like. She had read, studied and learned about the world but seeing it for oneself was so much different than hearing or reading about it.

The girl was startled from her thoughts as light footsteps approached the cell. Looking up, she found herself looking through her cage to meet the forms of Gin and High-ball on the other side. She stared at them for a moment- indicating that she had acknowledged their presence- before averting her gaze, opting to stare hard at her hands.

"Why are you here?" Her cold voice asked as the girl tightened and untightened her hands in anticipation. She did not know what they wanted but she knew it was something she had to do. Whether she liked it or not.

"I have a job for you." Gin grinned evilly and she had to stop herself from shivering. It gave her chills that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She did not like- in fact, she hated that grin. It was twisted and the eyes were dull, ones befitting that of the cold-blooded murder he was.

"It's not a job if it does not benefit the both of us in some way. You're giving me assignments- chores so you don't have to get your already bloodstained hands dirty." She spat, looking up at the man with a glare. "A pawn in a game and you put me on the front lines despite my potential because you have new toys to play with after my team was destroyed because of the organisation's greed."

"While true, your snide remarks won't get you anywhere. You belong to us, you're to do as we wish- our slave. The sooner you get that in that thick head of yours, the better." High-ball reminded her, causing her to look away to examine the concrete walls that were all around her. She knew who and what she was but she was not going to let them have full control over her options and thoughts. She may have to do their dirty work, but that didn't mean she was going to let them enjoy it. They may have trapped her, but her spirit was free as the wild animal she was based on. Wolves were known for being territorial and one place she felt safe was within herself. Her thoughts, her emotions, her spirit wasn't caged outside the physical sense. Even behind bars, her freedom was more extensive than some people who walked free upon the service. Her refusal to be a mindless soldier and an obedient weapon interested the criminal ring. A rare specimen to keep alive. One they could learn off of and use to their advantage. People could say her strong sense of satisfaction had kept -and will continue to- keep her alive and out of death's hands.

"I guess you can benefit from the hours out of this cage to fulfil the task. I believe it will be easy for a hunter of your expertise," High-ball continued.

"Still a slave." She muttered to herself disgruntledly. What was she expecting? They weren't going to let her go and her only chance of freedom had been taken from her grasp. No chance in trying to cling to useless hope- it only turned out for the worst. "Well, I guess I have no choice," she stood up, stretching her muscles as the cage and handcuffs were both unlocked.

"Don't try anything funny or I will shoot." Gin warned her, making sure she could see the offending object. She rolled her eyes, simple scare tactics wouldn't work on her.

"Unlike you, I value life. So, I suppose I'll behave," she smirked at the two while giving them a wink.

"Oh, and why shouldn't I just end your sorry excuse for a life and put you out of your misery?" Gin snapped back. This girl always got on his nerves.

Smiling, she continued to follow High-ball, who was leading her to one of the conference rooms. "Because you have nothing to gain from such an action. I am a valuable asset to have and you know it," the teenager replied coldly with a deadpanned expression. She felt the butt of the gun dig into her back as she heard a low growl and had to suppress a giggle. Teasing people was enjoyable, especially when they can't do anything to you. Gin was her prime target because he was the most person likely to react.

"We can always make another one of you. People can easily be kidnapped, experimented on and trained," she was not amused by that, not at all. Putting someone in that position was just horrible.

"I don't know, replacing me won't be easy. It would take years, even decades to perfect an excellent hunter and you do not have that, do you?" She sarcastically spat, stopping outside the room as the other did. The other did not reply as High-ball opened the door and mentioned them to walk in. The figure refused to speak and she knew she had struck something, making her grin.

"So, what's my assignment?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest as she looked at the back of the chair that her boss was sitting on.

"Your targets are different this time. The four from the superhuman project have disappeared and I want you to track them down," the figure started.

"The superhuman project? But I thought that was just a myth! Those four are supposed to be the most powerful amongst the test subjects! Most experiments have died in battle with them and you expect a wolf, an animal from my faction to go up against them. That's nuts! We are the only test subjects left, them and me. My teammates were murdered in the downfall of the animal project." She couldn't believe it, they want to send her out to die.

"That may be true but I said to track them down, not take them down. Your mission is to report back to me once you have found their location, do not attack- just observe them," the figure continued with a grin.

"Why, though? Didn't you have them under lock and key?" She was curious. How did they get away?

"We lost them when the small base they were being held at the time, because of an attack. We are unsure who they were but that faction and everyone in it got arrested. They escaped during the raid and all the video footage has been deleted and all the cameras were taken down," the voice said.

"Way to go dip shit. Losing the most destructive teenagers on the planet. This is not your week is it," she smirked, finding joy out of it. This was brilliant. If they actually got away, there was hope for her yet. "Why didn't someone to go and retrieve them when people noticed they had left? Haven't you sent people to bring them back?" She wanted to know the extent of her target's potential.

"Don't we think you think we wouldn't have tried that already?" The voice was still cool but was laced with a hint of anger. "Most of them came back humiliated as they could not find them or was beaten by them in one form or another. The rest had been killed. Now do it before I make you have a reunion with your companions wherever people go when we torture and kill them." He snapped at the teenager.

"Fine, but don't expect me to fight," she growled before she was lead away to go and get ready. They disappeared and she gets chewed out. This was going to be a long day or however many days it's going to take her to track them down. This was a challenge she was up for despite her protests in there. As long as she didn't fight, this was going to be fun! Either way, someone's butt was about to be kicked and if she failed, they can't exactly blame her. The fools may have created the catalyst to their own demise. All they have to do is light the fire. Whichever way it goes, one side has determined the other's downfall. She hoped it was the Black Organisation. She would need to know which group had assisted in their escape. Not to tell them, but out of curiosity and to see if they could be deceived to help achieve her own personal goals. It was time to do some investigating of her own.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay with Yukiko-san and Chikage-san? They told us not to leave the house." Hakuba asked, shooting uneasy looks over his shoulder and back towards the Kudo mansion, hoping that they wouldn't get court. He didn't like or want to be in trouble and he definitely hated lying to people, it was just wrong if it wasn't necessary. He knew that they had to keep some things to themselves- like their secret but even that lie still made him feel a little guilty and on edge that nobody could find out and would never get to know the real them.

"Come on Hakuba. It's not that bad if no ones around you guys should be fine, right?" Conan waved it off. Worrying about something was not Conan's style and he did not want to think about it because his mum would go ballistic if she found out- which she would probably would but they can come to that bridge later. "Besides, if anything happens, you guys can just use your abilities," Conan added with a shrug.

"I'm more worried 'bout Conan get inta trouble. Yer sister can resemble the devil." Blade commented with a snort. He only went near her if he wanted revenge on someone or he was stuck on his homework. He never knew why they called it 'homework' because they were in the house for both classes and filling in those sheets she always gave them to complete in their rooms.

"Thank you!" Conan exclaimed, relieved that someone was on his side. Ai was scary and swore she was the spawn of the devil. There wasn't another explanation. "At least someone believes me. She's too creepy and mean to be anything else," he pulled a face and grimaced.

"I don't know. Looks can be deceiving and I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason for acting the way she has. Being cold and distant is a sign that something is going wrong or she's trying to hide something from people to protect them," Hakuba suggested. "Some people act differently towards situations. Maybe getting ready for attending the place called 'college' has made her nervous and she is trying to pass time studying for the 'entrance exam' and not notice she had been spending more time alone. That is one of the many examples that could have affected her behaviour temporally."

Conan gave him a 'really' look. "Trust me. I have known her since she was seven. That woman has got nothing to hide, she just doesn't like people and that is basically fact." He told them with a sigh as he watched Kaito use the side of the path as a 'beam' to try and stay on it and with his balance- it was a piece of cake.

"I should have brought my jacket. It's kind of cold." Shinichi sighed, rubbing his arms as goosebumps tried to appear on his skin. He wished he had brought at least a jacket with him. The one time he chooses to wear a short sleeved t-shirt, he just so happens to venture out into the cold night.

He stopped and blinked when a piece of clothing was held in front of him. "Huh?" He turned towards Kaito who had stopped to grin at the teen. Kaito pulled the thick coat over the younger's arms and slender shoulders before doing the blue, fluffy coat up. "You left it so I brought it with me," he explained with a wink.

"Thanks, Kai." Shinichi hugged him in gratitude, feeling the warmness of the fur coat and also from Kaito's body.

"Kai?" It was Kaito's time to blink, making Shinichi giggle a bit.

"Yeah. Kai- Kaito, you know?" He gazed up to the older, waiting for him to say anything. Anything. To shoot it down, to accept it. Anything.

After a few seconds- but seemed ages to Shinichi- Kaito picked him up and swung him around in his arms. "I love it! Shin-chan!" The boy blushed a bit at being called that.

"Um, Kaito. The term chan is used after a girl's name, not a boy's." Conan tried to inform him, it was cute but he had to make sure that Kaito understood that. It was part of why they were here, to learn how to be a normal teenager.

"I know that already and she knows it too!" Kaito chuckled at the pout and glare that came from the smaller. "Aw, it's a cute name! Besides you can pass as a girl. You look almost like one," he insisted with a wink. Yeah, and she's- no I mean he's- the cutest one, even more than Ran! Conan thought with a blush, he was glad that the light was dim where they had stopped otherwise they would have seen the blush spread across his face.

Squirming out of Kaito's arms, Shinichi hid behind Conan, gripping the teen's jumper. "I am not a girl!" He protested but they just laughed at the youngest's reaction. "See what I have to go through," he muttered to Conan, his voice low. Conan was barely holding in his laughter but after seeing his reaction, he instantly took pity on him. Poor Shin-chan. Being teased by his own family.

"Hurry up or we're gonna leave without ya!" Hattori shouted to them, beckoning them to follow as he waved over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Shinichi replied, running after them and taking Kaito's hand, who held it out for him. Conan sighed as he ran to catch up with them.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Kaito asked Conan, wondering where he was heading as he looked at the moonlight street. He looked up at the moon and couldn't help but grin. Since he was a kid, he always loved the moon, only if he only got to see it on missions sometimes.

Conan's expression weathered, "on an adventure?" He replied unsurely. He hadn't given any thought on where to take them and he didn't think to plan ahead.

Lifting an eyebrow, Kaito turned his head to look at him, "you don't know, do you?" He asked the older teen.

"Not. A. Clue." He admitted sheepishly. Getting out of the mansion was an achievement in itself- he was surprised that they actually accomplished it. Conan half expected either of the two would stop them, being so nosey and all. Caution seemed to be one of the top priority for everyone these days.

"So we are just going to wonder around aimlessly? Out in this cold. No plan. No nothing." Hakuba inquired, finding it stupid. Why would someone what to just walk around for nothing? It just didn't make sense to him. The teen was used to plans, back up and the knowing chances and outcomes of things- he just found it weird that nothing was set out. Not even a route for Kami's sake. 'Winging it', as Conan would phrase, was highly impractical and had multiple chances of something going wrong- whatever that may be.

"Isn't dat w'at he just said?" Hattori interjected, making Hakuba grumbled as he glared at the taller boy.

"Come on guys, no fighting," Shinichi muttered but those heard him so they shut up. The smaller teen sighed, leaning his head on his twin's shoulder, "besides I think it's nice to be able to go outside. Definitely without all the people around," he added, louder this time. The twins couldn't stop staring at the moon and all the stars that shone brightly through the night sky. It really was a beautiful night. The moon was almost full, a few more days before it became a whole. Shinichi smiled softly with a sigh. Everything they had been worth it to get to this point. Trying to live as normally as possible. He didn't expect it to be easy- he knew that it just wasn't something to be fixed overnight. Despite it was dark, it oddly seemed bright to their small group and he didn't want to lose this sense of freedom ever again. It made them happy that all of them made it out alive but the bigger adventure was yet to come. To finally be free and actually feeling belonging in this new society. To face the world and finally come out of the darkness that their past lingered in. It had only been a week and they had learnt so much and yet so little. The world was a big place and all of them couldn't wait to explore it- when they get the courage to be around other people that are.

"I find walking around at night better. It's more peaceful and quiet," Conan agreed with a nod. Everyone couldn't help but hum in agreement- it really was.

There was a noise, making them all jump. Conan laughed "what was that?" Hakuba asked, nervously, looking up and down the street they were walking on.

"Just a dog barking but your face was hilarious," Conan told them, laughing harder.

Hattori scrawled. "Shut up. It's not dat funny," he snapped, giving him a glare. He thought it was something else, like someone sneaking around- following him. He just hoped the footsteps he was hearing was a fragment of his imagination. He must have been tired.

Raising his arms in a defensive manner, Conan took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "Wow, sorry. Didn't mean to," he quickly apologised, hiding some sniggers that were trying to escape from his clamped shut lips.

"Wait! Someone's following us," the other four stopped at Hakuba's declaration. They quickly listened to any abnormal sound that sounded like it shouldn't be there but heard nothing out of the ordinary. Conan shuffled his feet, eyes darting left and right to catch any unwanted movement from the shadows.

"Watcha doin'? Dis is na place for a fight!" Hattori whispered loudly. This was a too populated area.

"Hattori's right, a fight might grab too much attention," Shinichi commented nervously, tightening his grip on Kaito's hand.

"Keep walking," Kaito ordered them. "If they haven't attacked yet, it could be that they do not want to be seen as well or they are just spying on us." He elaborated, ushering them forward. They quickly moved towards the park and when they arrived they looked around the area to make sure it was cleared. Satisfied, they turned to their unwanted stalker's direction.

"Come out, we know you're there!" Kaito called out as they stood at the ready, scanning the park. The figure stepped out from their hiding spot.

They all gasped, "it's you?" Shinichi and Kaito dove behind

Hattori hanging to him. What was that person doing here? What did she want with them?

"The boys have been rather quiet. I wonder what they are doing?" Yukiko wondered out loud, placing her cup of tea on the table and glanced towards the ceiling.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should go and check on them." Chikage got up and made her way to the hallway and up the stairs. On getting to the first room- which was Silver and Shield's- where they usually hung out, she found an empty room. Frowning, she checked the other two rooms which they were gone.

"Yukiko, can you check the library? They're not upstairs!" She asked, trying not to panic. Maybe they just have fallen asleep in there while reading or something- wouldn't be the first time.

"Nope! They're not in there either. Where could they be?" They both met in the hall and both eyes drifted towards the front door.

"Do you think they could of?" They both wasted no time, grabbing their coats and made sure they put on their shoes before running out the door and out into the cold night. Yukiko didn't know what those boys were thinking but when she found them, they were going to be in real trouble.

* * *

At the sight of the figure, Saguru quickly shifted so he stood in a fighting stance, readying himself for an attack. "Identify yourself," he demanded, eyeing his teammates with confusion. Why were Silver and Shield hiding behind Blade? It was unnatural behaviour when someone unfamiliar to them was nearby. He couldn't help but feel that he was missing something.

"Hakuba, stand down. She isn't going to hurt you." Conan tried to convince them, turning his head towards the group. "Any of you," he added for the effectiveness of trying to get the message across.

"T-then why does s-she keep following us around?!" Kaito accused, peering around Hattori, causing the larger teen to roll his eyes at the smaller boy.

That was a good question. Conan had also wondered about that. He wouldn't take Ran to be the stalker type of person. She had never really done anything like this without a good reason. "Yeah. Why are you following us around, Ran?" He asked, suspiciously eyeing the girl.

She looked taken aback before an angry expression crossed her face. "Why? Why? I will tell you why. I've been standing outside the cinema for two whole hours waiting for you to show up. You promised you would be there but you never showed up. I called you but you never answered your phone and when I got to your house, I saw you leave with these people!" Shinichi winced at the current rise in volume and the fact that she just punched a hole in a ... tree? Ouch, he would hate to be standing there. He'd have no chance.

Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes as she turned her head to the side with an expression that made Conan's heartache for making her feel like this. "I thought that you actually cared about our date. I was so excited... and then you just choose not to come!" She clenched her fists together and tried to hold back her tears but some managed to escape. "I guess you don't like me after all; to blow me off like this." She whispered, biting her lip after taking a big breath. She felt so stupid to be played like this. All anger was gone and she lifted her hand to try and wipe the invading tears that tried to stain her face.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," she apologised softly. Ran had directed it towards the currently more relaxed boys before turning on her heel and breaking into a run as she quickly rushed out of the park. Why was it the person she loved so much could break her heart so easily? It was more than devastating to find out that he cared about the four more than her. What had she ever done to deserve this?

"No, Ran. Wait!" He called out to her but it was useless, she wasn't going to come back. He had upset her and it was his stupid fault. He felt so stupid- how could he have forgotten about tonight. He knew she was looking forward to seeing the movie with him and he just goes and unintentionally ruins what could have been a good night. It was arranged last week and he had been ignoring her at school so she didn't get a chance to remind him. He took a few running steps but then realised something and froze in mid stride. He still had four teenagers to look after. He was supposed to be guiding them and with no navigator, they could get lost pretty easily.

Tightening his hands into fists, he tried to come up with something that could allow him to do both. Ran would never forgive him without an explanation. She could be as stubborn as a bull when she wanted to be but was it wise to leave four teenagers with powers who was probably confused and scared on their own? He could take them with him but he had no idea how they would react to each other- even under normal circumstances. He was fully aware of that fact that, for every second that was wasted standing here, she was running further and further away and he guessed that she was heading back to the detective agency. Someway, he would have to intercept her before she reaches it if he wanted to be forgiven.

"I can super-speed you to her if you want, but I refuse to stand in six feet in her radar. I barely know this girl and want to keep my distance," Shield offered hesitantly. If he could give his new friend some assistance, then he was willing to use his powers to aid Conan in any way he could.

"But, what about you guys?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to be taken up on that offer. "And- and what if someone sees you using your abilities?" He added worriedly.

Blade smirked at him and he shivered slightly at the look on his face. "Don't worry, I'll keep these outta trouble," he told them, pulling Silver and Elextrix into a side hug, which Elextrix tried to escape from. "We'll wait for ya ta get back," he promised the two.

Nodding, he turned to Shield. "Are you sure about this? I don't want me to get you into trouble," he asked, feeling unsure about this and needed reassurance that it would be okay and that it would work. It was night time and even if they did look outside, he doubted anyone could spot someone running at or faster than the speed of light. Feeling better about the display of power being somewhat covered by the shadows and people's overly active imaginations, Conan nodded hesitantly before stepping closer and waiting for instructions. He felt a little nervous on what the magician was going to actually do but swallowed his fears and let Kaito be in charge.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Conan's hand and then they were off. Conan trying not to scream at the extraordinary fast pace as the wind whipped at his body and attacked the skin that was uncovered by his clothes. His mouth was shut as it tried to force to open but fought it as he knew it would hurt if his mouth was suddenly dry.

They stopped about a few streets in front of where the girl was running towards to make sure that they could get her without using Shield's abilities again. Kaito didn't think that Conan would be up for another ride like that. Definitely not for a few weeks at the least.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick!" Conan wheezed trying to get his breath back. He bent over slightly as his legs were ready to give way from underneath him.

Shield examined him with amusement. "That is quite interesting. It seems the person coming along for the ride is nauseated and out of breath. Maybe, I should reduce my speed next time?" He mused out loud.

"You think!" Conan coughed, throwing Shield a glare as best as he could. "I thought travelling somewhere at the speed of light just as easy as a walk in the park." Shield blinked and open his mouth to try and explain the difference but Conan beat him to it. "It was sarcasm. Look it up," he shot at Kaito, annoyed with the teen.

/She's coming down the street next to your location now./ Silver told Shield over their link and he relayed it to Conan out loud.

"How do you know that?" Conan asked surprise as he stood back up. He still felt a bit queasy but most of the motion sickness had loosened a bit.

"Elextrix is tracking her and our location and Silver is relaying it to me." Shield explained, looking around the corner to see the girl racing onto the street.

"Okay. Here's your chance!" He smirked as he grabbed the boy and pushed him out onto the nearly empty street.

He ran up to the girl, grabbing her so that she would stop. "Get off of me, Conan!" She yelled, trying to get out of his grip.

"Look, I am really sorry. I have been a jerk to you this past week and I can't express how sorry I am. Please, at least just hear me out!" He bit his lip, waiting to see her reaction and he took a relieved breath when she calmed down. That was at least a good start at least.

"This better be good or I am going to kick your teeth in." She growled threateningly under her breath and crossed her arms. Waiting impatiently for the great detective to come up with some wild and unbelievable crazy idea Conan could come up with.

At that moment Conan's brain froze. He could not come up with any explanation at all that explains the situation without giving away the top secret. He knew it would be hard to lie to her but saying the truth would only put his new friends in danger and he could never forgive himself for that. He had to but what lie would he use?

* * *

"I wonder what's happening? I hope they're okay," Shinichi fretted, pacing folding his arms over his chest.

The other two watched this and gave each other a look. "Look, I'm sure they're fine. You worry too much," Hakuba told him, only to get thumped in the arm by Hattori. "What was that for?" He shot, swinging around to hit the teen but stopped when Hattori went to grab his wrist and shoot him a serious look. Backing down, he watched as Hattori went over to the youngest of the three but stopped when he heard a yell behind them. They turned around and a mixture of fear and relief came over their faces.

* * *

Ran stood there, irritated by the silence and blank expression the boy was giving her. After a few minutes of waiting, she couldn't do it anymore. "I knew it," she sighed before giving him a cold glare. Uncrossing her arms, she stormed away but she didn't get far as a hand was planted on her wrist, making her stop and spin around to face him.

Her heart melted at the expression he gave her. It was full of hopelessness, apologetic, hurt and ... confusion? "I never meant to hurt you, Ran. I'm so sorry. This week has been overwhelming for me and the constant babysitting was getting to me. I honestly forgot about our date with them coming and their stories have been tragic so far. They're scared ... more like utterly terrified of people. I want you to meet them, but you have to be careful what you do otherwise they might mistake you as a threat again. I promise I won't ignore you and let me make it up to you. Are you free on Friday night? There's that new movie coming out and I want to go and see it with you. Just the two of us?" He whispered, getting slightly louder each sentence with confidence, his expression full of hope as he waited for her reply.

Without warning his arms were full and her brown hair was blurring his vision. "Yes, I would love to," she pulled back and gave him a playful glare. "But be late again and you will pay," she giggled at his mocked terrified expression.

"Conan!" His expression quickly shaped into one of horror as he turned his head around slowly to see Yukiko. She was standing there with her hand on her hip and was giving him a 'you're in trouble Mister' look. The others were behind her, looking worried and giving their friend apologetic looks. Blade was giving Silver a piggy-back ride, as the smaller was growing tired and was about ready to fall asleep where he was.

Gulping, he glanced sideways at Ran and let out a controlled breath. "If I survive this," he squeaked. Busted! His mind screamed as he walked over to them, waving to Ran, who turned and jogged down the street, back to her house.

"Guys!" Shield suddenly shot out of the alleyway and jumped Elextrix, who gave out a surprised yelp, as they fell onto the dirty, concrete floor. "Missed me?" He grinned at the teen beneath him.

Shoving him off, Elextrix gave him a glare. "Not in the least," he replied, getting up and brushing off the dirt that tried to stick to his clothing.

"Lair." He shot the look back, sticking his tongue out which made the other boy rolled his eyes. Blade smirked at his comrades' immaturity as he felt Silver shifted to find a more comfortable position on his back.

"Well, that answers my first question," Yukiko answered calmly. Good right? Nope bad, very bad. "Now that just leaves my other question. What the hell were you thinking, young man?" She screeched. Silver buried his head in Blade's clothed shoulder, cringing at the pain of the incredible volume of Yukiko's voice and the others all winced in sympathy for both of them.

"Um, maybe we should save this until we get home" Conan suggested quietly. Better than out in the street. Someone might see and the argument could bring up some unwanted questions by people who might be eavesdropping. He doubted no one would be out here at this time of night but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Oh, we will." She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him along. Oh, how he wished that he was dealing with Ran rather than his mother right now.

 **TBC:**


	8. Chapter 8- The Strange Punishment?:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

Again, it has been too long but hey at least it's posted. I am hoping to post the next chapter out for you guys this weekend so keep a look out! My computer has been out of commission for a while so I apologise again for the big time away and hope I can make it up to you guys.

I'm sorry for the lack of movement in this chapter but the next one is going to be better. I promise!

Also, I would like to thank everybody that has reviewed, favourited and follow. It means a lot to me and I can't believe people are actually reading this. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! It gets me motivated.

 **Esmereilda:** Thank you for your reviews and I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it!

 **Gaszooksthedragon11:** I don't really want to reveal who the girl in the cage is, but I can tell you that it's not Sera. I also would like to thank you for review as I know that people are finding this story intresting.

 **Guest (chapter 15):** I must say now that this is a Shinichi x Conan fanfic. I am sorry to anyone else who does not like this pairing but it will stay as innocent as possible and will not involve any gaphic scene. It will not get past kissing or hugging, so I hope that puts your mind more at ease.

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 8- The strange punishment?:**

Conan looked away, trying to avoid the woman's angry gaze. He knew that she was against them leaving the house but keeping them locked up in the mansion all day was not helping them much in the learning to be a regular person. Maybe academically they are catching up but without any social skills or understanding of the outside world will make it harder for them to fit in when the time came. As soon as they got back, they all filed into the living room, relieving themselves of their shoes and coats once they had entered the front door. "So," she started, scanning their guilty faces and she couldn't wait to see what elaborate story they were going to tell her. "I am waiting," Yukiko impatiently added. There was a long silence as the five boys shared glances at each other. Her gaze landed on her son, giving him a stern look as she crossed her arms to try and get him to speak quicker.

Silver whimpered slightly, not like the seriousness the woman had suddenly adopted from seemingly out of nowhere and scooted closer to Shield, who sighed before clearing his throat loudly. "Yukiko-san, it was partly our fault. Blade and I wanted to go outside to get a better look at the stars and we asked Conan if he would take us to an unpopulated area so that we could see them without anyone around." Shield tried to explain, not wanting the poor boy to get in trouble for something that they all participated in and decided to do.

"Is this true?" She glanced at the group of boys and then to her son, looking for some clarification on the matter. Conan nodded slowly, confused about why they would want to take some of the blame upon themselves. Especially when they have to deal with the consequences as well as him.

"But, if you did just go to out together, then why were those three," she pointed at Blade, Elextrix and Silver, "at the park and you took Shield to go and speak to Ran-chan? You left them there, all alone with no way back!" She glared at him, causing him to shrink in his seat.

"You see. That girl followed us. She was angry and upset that Conan did not take her to the movies, not quite sure what that is, but she ran off and Conan wanted to follow her but he refused to leave us there. I volunteered to take him to her after making sure the others were fine with it." Shield continued, once again grabbing the woman's attention. One thing Yukiko had learned about these boys was that they did not know how to be rude and they didn't tell unnecessary lies. She believed him but even if she wanted to punish them- she could not find it in her heart to. Deep down they were good and strangely honest kids.

Sighing, she turned towards the other women in the room. "Well, they're mostly your responsibility. What do you want them to do with them?" Chikage blinked before turning towards the boys, thinking.

"Well, if they are that desperate to leave the house I think that we should try it. As long as they behave and stay close to us, I'm sure that they'll be okay," she mused, looked at Yukiko for her opinion on the situation at hand.

"I suppose. It's worth a shot. The museum doesn't get that many visitors and it would be educational for the boys. They have been working ever so hard on it after all." Chikage concluded with a grin.

Conan glanced between them as if he was watching a tennis match, in confusion. How could a convocation move on from scolding to planning them a treat? Normally. when he was in trouble, he would have had his books taken off of him or having to be grounded with the exception of murder cases and school. Maybe, having Chikage and the other teens around was actually good for him. It certainly kept his mum distracted so often that he felt comfortable to leave his diary with just the one lock on it and on the shelves with its fellow books and revision guides without fear of it being checked through. He only caught his mum once this week in his room and that alone was quite the achievement!

They had moved on to ask the boys about what they think of going out tomorrow instead of sitting there and doing classes, which they happily accepted with excitement and determination on their face. They needed to work on trying not to hide from people. It would take a while to adjust but it seemed the idea of them going to the museum would be a good idea.

By the time they all were allowed to go off to bed, Conan had come to accept it and seemed to let him worry go- until tomorrow that is. Was he the only one who was nervous about it? He just hoped everything would turn out alright.

* * *

"What ... just happened?" Silver asked as he stood upon the desk, in his child form, letting Shield brush his hair as they got ready for bed. They had just both had just taken a bath and his hair was still damp from drying it. He looked into the mirror that was also on the desk and was big enough so that he could see all of his tiny body. He had decided to change into Cool Kid as he had not previously that day and he remembered that he needed to unless he would be locked into his child next time he changed to him. It would be extremely inconvenient and leave him at an unfair disadvantage. Something he was desperately trying to hide from others. He was not weak; far from it actually. His body may sometimes work against him but his mind was still as strong as ever. He could look after himself and he didn't want the others babying him more than they already do.

"I ... have no idea but I for one am glad that Conan or any of us did not get into trouble," Shield admitted, trying to ease the knots out of the smaller boy's hair.

Silver hissed as he tried to pull away from the brush after a knot was caught in some of the bristles of the brush. Quickly, the magician snapped his fingers and the knot was gone as he slid the brush out easily. "Sorry, sorry!" He chanted under his breath, bending down to hug the boy from behind. He didn't mean to do it. He'll just have to pay more attention next time.

/It's okay Shield./ Silver assured his twin, smiling into the mirror as he flashed the other teen a forgiving look. Glad that he was forgiven, Shield went back to brushing the dark brown hair with more care and awareness than before.

* * *

"Are you sure that going tomorrow is even wise? We hardly know anything about normal people or their world. What if we mess up and everyone hates us?" Blade sighed as he watched Elextrix rant and worry about the events that were going to come.

"Well, Chikage-san said dat d'ere was going ta be 'ardly any people around anyways. You overthikin' it, 'sides I 'ared dere's dis mine where ya can go in and loads of exhibits. It's going ta be a lot of fun, just you wait!" He told Elextrix, attempting to calm the smaller down from his growing anxiety. He reached out and put his hand on top of the others. "Everythin' is gonna be fine. I promise." The teen stopped pacing to look at Blade's smirking face before shaking his head and sitting down next to him.

"I hope your right," Elextrix whispered with a sigh as he relaxed slightly. He just had to believe he, and his team, can handle this. Together, they could do anything.

* * *

Outside of the room, Conan sighed before laying his head against the wall. 'Their world', Elextrix had said. The term made him think of comic book heroes and aliens from outer space but hearing it being said by his new friend just reminded him how different they all were to everyone else. It was like they weren't from the same world that he had grown to live in and know, yet they had been on the same planet all this time. Hearing them say such things made him think how alienated they must feel. Pride swelled up in his chest on how much the boys had accomplished in their short time of being here and he wanted to help them every step of the way. No matter how complicated and though the path ahead was.

It was strange to him the fact that these boys had a different life and yet they could still go on. To adapt and learn to new environments, no matter how much they fail or didn't understand. Closing his eyes, he pushed himself off the wall. He was tired. Walking to his room, he took one last look back at the two occupied rooms and smiled. Tomorrow was another day and he knew they would try their best.

* * *

The last thing he expected, when he came down to breakfast, was to be jumped by Shield, who was bouncing all over the place. Stuck in his excitement, he barely noticed the poor boy, who had entered the room, until he literally crashed into him.

"Woah!" Conan let out a startled yelp as he fell backwards and onto the hard, laminated floor. He looked up into Kaito's grinning face and instantly pushed the boy off of his chest. Does this guy ever stop being happy?

"Sorry!" He apologised, scrambling to his feet and then stood there, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Alright! Who gave Shield sugar better own up, cuz I'm gonna kick their teeth two miles down d'ere throat!" Hattori yelled as he came in with a pink afro blooming from the top of his head. The whole room burst out laughing, causing Hattori to clench his fist and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Lighten up. The look suits you. At least the hair matches your clown personality." Kaito giggled, holding his side.

Hattori's head snapped over to the teen and his eyes narrowed as he growled. "Ya 'ave three seconds ta take dis off before I ..." He growled in a low, threatening voice. He didn't know what yet, but he could easily think of something.

Grinning, Kaito pretended to think. "Erm, let me think," there was a mocking pause. "Er, no!" He exclaimed. Hattori launched forward but it wasn't quick enough as Kaito dogged him in time, with his fast reflexes. This made Hattori nearly fall over as he stumbled forward.

"Missed me!" Kaito exclaimed childishly as he stuck his tongue out at the bigger teen before running to hide behind Chikage, had just entered the kitchen. She had a towel wrapped around her head as she tried to dry it. She stopped once she saw Kaito dive behind her and blinked in confusion and surprise.

"What's happening?" She asked, looking between the two as Hattori tried to get Kaito, who was using her body as a human shield.

"He turned my 'air pink!" Hattori accused, pointing at the cowering Kaito who tried to contain his laughter as well as trying to make an innocent face.

"He was too gloomy, so I tried to spread some fun to him!" He smiled slightly, successfully holding back a snigger.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "Kaito; get his hair back to normal. Hattori; stop picking on Kaito." This was about to be hard today but she was determined for it to work out.

"Fine." With a snap of his fingers, Hattori's black hair was restored in a puff of smoke. He glared at the taller as he passed him to enter the kitchen and see his brother and Conan, who were chatting about Sherlock Holmes- again? Kaito couldn't understand what he even did. All he wanted was for everyone to smile. It worked as well but, if he succeeded, then why were they angry at him? Shaking his head, he banished those thoughts. He couldn't let one incident get him down.

Hattori sighed when he was gone, relaxed somewhat at Kaito's absences. "'e always goes and picks on me. It's not fair and he always gets away with it!" He complained, running a hand through his newly restored hair.

She sighed disbelievingly and shook her head. She did not know what else to say. Ever since they had come a part of her life, it had changed her peaceful environment into an exciting, yet hectic one. Every day was not the same thing and nothing was ever boring. But sometimes she found that she did miss the peace and quiet that came from living alone once and a while. Hopefully, when they are sorted and put into a position where they could go to school, she could have some time for her own- as well as the endless weekends where they would be with Yukiko.

They all had unique flaws and problems and she had to find out how to handle them. In Kaito's case; he is too energetic and will very much like to pull pranks and mess around- making certain people his targets. While Hattori was stubborn, athletic and not to mention has a short temper, little attention span and low tolerance levels.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he'll calm down or move on to Hakuba. Just try to be patient. The museum would provide a distraction so the attention is away from pranking or teasing you." She tried to reason and was relieved that he just nodded. God, she needed some tea, it was far too early in the morning for this. Walking over, she turned on the kettle before going over to the fridge and pulling out the milk.

"Did you hear what happened that night? I heard someone broke into this person's house, trashed it and then just left without taking anything!" Conan started. It was a weird story. Why would a robber just break into a person's house just so they could trash it? Surely they could have taken the 60-inch tv or the whole set of jewellery that was in a box that had been torn open. "It was like they were looking for something but either could not find it or they did but it was too tiny to notice something was there in the first place," he added.

Shinichi frowned as he looked down at his water. "You're right. I don't understand it either. Why would someone do that? It sounded that if they had raided the place properly they could have made a small fortune from all the valuable items. It is strange indeed," he bit his lip thinking but could think of no valid reason for it.

"I was emailed this morning with the case as the police were stumped on it. If they can't find anything worth investigating or have no trace on who did it, they will have about drop it as nothing really happened. The only things that were broken beyond repair was a mirror in the master bedroom along with a cracked photo of a young girl and her mother in a park. The picture wasn't damaged but the frame was broken when it made contact with the floor that the police have deduced that someone had thrown it forcefully onto the ground. It was also noted that their 4-year-old son's clothes were torn and his bed had the stuffing thrown from it He was adopted by the couple a few months ago." Conan told him, and then after he finished speaking, he looked up and waited for his verdict.

Shrugging, Shinichi took a sip of his water before putting the cup down then spoke. "It could be a relative of the boys?"

Conan shook his head. " I don't think so. His parents passed away in a hiking incident while the child was staying a friend of theirs. He was put into care because he had no family left."

"I really don't know then. I am truly stumped. The only connection would be the person having ties to the family but I don't think it's normal for someone to ransack their own house unless they were really angry for some reason." he smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I wish I could be more of an assistance." He wished he could help but he was just coming up blank for now. They needed more information.

"Oh well, we just have to wait for more to go on." He looked down at the untouched breakfast on Shinichi's plate and sighed. "You need to eat something. We're not going to force you anymore, but we need you to at least have something," he reminded the boy who just groaned before cutting off a piece of waffle and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Kaito exclaimed as he bounced over and leant over the table towards them. Conan smiled, proud that he could teach them something. The first time he ever said that they all pointed upwards, towards the ceiling. It was funny but he decided to tell them what he really meant.

"Nothing, just going over a case I was sent details on last night," Conan told him before eating another piece of his pancake.

"Boring!" He whinnied before skipping to their side of the table and got between them. He put his hand loosely on each of their shoulders, "today's all about having fun!" Conan inwardly groaned. 'Stupid museum!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are!" Yukiko announced loudly as the boys got out of Ai's car as they scanned the street. They had dropped Ai off at her college and Yukiko was allowed the car for the day as long as she collected her and brought her home so she could go round Agasa's to continue her lab experiments in peace.

The boys looked over to be seen an old, historic building that had posters of new or famous exhibitions on it to advertise them to people new to the museum or have not seen the new things they got in to have a look at. The front was like a porch with a few steps leading towards the entrance and two pillars that supported the structure on each side. There was also a clock on the top of it is well to add to his historical effect.

"Boys," Yukiko grabbed the boy's attention as they looked over at her, waiting for their orders. "Let's wait over there for them. Conan must be running late," she pointed over to a few benches and they all took a place on them.

Hattori was bouncing his knee as he became bored and glanced over at the twins who were playing with their hands."Oh okay, I learnt this one from Conan!" Kaito excitedly turned more to face Shinichi and they started to slap their hands together and clap in a rhythm.

"A sailor went to sea, sea, sea,

To see what he could see, see, see.

But all that he could see, see, see,

was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, see."

Shinichi giggled at the end and was amazed that he managed to mimic the actions in time so it seemed almost in sync with each other.

"I recall that- I guess Conan learnt it in America. I think this is an action/ game thing or something." Yukiko mused with a smile and Shinichi nodded happily.

Hattori looked over and spotted Conan and Chikage pull up and get out of here of the car, closing the doors behind themselves. Both of them spotted the small group and started to make their way over to them."So, who's ready?" Chikage grinned.

"You are three minutes and thirty-three seconds late." Hakuba informed them, "we've been ready since we left the house," he dryly said, put away his pocket watch away. It was a gift from one of the scientists down in the lab to help him plan the missions and made sure that they had time to complete all their tasks- it became a habit of informing people of the time afterwards. A habit that annoyed most people- even Shield and Elextrix had to endure it ever since.

"Alright! Let's go on in then." Yukiko jumped up and the others followed her example before all of them made their way towards the entrance of the museum.

Once inside, Chikage had to pull the nearly wondering twins as they tried to go off together to try and fulfil their curiosity. "We have to pay to go in there first," she told them to only get identical, blank expressions. She sighed and pulled them over to the desk where a lady sat behind it, buffing her nails and chewing on a piece of gum- not interested and clearly didn't care about her job. Clearing her throat, Yukiko got the woman's attention who jumped into action.

"Welcome to the science, art and fashion museum: can I help you?" She wore a fake smile as she examined the group. She noticed five boys standing a bit away, one of them distracting the others while talking about something she could not make out.

"Erm, yes. We all like to buy tickets please." Yukiko told her, mentioning for Conan to bring them this way a bit so that the woman behind the desk could know they were part of their group.

"Are those with you too?" She pointed to the boys, waiting for a reply.

"Erm, yes they are. All of them." Yukiko clarified to the woman and she nodded, typing something on her computer's keyboard.

"That's 5 adults and two children. Children enter free, that would be 3,100 yen for all of you. Would you like a tour of the mines for an extra 200 yen per person?" The woman asked politely.

Yukiko looked at Chikage, who nodded, before looking back at the woman. "I suppose. Yes, we will," the woman nodded at the others decision and dished out her purse from her handbag.

"Okay, that will be 4,100 yen then please." Nodding, Conan's mum handed over the money and seven bands were given, "the tour starts in half an hour and these will let you take part in the tour."

Taking them, Yukiko and Chikage went back over to the boys, who looked at them expectedly.

"Don't lose these bands once they are on your wrist otherwise you won't be able to go on the mine tour. You have to keep them on your wrist and make sure not to get them wet or they will just peel off," she explained. Yukiko gave some over to Chikage as she started to put them on the boys. They made sure that it was not too tight that it dug in but not too loose so they could lose it easily with it slipping off.

They four examined it with wonder and Conan sighed. It wasn't really that interesting but simple things seemed to be such a big deal to them.

"Okay, now who want's to go and see a dead dinosaur's bones?!" Conan asked, causing confused looks to come his way. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed both of the twins arms and grinned, "come on, I'll show you!" And before they knew it, they were on their way to the west side of the museum.

 **TBC:**


	9. Chapter 9- Mines and Dinosaurs:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

Here is Chapter 9. I am so looking forward to the future chapters because I have so much planned for this story. I have written up to Chapter 23 which I am having writer's block on how to word it but don't worry, I am sure that an idea will just smack me in the face to get onto the better stuff and make sure to expect more action coming your way.

Great news! I have a laptop so I am able to update hopefully more often if I can get over this blockade ... so, yeah.

I hope you guys enjoy this and let's pray updates will become more frequent. Also, I am writing another story which has a load done coming soon to my account so look out for that. It is a Detective Conan one and is the Shinichi, Kaito, Hattori and Hakuba centric with Shinichi as the main character so I hope you guys will enjoy it. Without further ado, I will let you read the chapter! Adios!

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 9- Mines and Dinosaurs:**

Chikage smiled, relieved that the museum was not busy as they found it nearly empty. She thanked her luck that today was a school day at that no groups had come here on a trip of some kind. The boys seemed to be calm as they walked towards the dinosaur exhibit. They seemed interested in the smallest of things and that made her sad. The things those boys have missed out on so much. They haven't got to experience normal things and had the freedom to make their own decisions. But also she was happy that she could help in putting smiles on their faces and excitement in their eyes. It was a gift within itself.

As they entered the room, all eyes went straight to the structure in the middle of the room. Standing tall at about 12.3 metres was the remains of a T-rex's corpse. They had to crane their necks to see the top and even Hattori was impressed as he whistled. The platform it stood on was covered with artificial grass and had a border that gave off the illusion of rocks in the background.

"It's really big," Shinichi commented as he glanced up at it in awe. He had never seen something as big as that before. Unconsciously, he tugged Kaito with him over to the information board and scanned its contents. After reading it in fascination, he looked up to it. "So this is a Tyrannosaurus Rex fossil?" He tilted his head with interested as he examined the majestic best.

"And to think this creature used to be alive, roaming the earth freely with the rest of his kind. If it weren't for the meteor that wiped all the dinosaurs out, the human race would not have been able to have developed to what we have today as we all would have come instinct." Hakuba added matter-of-factly, remembering some facts from the textbook they were forced to read and examine.

Hattori let out a fake yawn, "bor-in'. Why does everythin' dat come out of ya mouth sound like a bloody report? I've 'ard enough junk in da past however long we 'ave been free to bore me for life!" He snapped at his partner, glaring daggers. Why were they going over this again already? The dinosaurs were all dead and gone- they were never coming back! "Unless there's going to be a zombie apocalypse in da future and all de dinosaurs are comin' back den dis is pointless to us," he argued.

"Almost one week and two days. You seriously should pay attention sometimes." Hakuba suggested smugly with a grin on his face. Hattori's eye twitched in irritation and annoyance. How dare that jerk correct him. "And you should know, learning about the past can help shape the future for the better, you should know and learn that fact".

A grin appeared on Kaito's face, making Shinichi and Conan have a bad feeling. Over the time he had known him, Conan learned to know that whenever Kaito got an idea, it never ended well for the person involved. "No. You cannot try to bring fossils and skeletons back from the dead." He scolded his brother before adding quietly, "besides I don't think your abilities will go to that extent."

"Is that a challenge?" Kaito teased, slinging an arm around the smaller teen. "You know if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish the impossible!"

Shinichi gave him a look and scowled. "No, you can't. The laws universe apply Kaito. When someone is dead, they're dead. Bringing them back should never be done … or attempted. Especially, something out of our control," he mentioned towards the corpse.

"You're no fun." Kaito pouted.

Conan shivered. "I certainly do not want to see that. Zombies walking all over the street, eating people's flesh and brain matter. Yack!" He paled and fought the urge to throw up.

"Thanks for that image Conan, shall we move on before any of us be sick or worse; pass out?" Chikage asked them, looking slightly pale herself.

"Well, if you can't take death, then why did you become a detective!" Kaito was shocked by their reactions to something perfectly acceptable to suggest back at the dark ring. In fact, they would encourage him to try to use his powers for the dark wonders of the world and evil purposes; always finding new ways to deal death to traitors.

Without another word, they moved on to the fashion side of the museum that was next door to the small dinosaur exhibit.

"It's not that I want to be around dead people all the time. I would rather prefer that no one dies around me. It's just that I'm cursed. Everywhere I go, I see corpses whether I want to or not. If death is following me anyway, I might as well use my knowledge to bring people justice and save as many people as possible." He explained thoroughly. Both twins nodded- that made a lot of sense. It was a noble cause to use his skills for the good of mankind. He was indirectly saving people's lives by putting away murders and criminals so less people could be affected by the violent acts of others.

"This is where they hold clothes that people all over the world have been worn since the 1960's to today's modern age!" Yukiko walked over to a section near the corner and called, "Shinichi, Hakuba, come over here for a moment." Curious, the two boys and Kaito, who were attached to Shinichi's arm and refused to let go, made their way over to her. Kaito did not like the grin plastered on her face. "This," she announced, pointing to a brown suit, a matching hat and overcoat, complete with a cane. "Is the outfit is an exact replica that Sherlock Holmes would have worn back when he was a detective in old London town!"

"No, I'm outta here. See ya nerds!" He pulled his arm away and bolted over to Hattori before the two boys burst out into a passionate convocation about the design and Sherlock Holmes in general. Conan moved over to join in the small fan club as he added his own input and facts about the man. Yukiko giggled at the boy's reaction before moving to stand next to Chikage to talk.

"Ellery Queen is better detective." Blade grumbled, folding his arms. Suddenly, they were bombarded by three angry people.

"That is so not true. Sherlock Holmes was better!" And then they exploded into an even bigger agreement about which idol detective was better. Kaito blinked as he was confused at first before a grin plastered itself to his face as he sat down and watched in new found amusement as Hattori tried to verbally fight three overly obsessed fans.

* * *

After some time, Yukiko and Chikage managed to get them to stop their debate and move on as it was time to go and be part of the tour. They had to walk all the way back to the front desk and stand there as they waited for some other people to show up that were also coming on it.

Once everyone that was participating was there, there were the seven of them, a large, middle-aged women and a couple with their two young, twin children- one boy and one girl.

"Okay, can everyone listen? I would like to go other somethings before taking you off into the mines." They all turned to see two men at the front, one of them pointed to the helmets. "For your protection, you are required to each wear a helmet in case of an emergency and prevention of injuries." The assistant started to hand them out to the small group. "There is no running and make sure that everyone stays together. I will be taking you around some dangerous machinery. So no touching them," the man eyed the two children, who nodded in obediently.

"It's a bit small," Hattori complained, struggling with the strap. Conan sniggered slightly and took it from him before adjusting the strap before shoving it back in his hands. Hakuba shook his head in amusement.

"Okay, if you so kindly follow me, we may begin our tour!" They all followed him through the halls, the five boys tailing at the back. Shinichi and Kaito were tense but tried hard to relax. It was a small group and this was practice for later when dealing with people. Being part of something was a strange feeling but it felt kind of... nice.

After a few minutes, they were plunged into near-darkness as they made their way through a cave-like, makeshift mine. The passage was narrow so they had to walk in single file. After what felt like for ages they finally made it to a more wider path that led to a room that was made of rocks with an open elevator in the middle that went either up or down to lower and higher floors. At the side were mining equipment on display; one of them was a funny looking wheel that was all rusty. Another was an old fashioned drill that looked real shape with a metal carriage on the top. There were tables full with loads of tools such as: different sized hammers, chisels, shovels, blow touches and loads more. All each individually had the date of when it was made and a brief description of what it was and what it did after its name.

"Feel free to look around. Me and my assistant," he mentioned towards the guy next to him. "Would be happy to answer any question you may have to the best of our ability," the man told them. The girl and boy ran off, peering over the glassed table to see what was inside the display cases, standing on their tiptoes to see.

The large, middle-aged women went over to the hammers, intrigued by the different designs. And, of course, Kaito ran off towards the massive machine, dragging his reluctant brother along. Chikage went off with them as she was supposed to look after them and noticed that Shinichi was pointing out the flaws of the design and Kaito was standing in front of the drill, admiring the spiral and the destructive power it did have when it was activated. He reached out, letting his hand hover over it as he smiled at the rough exterior. His hand was slapped away and he groaned as he glanced to the side to see Hakuba who had his was looking displeased at his behaviour.

"You're not supposed to touch the exhibit!" He whispered harshly at the smaller teen. "Or did you not remember what Yukiko-chan and the man said," he scolded.

"Hakuba, leave Kaito alone. It wasn't like he was doing much. He can't get hurt." Conan sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

Hakuba fumed. "But he was disregarding the warnings and rules," he pointed out, frustrated. He wasn't supposed to be in trouble. He didn't touch it.

"So? He can't hurt himself." Conan said, not getting the point. If Shinichi would have been listening, he would have pointed out that; yes, he could be hurt and that Kaito was destructible as anyone else. But he was too busy to notice.

"He touched it like this," he put his hand up and angrily hovered his palm above the drill near the spot where Kaito had placed his palm. Suddenly electricity started to travel in a spark from his hand and into the machine. "Oh, no." He quickly pulled it away, eyes slightly wide as he took a step back. What had he done?

The machine started to spin as it gave off a whirring, screeching sound as it started to inch closer. "What the hell Hakuba, I know you don't like me very much but that doesn't mean you can try to kill me!" Kaito shouted over-dramatically as he backflipped away.

"I didn't mean to you, you ahou!" He argued back, watching Kaito. "How was I supposed to know it still possessed a working battery," he continued. It was not his fault, it was Shield's for making him angry that messed up his abilities. It was Kaito's fault for being the annoying brat he was.

"I can't shut it down without my hand being chopped off." Kaito rolled out of its path so he could get around and climb into the carriage bit. He placed a hand on the ignition and quickly switched it off with his magic. It took longer than expected because magic worked slower on electrical equipment, but it did the trick nonetheless.

The small fiasco caught the attention of the rest of the room as they came over, some looked angry, others confused. "Kaito! Come down this instant, young man." Yukiko pointed to the ground and glared. He obeyed, jumping down and landing next to her, making her jump slightly before she managed to recompose herself. He didn't like the look of disappointment and anger she obviously showed and hung his head. He was in trouble, wasn't he?

"And that is exactly why you shouldn't touch the exhibit," Hakuba smirked at him in triumph. He crossed his arms over his chest as he sent a look that said, 'I told you so'.

Shinichi blinked in disbelief. He had seen the ordeal and knew for once, it wasn't Kaito's fault. "But you touched it. It was your fault … mph," he tried to tell them but hand his mouth covered by Hakuba, who put his finger up to his lips and made a 'shushing' noise.

"I don't care who started it, just don't touch anything again. Are we clear?" The man sounded angry as he examined them with beady eyes.

"How did you even activate it anyway? The key isn't anywhere near here." His anger turned to befuddlement as he noticed that fact.

"Malfunction? I suspect." Chikage told him, trying to throw him off. It wouldn't do any good for people to get suspicious.

"Well, until it is suspected, the tour is suspended. If you would follow me, I will take you back and we will send an announcement when we are ready to continue," he announced, gesturing back towards the way they came.

"Actually, it's okay. We need to get home anyway. But thank you." She bowled towards to the man before turning to the kids. She had to find out what had happened. "Let's go," she flashed the man an apologetic smile before they left. They decided to go and eat in the cafe before making the trip home. They must be getting hungry by now. It was past half one.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want some, Shinichi?" Conan asked, "I'm sure I could go and get you something." He took another bite before looking at the boy, who moaned, putting his head in his folded arms that laid upon the table. "That's a no then?" Conan laughed before taking one hand and rubbing the younger's shoulder, "don't worry, no one's going to force you. But it is nice to have the option, though."

"Yeah, I guess," the smaller teen sighed. He looked over the other side to see Hakuba and Kaito arguing about the 'incident' on whose fault it was and sighed again. "Where's Hattori? I haven't seen him for a while," he pulled himself up and looked around the cafe to see no sign of him. He was slightly worried.

"Er, I think he said something about the toilet. He should be fine. He's got my mum waiting to bring him back." Something in Conan's pockets vibrated and he patted down his pockets until he brought out the device. Rolling his eyes, he pressed the 'answer' button.

"Inspector Mague?" Conan inquired.

"Ah, Conan, we need your help. A serial killer is on the loose and we need someone to help track him down. He's already killed 6 children in both genders and 4 women. Can you come down to the station? My hands are tied here!" The voice from the otherside reported. He sounded like he was on a computer as there were a small 'clicking' noises filtering through the phone.

"What!" Conan coughed, "I'll be there as soon as possible," he promised before hanging up.

Shinichi looked at him with wide eyes, hearing the convocation with his advanced hearing. "That's terrible," he worriedly said, sitting up straight.

"Once Mum gets back, I'm going to have to go down to the station." Conan glanced towards the entrance, hoping they would hurry up. He needed to go and the sooner the better.

"Can- can I come with you?" The boy started nervously, "I- I want to help catch this guy," he pleaded, giving him his puppy dog eyes.

Conan was taken aback and then his eyes turned sad. "I can't. It's official police business and if something would happen, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. What if something happened? What if someone finds you or knows who you really are?" He couldn't really take him. If they won't hiding from a criminal organisation, then he might have, but to go now would get himself and Shinichi in trouble.

Shinichi smiled slightly and shook his head. "Then I will deal with the consequences. Living in fear is not going to help any of us. I want to come, I can help and give those people that died the justice they deserve. Please let me come." He didn't think that he was being selfish or unreasonable. He meant everything he said.

Conan sighed, "Mum's going to kill me ... but fine. But you have to promise that you won't get in the way. Okay?" Shinichi nodded happily and they both quickly evacuated their chairs and made their way towards the exit.

"Where you going?!" They stopped, Shinichi's shoulders slumped as he groaned inwardly. Of course, his overprotective brother would want to know.

"To catch a killer. Tell them when they get back!" They did not get far until both boys had run after them.

"Without us! I'm insulted." Kaito threw a look at them. Why would they want to go without them?

They stopped once more as they got out into the hall and Chikage came up from behind and Yukiko stood in their way. After explaining the situation, Yukiko sighed. "I guess we are going for a detour on this trip. Let's go," she announced after 15 minutes of arguing about going and taking them along. There was no winning with her son.

Conan groaned, throwing his head back. "Why does everyone want to come? People's lives are in danger," he felt a tug on his hand as Shinichi pulled him towards the exit.

"At least it won't be boring," Shinichi shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. But this was going to be our thing." Shinichi heard the boy mutter and he blinked. Wondering what Conan had meant by that but didn't get the chance to ask when he was lifted off the ground. He turned his head and pouted at Kaito

"Put me down." He ordered the grinning teen and scowled when his brother only held him tighter.

"You nearly left without telling me where you're going. I won't put you down until you promise me you will tell me next time! It isn't that hard."

Shinichi huffed and looked away. "But I …" he started but the look Kaito was giving him made him stop.

"No excuses," Kaito growled lightly. He didn't want Shinichi going around on his own. He was not in perfect health and had no real superpowered defences that would help him in battle.

"Fine, I will." Shinichi sighed and Kaito raised an eyebrow. "I promise." Satisfied, he set the smaller teen down on the ground and grabbed his hand instead. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Never again.

* * *

 **TBC:**


	10. Chapter 10- Supicious Intensions:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

Finally, a new complete instalment of this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to favourite, follow and comment!

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 10!- Suspicious intentions:**

After some sorting, they split themselves between two cars. Chikage, Conan, and the twins were in Conan's car while everyone else took Ai's. The journey to the police station was nothing but an uneventful one. Yukiko tried small talk, but Hakuba and Hattori weren't very talkative. After hearing some necessary details about the case before they left the museum, they were not really up to talking.

The four found it disgusting that someone could stoop so low as to actually murder people just for fun. Granted, they were definitely not saints themselves, but being influenced and forced to kill counted for some innocence. They didn't have a choice to kill; it was either kill or be killed. It wasn't right; but what choice did they have?

Once they had arrived, they parked in the small parking lot around back and headed in. They filed into the office to find it nearly empty. Conan looked around before going up to the man behind the desk. This man had black hair with green eyes and was a little overweight.

"Ah, Conan. How may I help you?" The man greeted as he noticed the teenager's presence.

"I was wondering where Inspector Megure was? He called me to help on the case." Conan replied.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that." He pointed to a hallway that leads off from the office, "he should be in meeting room 2 with Sato."

Smiling in thanks, Conan lead them down towards where the man was indicating. He threw a small 'thank you' over his shoulder as he went with a wave. The black-haired man watched them go, wondering if he should ask what Mrs. Kudo, another woman, and a few other teenagers were doing here but decided not to comment. Maybe they were here for the investigation too? It was possible. But he probably would never know- they never really told them anything. He was just a receptionist after all. Shaking his head, he went back to filing some reports.

The room was a pale blue colour and of average size. It held a huge, oval table in the middle that was surrounded by many chairs. Upon said table laid missing person reports, information about the deceased and pictures of the crime scene. Three people were surrounded around it as the examined and discussed the contents.

"Ran?" The girl in question turned towards them and smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked, baffled by the girl's appearance.

Beside her, Kogoro looked over his shoulder for the second and groaned. What was the detective brat doing here? This was his case, damn it. The police called him and Conan was going to take all the credit because the papers want to boost the hot-shots reputation and make them more money as many girls ogled over him. How dare Conan steal his fame. He was supposed to be the great detective Mouri Kogoro and he had no clients because of some hot kid with a lucky streak. Turning back, he took the advantage to get a headstart on the case. If he beat the kid at something, then he'll get more clients. He just hoped that Ran would keep the brat distracted so that he could solve the case and catch the criminal all by himself.

"Well. Dad was called in to help with the investigation, so I thought I could come along and help." Ran shrugged as she stepped further towards him. Noticing that Conan's mum was standing in the doorway, she looked past them to see the four boys, who were almost shadowing her, feeling awkward and looking ready to bolt at any second.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked, changing the question, hoping to get a more desired answer he wanted.

Ran blinked. "Shouldn't you?" She asked and Conan groaned. Was she seriously doing this? Now? There were people dying out there and here she was playing twenty questions with him.

While distracted, they didn't notice that Shinichi had moved over and was now scanning everything there was on the table and took as much information in as he could. Curious, Kaito went to stand beside him and looked over the smaller teen's shoulder. He felt Shinichi shiver under his touch. Frowning in concern, he turned his head to the direction of where the other boy was looking. His eyes widened slightly in horror. In the picture, there was a young boy, no older than 5, laying on the ground, body covered in thick red blood. They stared for a minute, gathering every detail before both of their heads turned away- hoping to never see the picture ever again. It just looked horrible.

"What! You skipped school to go to a stupid museum. What about your education? I thought you cared about what grades you have." She couldn't understand why he suddenly didn't care about getting a good education. He seemed to be a nerd who took school seriously but ever since they had come along, he was taking more time off than never before.

"What- I do care. Of course I care. Even with the days off, I am still the top student in the school. Besides, I already have a job," he waved it off. He didn't know what the big deal was. He was just looking out for his new friends and it wouldn't kill him to fall behind in class. It's not like he wouldn't be able to catch up on his work. Everyone knew that, and he was a dedicated and fast learner, and no doubted they would teach something in the days he was missing that he didn't already know. He possessed the intellect of someone surpassed his age.

Ran sighed in defeat. "Just come back school soon, okay? Sensei is worried about you missing something important for the upcoming exams."

"Don't worry. I probably will be coming back tomorrow or Wednesday anyway," he assured her with a grin.

"You better!" He heard Ran mutter as placed a hand on her shoulder before moving over towards the case files.

"You found anything?" Conan asked them, turning to the twins.

Shinichi hummed. "It's a pattern," he commented, grabbing everyone's attention. "I- I may be wrong," he shifted uncomfortably, not used to feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"Anything you got would be appreciated, kid," the inspector encouraged, wondering who these people were and why they came with Conan. He would have to speak to Conan about bringing them. But if they could help, he guessed he could let it slide for now.

"The first death was a woman. The next was two children. One boy and one girl. The pattern is then repeated again. After that, there was another woman and then a young girl, so the next has to be a boy." He pointed out, mentioning towards the different pictures for each of the mentioned.

"We already know that you idiot!" Kogoro snapped. At this, Kaito's head snapped up as he glared at the brown suit-clad man. He did not just insult Silver.

"Come on, Kagoro, he got it quicker than you. What's your name kid?" Megure asked, impressed on how quick he made the connection.

"Sil- Shinichi." He quickly corrected, hoping no one could catch on his mistake. Shinichi scolded himself, he needed to be careful. "The parks are his hunting ground. Less suspicion and more selection. No one would bat an eye if someone lingered there. A person would be less cautious of a person watching a few kids. They would think that they were a relative of some kind keeping an eye on their children."

"You seem to have a sharp eye there." The teenager blushed at the comment, muttering a thank you before turning his gaze back to the table.

"Wait!" Kaito smirked, dramatically pausing to make sure everyone was listening. "Now. Who do we know fits in the next victims' category?" Shinichi blinked and then stiffened in realization as his eyes grew wide. Conan, Hattori and Hakuba looked over, Hattori smirking and the other two thinking it was a bad idea.

Shinichi saw this and paled. "Oh, no. No. No. No. No. Just no." He shook his head as he backed up into Kaito and regretted it immediately when the older boy had grabbed him in an inescapable trap with his arms.

"Absolutely not. We are not, I repeat not, sending him as bait." Chikage commented, trying to shake off the confused looks being thrown their way. "There is one thing testing it in the house and another testing it out in the field when millions of things could go wrong and against a killer none less." Shinichi sighed in relief, relaxing in Kaito's arms as he slumped against his chest. He put his head back and thanked God that someone was against it.

"But it's the perfect opportunity to catch this guy," Kaito reasoned and Hattori nodded in agreement. "We're not going to have another chance for weeks if we don't take it until the pattern rotates again and not to mention…"

"That there will be less murder than there could have been if we left the opportunity slide." Hakuba continued and Shinichi stared to panic. Where they really serious? Him in his child form against a killer. That idea was just insane. Granted, he knew where the logic was coming from but it didn't make the situation any better.

"Um, excuse me. But what exactly are you suggesting?" Ran asked, feeling awkward just standing there as the others seem to be having a private convocation.

Scrawling, Kogoro also eyed them suspiciously. "Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." The new teenagers seemed odd to him. Especially the two that looked like Conan's long-lost brothers or something. He didn't really know how to describe it but his instincts were telling him he was missing something. Something that was important but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. What was it?

"Oh. No, it's nothing. Honest." Conan told them, waving his hand dismissively. He wasn't going to tell them. No way. He didn't like lying to anyone; especially Ran. It was hard to but he couldn't tell her the truth. They had been best friends since elementary school and he didn't want them to drift apart. Ran was one of the few friends he had and if she ever found out about him keeping secrets from her he would end up as target for targe pratice and possibly ignored for at least days- even weeks if she was pissed. That was the last thing he wanted.

She did not look impressed. "Conan, what are you hiding for me?" She asked, approaching to study the boy's face better. Her tone was curious with a hint of irritation. He had to stop himself from looking nervous. He couldn't mess up when she is so close to him. Any nervousness or any other suspicious signs and she would never let him walk out of here until she was satisfied. Raising an eyebrow, she waited for an answer. And hopefully the right one.

Sensing his distress, Elextrix quickly jumped in the convocation to save him. "What Conan is trying to say is that sending someone we know to play bait means that we can keep tabs on him and be on standby so that we can be there should anything go wrong. Also, it would increase the chance of catching our target and reduce the possibility of someone else being chosen as the criminal's next target. The person we know is very smart and knowledgeable in the field. It's the best course of action we could take. This way, the perpetrator would have no knowledge that he is working with the police until it's too late." He didn't want to do this to Silver but he should be fine. Despite the way he portrays himself, he's a great spy and actor.

"I agree," Blade nodded. He couldn't wait to see Silver in action again; not to mention the culprit's face when he finds out he was beaten by a mere child.

/I'm not that good./ Shinichi moaned as he fell back against his chest as Kaito hugged him tighter.

Kaito frowned at what Shinichi said. /So quick to doubt yourself. Have a little faith in your abilities. And I am not just talking about your powers. We can't have you going around all gloomy and miserable, can we? Come on, smile! You know you want to./ Leaning over, he examined the younger's face as he nudged his slightly. Seeing an expression nowhere near what he desired, he frowned inwardly before putting on a grin. Being stared at made his face heat up as embarrassment settled in, but it also made a smile push it's way unwantedly onto his face.

/You're an idiot,/ he huffed mentally before elbowing him in the ribs. The grin never wavered as he cocked an eyebrow; clearly amused by the action.

/Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way./

Shinichi tried to stop himself from nodding. /I don't know. I may have to find myself a new brother from now on./ Silver teased.

Kaito looked mock hurt. /No, mine./ He whined, hugging him closer as if he was his favourite toy.

/Always,/ Shinichi laughed. Kaito smiled, at least he distracted him from the case.

"You've got a point. I guess a new approach will be more beneficial. Kogoro what's your opinion?" The inspector turned to the detective, waiting for his verdict of the situation.

What did he think? Well, he had no idea. Where they seriously going to use a child for this or did they have something good up their sleeve? Well, whatever it is, they were teenagers. He doubted any of their ideas would heed positive results. They were just setting themselves up for failure. He nearly scoffed at the idea of the inspector letting children deal with grown-up business. But when they fail, he would have a chance to one-up Conan, prove him wrong, and get the job done the right way. "Why not, let the rookies have a shot and then they can watch a real detective at work."

"Who said we're gonna fail, old man," Hattori spat, determination and anger burning in his eyes.

"Yeah," he scoffed, " I would like to see that."

"We should go and pick him up!" Shinichi groaned at Kaito's exclamation. That would mean going all the way back to the house, de-age, get clothes for both forms and come all the way back. It was just too much effort. And then there was doing the whole thing. Spending that time at the museum was already making him tired and now they want to add more to it? Sighing, he weighed his options and knew he wasn't going to get out of this one this easily.

"I'll go, Conan can drive." And before anyone could add more, the three left the room, leaving the other occupants to stand there awkwardly.

Chikage turned to Yukiko. "We can't let them go on their own. I'll go with them; you stay here." Leaving no room for argument –or agreement for that matter– she ran after the three. By the time she had caught up, they had already made it outside and to where Conan's car was parked. Chikage was so excited. She couldn't wait to see Silver's younger form again, it's so cute!

* * *

Shinichi didn't know what to think. He wanted to help out and save people, but he couldn't help but be a little afraid. To accomplish this mission, it would mean going in alone and that in itself made him unsettled. Never before had he needed to face any assignment alone. He always had someone with him- they never allowed him to go anywhere by himself- let alone something as important as this. Sighing, he stared out the window, seeing the world flow past him. Despite his protests and doubts, he still wanted to help those poor, innocent victims that could have been target by the crazy kidnapper by taking out the potential danger.

"Come on, Silver. Cheer up! I thought you liked to help people?" Shield grinned as he reached over to poke the teen. The teen frowned when the younger tried to avoid eye contact.

"I do." He replied shortly. There was a short pause as Shinichi took a deep breath. "It's just that … I have never done a mission in my child form before. My new ability may allow me to become a potential target but it lacks in physical advantages of being so small. My child form isn't designed to take down a criminal. The original function was for infiltration and evasion. There are many things that could go wrong. What if I mess up?" His expression was blank but he couldn't hide the worry that was bubbling up inside his chest and was trying to make itself known.

Shaking his head, Shield scooted over into the middle seat so he was sitting next to his brother. "As that may be true, the only reason we're still alive is you. You have shown us that physical strength is not everything, you know? Besides, I am always there for you. Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not there." Kaito was happy when he saw Shinichi's reflexion smile. It was true. Even apart, they were still connected in some ways. Thoughts, feelings and sometimes even emotions. Powerful enough to be sent over a large distance. They knew that if Shinichi needed him, Kaito could be at his side in seconds. It made Shinichi feel somewhat safe and more at ease with the task that needed to be done.

Conan thought. "Well, if protection is the issue, then I'm sure that Professor Agasa can help." It was their best bet and he heard that he and Ai had been working on a new secret project. He had tried to get Ai to tell him, but she said that it was a surprise. He had got a feeling it had something to do with their new arrivals and normally his instincts were correct.

Turning his head to face the front, the youngest blinked. "Who's 'Professor Agasa'?" Out of the mirror, he saw the two boys watching him intently.

"My next door neighbor. He's an inventor that comes up with all these wacky inventions. I'm sure he's got something that you can use as well as your abilities."

"That would be really useful in this situation. How come we haven't met this man before?" They had been there for over a week and none of them had mentioned a 'Professor Agasa' before.

"Oh um …" Conan scratched the back of his head with one hand while keeping one firmly on the steering wheel. "Well, I was going to introduce you to him… but I was kind of banned from his house."

Shinichi gasped slightly, fearing the worst. "What happened?"

Shrugging, Conan put his hand back on the steering wheel so he could turn the car into another street. "Nothing really. I think it was Ai just being moody as usual. Besides, the professor can be very secretive and loves big reveals when it is ready, so whatever he is working on, we're probably going be shown when the prototype is finished." The two nodded as Conan pulled up and they four climbed out. "We can go there now, if you would like. Or do you want to change first?"

Shinichi shared a look with Kaito before settling back on Conan. "Whichever is best. We don't mind." The teen shrugged and lead them towards a white building that stood next to the Kudo residence.

"I'll go and get some clothes for you." Chikage announced, turning on her heels and entering the black gates.

"Agasa? Are you in here?" Conan inquired as soon as they got inside. A muffled, "in here." came from the living room and they walked in to see the man working on a wrist watch.

"Ah, Conan. What brings you here? Is there anything I can do for you, my boy?" Agasa asked, not looking up from his work as he addressed the approaching boy.

"Ah, not me. But Silver could use your assistance." The man froze before looking up to have a good look at the three boys that had entered his home.

Blushing, Shinichi nodded before stumbling forward as he was pushed by his twin. "You must be Silver. You're a bit smaller than I expected."

"Huh?" Tilting his head to one side, the teen gave the older man a confused look. "You know me?"

"More of heard of. I do say though, your creator has told me about you."

The ice user blinked, not sure that what he had heard had been right. "You know Vermouth?"

"Hai. She came to me with the construction of your super sneakers. I hope they have been most useful in your… other form." Agasa smiled up at the small teen and he took a few steps back to put some space between them. He didn't seem like a bad guy but he hated the invasion of his personal space without his permission.

"Unfortunately, they are still in one of the Black Organisation's members car. We are not sure of the car's location, but the last time we saw it, it was at the FBI."

"That's…unfortunate. But, luckily I can have an extra pair made if you want them," He suggested, trying to hide his disappointment at the lost invention. He hoped at least his prototype came in handy in their escape but he didn't know for sure because he hadn't been told.

"Really?" The man nodded at the unsure teen. Silver didn't know. "Okay!" He accepted excitedly. You wouldn't think it, but he found them quite comfortable. Even with the machine that operated the strength enhancing technology was well padded that you sometimes don't notice it is even there. "Thank you," he politely said, taking the pair of shoes which the professor had handed out to him from the table.

"You're welcome." Agasa thought and then grinned. Reaching over, he carefully lifted what looked like a pair of big, round glasses to examine them. Blinking, the three watched in wonder as the man gave a satisfied nod and then unexpectedly shoved them into the younger's hands.

"Ah, I don't need glasses. I have perfect 20/20 vision," he tried to hand them back but the man refused, trying to divert his hand with his own.

"These aren't just any glasses. It has a tracking device embedded in them as well as a listening device. And here is it's pair. This watch is keyed into the signal the glasses send out and can be traceable. It also alerts the watch's wearer when they are too far apart. The real kicker is that it has a built-in video feed of what the wearer can see what the other person is seeing because of a built in camera right...here. The glasses also work in reverse by pushing down a button. It comes up with a map of the surrounding area as it shows it's position of both devices." He pointed to the side and tapped a barely noticeable camera that was built into the lenses.

"Awesome!" The magician grinned in excitement as he took the watch and quickly placed it on his wrist. It was a digital make, unlike the normal watches the old man was working on before. He figured it could come in handy with knowing where Shinichi was at all times. "It's so cool. I love it," he looked down to the watch affectionately. "I will call you … Bob!"

Conan sweatdropped as he eyed the teen. "You don't name devices, Shield."

"Name accepted. What can I do for you?" A woman's voice came out of the watch, making the teen's eyes light up.

"It talks?" Kaito asked, breathlessly. "That's so cool!" Conan couldn't help but smile. Watching them get these devices was comparable to kids getting their presents on christmas morning. The eagerness to play with the gifts was clear on both of the boys faces and it made him happy to know he had provided a moment where they can steal back some of their childhood that was completely taken away from them. Even if it was just for a few minutes.

"I'm back!" Chikage sang as she waltzed in the front door and over to them. "Now, I didn't know what you would like to wear, so I brought you a bag full!" The teens watched as she held up the big bag with a smirk. Conan had an uneasy feeling about what she had stuffed in the bag and didn't like the smirk on her face.

"Thank you." The older twin took the bag from the woman's hands, that was intended for his younger sibling, and started to rummage through it. "Is this what small people wear?" He held up a article of clothing which was a one piece donkey suit. He stared at it in wonder. "Why would young people run around as animals?" Chikage couldn't hold it anymore and burst out in a fit of giggles as she imagined the age changing boy wearing multiple outfits.

"For Kami's sake, Chikage! He is not wearing that!" Storming over, he ripped the costume and thrust it back in the bag. "She is just being annoying." Next, he surfed through it for something that was not embarrassing. After a while, he gave a defeated sigh as the only thing he found that was presentable was a blue suit he used to wear in elementary school. It would just have to do for now. The others were still waiting at the police station and they had to get back soon. Chikage blinked, not sure where the suit had come from. She didn't put it there.

He handed them to the boy saying; "change into these. The bathroom is just down the hall." The two boys nodded and followed Conan's directions. Kaito wanted to be there in case something happened during the transformation and help him if he needed it afterwards.

Ten minutes later, they had reemerge with the shrunken teen fully dressed in the older's arms. "Remarkable," Professor Agasa hummed, stunned. He had heard of a teen that could choose between child and teenage form but actually seeing it in real life made it more real. To think something such as this actually exists. As a scientist, it was thrilling and motivational to see new ways humans could develop and this was a life changing achievement, yet in the wrong hands could be a deadly weapon.

"It's cool, isn't it." Conan commented. It still shocked him every time. The four, to him, where like comic book superheroes come to life. They had all these abilities and a secret identity. If he wasn't fully aware of the dangers they could bring, it would have felt like a dream coming true. "You might want to put your gadgets on before we go? Never know who we could bump into."

The magician carefully put the younger down on the sofa as Conan brought over the gadgets. Shinichi when to put the shoes on but Kaito quickly grabbed his hand, effectively stopping him as he froze to see what his brother had wanted. "I can do it myself." Reaching up, he took them and quickly slipped them on as well as putting on the thick-rimmed glasses.

"Now, your power sneakers have the same mechanism as the old ones, so make sure to keep the power level relatively low, or it could cause some serious damage."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded as he slid of the sofa.

"Alright! Let's go." Kaito exclaimed, already dragging his brother out of the house. The others followed, amused expressions on their faces.

* * *

The taller of the two boys gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the annoying poking sensation on his shoulder. "Hak-u-ba. Hak-u-ba. Hak-u-ba." Hattori chanted, using each symbol as the chance to poke the smaller boy. The said teen wanted nothing but to punch the dark-skinned teen at that moment but he wasn't quite ready to give the teen the satisfaction of his efforts paying off by getting on his nerves. Not just yet, anyway. Moving over on his chair, he frowned when the other boy moved with him. Why can't he just leave him alone? What had he done to deserve to deal with the idiot every waking hour?

Hattori grinned, seeing that his obnoxious actions were finally paying off. He was bored and the only entertainment he could find was trying to make the blond miserable. "Hak-u-ba. Hak-u-ba." He added more pressure and smirked when the younger teen flinched away.

"Leave me alone, Blade." The blond growled, his voice low to not attract unwanted attention.

"No." Came the reply as it the poking and chanting increased.

After a few minutes, it became too much and the electrical user stood, making the other startle slightly at the movement. The green-eyed boy watched with a proud grin as the blond stalked out of the waiting room and down the hall. He wondered where he was going and then froze. That was the way where Yukiko had gone with Megure and Kogoro. Realization struck him and the teen lept to his feet. The traitor was going to tell Yukiko and get him into trouble! Breaking into a run, he powered after him in hopes of stopping him. He didn't want to be in trouble. He liked his food and freedom.

"I'm sorry!" The chaser yelled but it was too late. He was already talking to a, steadily growing angry, Yukiko outside Maguire's office. The ex-assassin gulped as he stopped and they looked at him.

"Hattori … come here." The boy didn't move and Yukiko frowned. "Now," she added and was pleased when the teen scampered to stand in front of her. "Now, why were you annoying Hakuba? Even after I told you two stop fighting."

Hattori looked away, feeling awkward about having to explain his actions to the woman. He mumbled something that neither Hakuba or Yukiko could catch. "What was that?" Yukiko asked, getting closer. They couldn't afford this and she wanted to know why he was still misbehaving, even though they said that they would leave each other alone.

"I was bored." He shrugged and then winced at the lame excuse. Granted, he had but being bored was more appealing than getting in trouble.

Yukiko sighed. "Hattori… this is a police station. You can't just go around causing a disturbance. I don't want to have to come to this but for now, you give me no choice."

The accused eyes widened as he dove behind Elextrix. "P'ease don't lock me in da basement! I'll be good!" He frantically said, holding onto his comrades' jacket, who seemed a little nervous about the whole situation. Oh, why did he come to her? He wished he never had.

The woman blinked and then her face came one of shock and disgust. "What? No! I would never do that to anyone! For Gods sake, Hattori. I was going to put you on a timeout!" Now that he had said it, she couldn't get that horrible mental image of the boys being trapped with no food, water or freedom. Were they like that the whole time while they were weapons of the Black Organisation? She hated to believe it. As a mother, she knew what it was like living with children. They could be a handful sometimes but she found the punishments some guardians condoned on their kids to sick. She hated the fact that one had to resort to hurting their child in any way to get a message across. To think that someone like that had happened to these poor children made her stomach churn.

"A what?!" Yukiko almost laughed as their nervousness and fear melted away and be replaced by identical, blank stares of confusion.

"A timeout. You just have to stay in one place for some time and reflect on what you have done wrong." She told them and the two looked at each other, blinking.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the dark-skinned boys arm and pulled him back towards the sitting room. The expression on his face just looked simply adorable as she forced him into sitting position on one of the chairs in the far corner. "You will stay here until the others get back. If I see you move, I will make you stay for longer."

Hattori nodded apprehensively and then, to both women and teens' shock, he froze in one place. "What is he doing?" Yukiko asked after a little while, still studying the boy who was getting slightly pale in the face.

Hakuba gave her a confused look. "He is doing what you said? Staying still until the others get here," he informed her.

"No! That's not what I… ugh. Blade you can breath!" She didn't mean it literally. These kids needed everything pointing out to them.

As if floodgates had been opened, the teen resumed breathing. "I thought I was gonna die!" He wheezed out, struggling for breath as he coughed and gasped for air. The black haired boy felt a little light-headed and looked at the woman with half lidded eyes.

"You wouldn't have died. Passed out maybe, but not died." Elextrix pointed out matter of factly as he observed his comrade with interest.

"Oh, shuddup." He snapped back. He wanted to hit the ahou right now but he found himself too busy on trying to pay his oxygen debt back to do anything else.

"I meant don't move from the seat. Not in general." She told them, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh. Right, I knew dat." He lied, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. He wished the woman would be more specific with what she said. It would make life a lot easier. He wondered if all people were like this. Was there some secret code to different phrases and words that everyone used so they could abbreviate or hide their true intention. All this was making his head spin. Or was that still the dizziness?

"Idiot." The formally known Elextrix muttered, smacking the fire user upside the head.

"Oi!" He retaliated, reaching up for a swing to his elbow but was stopped by his hand. Both boys stared at each other down, each daring the other to move.

Yukiko sighed before pushing Hakuba away, the boy's body tensed under her touch. She led the teen over and made him sit down so that he couldn't even see Sheild. "Blade, don't move from that chair. I will be back in a few minutes. So both of you better behave." She waited for their agreement of cooperation before moving on.

"Hai." They said in unison. Yukiko nodded before walking down the hall. She hoped they would actually be civil for once.

Hakuba blinked after her, utterly confused on her actions. "What, exactly, just happened?"

"I dunno. But I can't believe ya just did dat." He turned in his seat to see that Hattori was mad at him. The said teen had his arms crossed and was glaring at him. The other teen didn't know what to say.

"Stop staring at me!" Hattori snapped after a few minutes and Hakuba turned away, averting his eyes to focus on a colourful poster in front of him. He wasn't interested in the contents but hoped that he would take the hint and leave him alone.

"I am sorry, you know." He spoke softly as not to aggravate the other boy.

"Whatever," the dark-skinned teen snorted in response.

Silence followed and the blond shifted awkwardly in his seat. He didn't want his friend to be mad at him. It made him feel guilty and alone. The feeling was one he hated, especially after spending so much time in isolation down in the cells. He got up, ready to go for a walk and allow Hattori to calm down. Just like always. Hattori didn't even question it as he eyed the other boy as the teen left the waiting room.

* * *

Ran huffed as she shut the door to Megure's office. The adults had kicked her out so they could discuss 'confidential' things. She didn't know why they had done it but knew that in their eyes; she was still a child. To be honest, the person they should be throwing out is her father. Sure, he was an okay detective but the man generally couldn't look after himself.

Not wanting to stand outside, waiting for the boys' presents, she decided that it was better to go somewhere else. Preferably somewhere with seats. Standing for too long was not sounding very appealing. Not when she had been on her feet almost all day- except for breakfast. That reminded her, they had skipped lunch. When this was over, she should make some food otherwise her dad would be badgering her all night. And that is something she didn't want. In fact, wasn't there a convenience store nearby? As she had nothing to do, maybe she could go and buy them some lunch? She was sure her dad would love that. Mind made up, she made her way towards the front of the building and stepped outside. She shivered as the cool air hit her and rubbed her arms. She should have brought a jacket. Wait, there was one in her father's hire car. Turning around, she went back inside to get the keys off of Kogoro.

Once the keys were acquired from an annoying Kogoro, she set out, once again but this time she didn't look where she was going and found herself on the floor after she hit something solid. Looking up, she saw a shocked blond standing there - looking down on her.

She blinked. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-" she trailed off and blinked as a hand was placed in front of her face as the boy bent down. "Oh, thank you." She blushed in embarrassment as he helped her up and onto to her feet.

"Don't be so apologetic. It was more my fault than yours. Are you okay?" The boy asked, frowning in concern.

She blinked again and smiled slightly. "Yeah. I'll be fine." Now she got a good look at him, she vaguely recognised him as one of the boys who was staying at Conan's house. She realised that she had been staring too much and blushed even more, stepping back a little as to not crowd the boy. "Erm … it's nice to meet you. I'm Mouri Ran, Conan-kun's friend." She bowed slightly to show respect before looking back up to the taller teen.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mouri-san. I'm Hakuba Saguru. I believe we have met before. I am terribly sorry about my cousins' behaviour, they can be a little …" He paused trying to find the right word. "On edge around other people."

Ran raised an eyebrow. A little? More like over the cliff. But found it rude to comment, so instead, she found a safer approach. "No, it's fine. Oh and you can call me Ran. Mouri-san's my father."

"I apologize. For the last week, I have been learning the formalities in Japanese and I have found some difficulty on how to address people. Please accept my humblest apologies." He couldn't help but blush. He was embarrassed he had actually got it wrong and wanted to smack himself on the forehead for it.

"No! It's okay. You were right, it's just that I don't think people around other's age shouldn't have to address each other so formally, that's all." She smiled sheepishly as the boy just kept blinking at her and she couldn't help but giggle. He frowned in thought, wondering what was so funny.

"Fine then, I will call you Ran-san. You may call me Sagaru if you wish."

"I would like that." She smiled brightly and then blinked as a 'clanking' sound was made. She looked down to see her dad's rental car keys. How did they get there? They must have dropped them. Bending down, she picked them up and then looked back at Hakuba. "I have to go to the shop down the street." She added as she saw his questioning gaze.

"May I accompany you, then? I have nothing else to do."

Ran thought and nodded. She couldn't find a reason why he couldn't. "Okay, why not?" Smiling, the pair made their way towards the front door.

Hattori's draw dropped as he saw the two walk past the waiting room- a frown on his face. Why was the idiot talking to that girl? He was going to ask but they had already disappeared and he remembered that Yukiko had told him not to move from the chair. He huffed, sinking into the chair as he tapped his foot. Why is it so boring around here? There is literally nothing to do. He wanted to do something and then stopped himself from getting up. Being bored is what had gotten him in trouble in the first place. Oh, he wished how the 'triplets' would hurry up and get here.

"Hey, look! Isn't that Hakuba?!" All of the occupants of the car looked over to where Kaito was pointing to and their eyes went wide. It was.

"You're right. Hey, there's Ran too. I wonder where they're going?" Conan quickly pulled over as a car honked its horn behind them and he looked back to over to see the two over the round. The four watched as Ran giggled and then they slowed down next to a small, convenience store. The young man motioned for her to go in the open door and she laughed before stepping inside and waiting for him to follow her before they both disappeared inside.

"I'll want to see what they're doing." The magician rubbed his hands together with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He was about to get up but was pulled back down by his brother and Chikage, who was reaching from the front passenger seat.

"No. Leave them be. I think it's cute they are doing something together." Chikage sighed as she pictured them as a couple. Conan rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'hopeless romantics' as he started the car up again. He blinked, wondering when he started to mind others being so close to Ran. It seemed that things had come between them lately- making them unable to hang out like they used to. He sighed and made a remark in them needing to move along- he didn't want to make them later than they probably already were.

 **TBC:**


	11. Chapter 11- To Be A Kid:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

Wow! Is this a chapter?

Hope you guys are liking this story as much as we are writing it! Make sure to review because I would LOVE to know what you guys are thinking. If anyone has any tips or any constructive criticism, don't hesitate to tell me. That's how I am able to improve and do what you guys want.

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 11- To Be A Kid:**

"Aw, but I want to see what they're up to!" Kaito whined as they got out of the car. His whole being was itching with anticipation- wanting to see what the two teens were doing.

"No." The small hand, that was wrapped around his wrist, tightened it's grip as the owner gave a semi-effective pull; diverting his attention to land on the small figure beside him. "I know what you are thinking and Chikage said no. Besides, we have other things to do than spy on people. Now, come on or we're going to be late!"

Grumbling, the taller let himself be lead inside by his little brother. The small boy twisted his grip to get a better hold of the older's arm. Conan sighed. He tried to stop himself from pointing out that there was no time limit being set, by anyone who was in the meeting room, for them to be back. Even so, he knew that they were to hurry back. The Inspector's haste for them to leave was a strong indication that they should.

"Over here boys, they'll be in Megure's office!" They looked over to see that they had been going the wrong way and ran towards the woman before following her towards their destination. As soon as they approached the door, they jumped as it suddenly opened and Yukiko came out.

The woman blinked at the three and then smiled brightly. "There you are! The inspector was getting worried." And with that, she went around them and gave them an encouraging push inside the room. She was just about to go and see where they were and was pleased that she didn't have to go far to find them. The smallest stumbled but managed to catch himself with the help of still holding onto his twin's hand.

"Ah. You're back!" He spotted the shrunken teen and blinked, "and you are?"

Shinichi looked up and gulped. He couldn't actually say his alias for his teenage form- that would cause unnecessary trouble. The last thing they wanted.

"This …" Yukiko's mind went blank and she tried to come up with a name. Any name would do. Not finding one that was fitting, she had to resort to author's names. Who would know the difference? "This is … um. Kazuo. Another one of Chikage-san adoptive son's." Chikage nodded, patting the small boy on the head.

He peered down at the boy and frowned. He was so tiny and vulnerable looking. How could he allow him to go up against someone who could easily kill or harm such an innocent person? "I am unwilling to put a child in danger. I thought you didn't mean a real child." He declared, a little purported and surprised they were actually talking about in a literal sense. He leaned forward on the chair, waiting for acceptance or argument. Whichever they choose, he was determined to make sure the child didn't come to harm.

"In due respect Magure, you haven't handled this case as well as you could of. You let this out of control and the best and most effective way is to send in Kazuto and stop the killer from murdering anyone else." Conan bent down and placed a hand on top of 'Kazuto's' head. "He is more than just a child. This boy is a prodigy and a fast learner." The child in question blushed and smiled sheepishly up at the man. Reaching up, he pushed Conan's hand off and frowned up at the teen. He didn't like the way that Conan was pitching him as if trying to make someone buy a new project.

Mergue put his hand up, stopping the boy from speaking once again. "Conan. I am not sending a child to do the adults jobs. The police can handle it from here."

"And yet you were considering the option before. Why the sudden change in mind to allow this defenceless looking, adorable little boy onto the field?" Kaito smirked, patting the mentioned child's head.

The youngest scowled and turned to the taller boy. "Hey. Don't call me defenceless!" How dare his own brother say anything like that. "I can defeat you in a fight any day, 'aniki'," he spat.

"Oh yeah, bring it own little man. Show me," 'and this overweight man', he added privately in his head. "What you've got."

The four watched in absolute horror as the child launched himself at the older, who stepped sidewards, narrowly missing his fist. Next, he jumped up and delivered a surprisingly powerful kick to the chest, making the older boy fly backwards and fall on his ass. Kaito landed on the floor, wincing at the impact. That would have seriously bruised an ordinary person but he was lucky just to have only the tiniest bit but of a red spot as he learned upon quick inspection.

"Kaito!" Three voice shouted, laced with concern as Chikage and Conan ran over to see if he was okay. The four occupants could not believe what had just transpired. The two had fought- well it was mostly Kazuto- but it still shocked them. Never before had they done anything verbal or physical that was against one another. Sure, they had joked around a couple of times but never done anything hurtful or violent. Suddenly, Yukiko was right in his face with a frown set on her face while she gave a cold look.

"Why did you do that?" She started hotly and he shrank back at how close she was and how angry she looked. A lump formed in his throat as he avoided eye-contact. He was in deep trouble. "I am disappointed in you. Attacking your own brother like that!" Man, was she mad. The brunet shifted and shuffled an unconscious step backwards. She was way too close for comfort. He opened his mouth, only to close it again. He gaped like a goldfish for the next twenty seconds until he found no valid reason to tell her, that was appropriate in front of the very confused inspector and stared at the carpet.

"I didn't mean to!" He cried suddenly, biting his lip while his shoulders started to shake slightly. He looked up and Yukiko gasped. Tears were pooling in his eyes and his feet were barely supporting him. It was the first ever time he saw anyone of them cry. To watch was heart-wrenching and utterly terrifying.

"Aw, I know you didn't, sweetie. Please don't cry. Come here." She pulled the child towards her and hugged him close. Wrapping her arms around his small frame, she rubbed his back and stroked his hair. The boy stiffened but then relaxed in her grip.

Burying his head on her shoulder, he mumbled, "that went better than I expected," into her ear, making her freeze. It was an act, she realized. The fighting, the crying, the anger; it was all staged.

"I hope you're ready for acting classes for the next month." She whispered, turning her head away from and towards him so that others could not hear or see. "Think of it as punishment for nearly scaring us half to death."

The bespectacled sighed and sunk more into the embrace. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Keep dreaming." She added with a smirk. This was going to be fun. And maybe she could blackmail Shield into joining as well. Silver huffed before pulling away. Yukiko took a deep breath and put on her 'mom' mask as she pretended to 'sooth' the boy with her calming, yet angry words. "Just never do that again, okay? Save it for the mean bad guy who's ruined people's lives and families. I promise, if you kick his butt, I won't be angry anymore."

Kazuto sniffed, adding to the effect as he nodded. Satisfied, she pointed over to the small group on the other side of the room. "Now go and apologise to your brother. And smother him with your cuteness!" Rolling his eyes, Shinichi stomped over to the three and they smiled at him. They had been updated in the short length of time of the reason behind the act and to be honest, they were quite impressed.

"I'm sorry." He started shyly, hands deep in his pockets and a small blush on his face.

"Hey, it's okay you totally won that. I had to go easy on you, after all." The older boy winked and pulled his twin into a hug.

"Kaito," Chikage gave him appointed look and he quickly added, "nii-san." The older boy chuckled and ruffled his twin's hair.

"I'm only teasing." Shield winked at him and Silver rolled his eyes in response before sending him an 'I know' look. "Anyway, when did you activate-" He started to ask the younger but was interrupted.

"My sneakers? When you were distracted by trying to spy on Hakuba and that other girl. Which is rude by the way," he answered, reaching down to turn the mechanism off. It was Kaito's turn to roll his eyes as he made a 'yeah, yeah' motion with his hand and Shinichi frowned.

Kogoro listened to this quietly and when he finally ingested the words, it dawned on him. "Wait! Was that 'other girl' with brown hair, about this high?" He asked, raising his hand.

The four swung around to look at the man and the indicated height. "Yes, but doesn't a lot of people have brown hair. Yukiko did say it was common in Japan," Kazuto mused out loud.

"If you are referring to the young lady my cousin is with, then would she possibly be able to punch a hole in a tree by her fists?" He thought for a second and then asked, "or has all girls got that type of strength?"

At this, the man became panicked. "Where did they go?" He asked hurriedly, suddenly alert. The twins shared a confused look before settling back on the man.

"To the building down the road. I believe it was something called a 'supermarket'?" And before anyone could add to that, the man started running out the door, shouting things like 'I'll save you' and 'he better haven't touched my daughter' while waving his fists up in the air.

Most of the group watched in amusement but the twins were only more baffled by this. "He does know that Hakuba doesn't like to touch anybody or people touching him that isn't close to him, right?" Kazuto inquired with a blink.

"I suppose someone forgot to tell him about that little detail," Kaito added, amusingly.

"Guys, that's not what he meant," Conan started and soon regretted it as they turned to him for answers. "Just forget it. They'll be fine. Hakuba can handle himself." He commented before getting up and helping the older twin to his feet.

"Megure-keibu, let us assist you in this case. As a minor, Kazuo name will be, by law, not be mentioned or his involvement released to the public. He is skilled enough to look after himself and is a brilliant actor. This is the only chance you're going to get to catch this creep and we'll be around to monitor it if something would go wrong- which I extremely doubt it."

The inspector heaved a heavy sigh. "I cannot. The reason for having a police force is so that innocent people are kept safe and that they can deal with the criminals causing people harm. It would be irresponsible for me to accept a child's assistance on a case that could hurt the little guy." He told him, eyeing the child- who looked uncomfortable of being the topic of their convocation. Or, rather, polite argument.

"Can I speak to you in private?" The teen asked suddenly, causing the older man to blink but agree. Sets of eyes watched the two exit the room.

* * *

"Look Megure, I know you have worked for a few years now. You trust me, right? You value my advice?" The man nodded slowly, ready to open his mouth to say something but was cut off by Conan. The boy seemed to be set on being so stubborn with his decision. "I promised someone that he could help, I don't intend to break that promise. So, I am asking you, from one friend to another. Let us lead this mission and I guarantee we won't let you down."

Heaving a sigh, he looked into the boy's blue-eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Conan. You know I can't do that. There's a child in there. He shouldn't be here," the inspector reasoned.

"Here, call this woman. She'll explain a few things." He reluctantly sighed, pulling out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. A lot of things would come to light as they stayed and they had been asked by Jodie to inform an officer trustworthy enough to help them keep things concealed. Conan couldn't help but think of a better candidate than Inspector Maguire. The man was loyal and eared to know at least some of what was going on- well part of the story. Powers were a need to know basis.

* * *

Silver looked up at the boy in surprise. The conversation back at the museum filled his head and he remembered he asking to help. It made him so happy that Conan had remembered him wanting to catch this creep over everything else that had happened afterwards and was doing something he didn't have to. Calling in a favour from the inspector like that, only for him, left him speechless and left ingratitude towards the older boy. He could hear the convocation through the closed door.

* * *

Pinching his nose, the inspector's eyes shut. "I swear you can be as reckless than you are stubborn." The man muttered before opening his eyes to stare at the boy. "Fine, we can base this plan around the kid but on the condition, you can never tell the higher-ups. They could have my head for putting civilians in danger."

"Haven't even crossed my mind," he quickly dismissed and the others nodded in agreement. "And the records?" Conan asked with nervousness. He didn't want their names splashed everywhere. Especially if someone were to investigate the fake ones in the report. That would be bad. Doctor Agasa, Ai and his father were working on the fake documents for the teens. Now that he thought about it- he wondered how his dad was getting along. He had gone to America to see an old friend and was once again hiding from his persistent editors that were currently trying to get more content. Conan grimaced at the thought. His dad's fans were a wild bunch and would do anything to get another scoop or a story out of the mystery writer. He did miss him; his only reason he had survived through his mum's and Chikage's craziness. He was one of the only people who could balance them out- and he thanked his dad for that.

"Altered. I'm sure we can come up with something for the report. You know I am sticking my neck out for this, Conan-kun?" He spoke aloud as they came back into the room.

"Yes, I am grateful. Thank you," he bowled, a smile on his face. He turned to the smaller boys and they smiled back. "So, here's the plan …"

"Ah, wait, Conan-kun. Before you start, maybe it would be better to wait for the others?" The man suggested and nodded. That was much more tactful. He would hate to repeat himself.

Suddenly, Yukiko gasped before jumping up. "Oh, no. I left Hattori in the waiting room." She smacked her head dramatically with a sigh she added, "how could I forget?" The group watched her go, muttering curses to herself as she left to go and get the teen.

Kaito raised an eyebrow and mentioned his head towards the door. 'What was all that about?' Conan got the message and shook his head, he had no idea. Neither of them nor Chikage saw the small boy slip out the door and follow Yukiko towards the front of the police station with a curious expression set on his face.

Once they approached, they saw the pouting boy sitting in the chair he was forced into. The said teen was slumped on his chair with his arms draped lazily on over his stomach. His feet were tapping to an invisible beat as he looked around with a glum expression. When he saw Yukiko, he frowned and then looked away.

"Can I go now?" He asked boldly. He heard a small noise beside him and turned to notice that his cousin had climbed up onto the chair and saw now turning to sit properly in it. His legs barely draped over the chair and he smiled sadly. He knew it must be hard to manoeuvre in such a small body. Plucking the small boy, he heard a whine from the said 'child'. He was about to ask why he would waste the effort of climbing up on the chair when he was about to put back on the floor and blinked when he was placed in the dark-haired teen's lap instead.

Yukiko watched this and smiled in amusement. "Yes, you may go," she confirmed and the boy stood up- placing the shrunken teen on his shoulders instead. Kazuto let out a giggle for being so high in the air and hugged the older teen's neck. Now, this was something they both could get used to.

"Mou, Otou-san. Hakuba didn't do anything to me! So cut it out already!" Ran protested as she was dragged through into the room by her father- who had a special look upon his face. No way was this kid innocent. He would expose him for the creep for who he truly was. No way was a teen that polite as he appeared to be and not have a motive. He wasn't going to stand by and let his poor, innocent Ran be a victim of such an act. Yukiko sweat dropped and sighed. This was going to take a while to convince this poor, deluded old man that Chikage's 'adoptive children' were harmless. It was easier said than done- she had found out. Mentally preparing herself, she went up to him and asked what the problem was.

Kaito appeared in the doorway and blinked at the two and mentioned towards the group- who were still trying to sort the whole mess out. The three just gave a shrug as their gaze travelled back to focus on them. Conan shook his head as he followed and watched the scene. Chikage and Conan sighed at the same time. Were they ever going to get to the mission done? Apparently, they had to wait even longer.

* * *

"Man, I'm tired! I thought that man was never gonna shaddap!" Hattori whined, coming out of the building as he stretched his limbs. They had been sitting in a boring meeting room for the past two and a half hours and he was beyond bored. For the police force, they do waste time planning every single detail and going over different alterations should different scenarios arrive. Even back at the Black Organisation, they didn't really have to go to meetings; they had everything already planned out for them and acted the orders out- improvising when and if something went wrong.

Conan rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm just glad it's over," he told them. He was so glad that they were going to do the mission soon. If he missed another day off school, Ran would definitely try to kill him.

"Well, I have to pick up Ai. I'll see you later and good luck if you do the mission without me!" Yukiko waved goodbye as she went to her daughter's car and got in. A few minutes later, they were waving her off as she drove away and then made their way over to Conan's car to depart the other way.

Shinichi ended up in his brother's lap, as there were no other seats available, as they left the police station for the Tokyo park.

* * *

The weather was mild but not chilling enough for coats and scarfs. Few children played in the park and a group of teenagers were hanging around chatting and drinking energy drinks- minding their own business. Amongst the children was a girl and two boys with a football. The real field was used up, but they made do with the grass and their coats and jumpers as goal markers. The larger of the two boys kicked a ball by his feet but instead of it heading towards its target, the object was kicked way out of proportion and flew across the grass towards the playground.

"Ah, come on," the large boy groaned as he watched it helplessly gain distance from them.

"I told you that you should be in goal. You can't hit a target even if it's right in front of you," the smaller and thinner boy snickered.

"I told you I don't want to be in goal!" The first boy argued as he crossed his arms and pouted.

The last child, Ayumi, sighed. "Aw, come on guys. If Genta doesn't want to be in goal, he doesn't have too." She reasoned as she came back from retrieving the ball and deposited it on the ground, ready for her kick.

"Easy for you to say, you never have to be goalie," the current goalkeeper muttered as he got ready to try and intercept Ayumi's kick. His feet spread apart as he crouched low, hands cupping together out in front of him, facing outwards. Taking her leg back and then forward, the ball went forward but was stopped by his feet as he kicked it back towards them. Moving out of the way, she let Genta take a go and it was worse this time. Once his foot was about to make the impact, he was distracted by a shout and sent it sidewards and onto the path. It rolled away and down a hill.

"Aw, man." He moaned before stalking after it.

* * *

Silver knew he wasn't perfect. Nobody was and he knew that perfectly well. There was just always this room for improvement. Something for everyone to work hard at so they can become a better person. There's always been some type of bars to reach and ladders to climb. He believed everyone had their flaws- even within his own team. A bunch of genetically altered, super-powered teen. Even the best technology up to date can't make anything perfect- no matter how hard they tried. It just how everything was.

Everyone expects great things from him. Vermouth, Conan, Yukiko, Chikage. Even Blade and Elextrix. Silver had come to find that Shield was the only person who could fully understand him. Shield acknowledged that he isn't as strong (physically and emotionally) as everyone believed him to be, nor the person who could deal with all types of situations. True, he was a brilliant straightest and had a fine eye for detail and finding people's weaknesses but underneath he struggled with reading people and knowing how to deal with anyone older than his child forms apparent age.

Children were easy, he found out, because of his resemblance to them and he copied actions of young people he had never seemed to grow out of. He found it easier to be a child than an adult. Things were so much simpler. Maybe it had something to do with his later developments after being locked up away more than the other test subjects or being the youngest of the four but he was he was not entirely sure what made him act this way. Not that he was complaining.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, feeling the afternoon air. He liked nature. It was peaceful and quiet as well as beautiful. It was a shame people were too busy these days to stop and admire what the world had to offer. He found it fascinating how much nature could really say about the world and how other species lived to survive. It was just a shame many people could neglect something so amazing. All life should matter- no matter how small or strange the creature or plant is. He couldn't understand why humans could play god just because some of them took their superiority in size and strength too far to decided to play God with other lower and undeveloped life forms.

His thoughts were disrupted when a ball came into view, rolling near his feet. He blinked at it and held it up, wonder shining in his eyes.

By the time he caught up with the ball, a boy about Ayumi's height was holding it and was examining the tri-coloured object with fascination. Noticing Genta standing there, the boy lifted his head and smiled.

"Is this yours?" He asked shyly, holding it out to him with a small, embarrassed blush on his face.

"Um, yeah. That's mine alright." The taller boy started awkwardly, reaching out and grabbing the ball from him and pulling it towards his chest.

"Genta, what's taking you so long?" Mitsuhiko asked, appearing a little away from them. It shouldn't have taken him so long to collect the ball and he wanted to go and investigate. "Oh, hey? I've never seen you around here before," he greeted confusingly with a smile and the boy smiled back sheepishly. He didn't say anything and the other two quickly put it down to shyness. "I'm Mitsuhiko, this is Genta. What's your name?"

"Kazuto," he answered in a quiet voice but Mitsuhiko managed to catch it.

"Hey, would you like to play with us? We could do with another player to play teams," he offered with a grin.

The shorter shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know how to play," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry, we can teach you! Right, Genta?" The larger boy nodded in agreement and Katsuo grinned. The three made their way back to the pitch and introduced Ayumi to the smallest boy. Katsuo felt himself become more comfortable with someone around the same height as him there. The three were quick to explain the rules of their game to the boy and he listened carefully to what they had to say. They even went to as far as Ayumi and Mitsuhiko demonstrating each role as she kicked it and the boy stopped it.

"Okay, I think I get it. Can I try?" He asked sheepishly and they nodded, moving out the way to give him space while Ayumi mentioned towards the colourful ball. He swung his leg back and kicked it. Three jaws dropped as their eyes widened at the power behind the kick as it went through the goal and was getting away. The kick was not as powerful as a professional's but it was strong and shouldn't have come from a child his age and stature.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Genta commented, patting the smallest boy's shoulder with a grin.

"How did you do that?" Mitsuhiko asked, disbelief in his eyes.

"Can you teach us how to do that?" Ayumi questioned, her expression full of hope as she cupped her hands together.

Kusuto shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Not used to being praised and admired by people as well as a group of almost strangers surrounding him- even if they were just kids. Scratching the back of his neck, he smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure how I even did it," he answered them carefully and belittled himself of the spark of disappointment that weathered their expressions a little.

"Then … do you think you can do it again?" He nodded unsurely and they cheered before Ayumi went off to collect the ball with a smile on her face.

* * *

Blade watched as Shield paced backwards and forwards. He was nervous and Blade couldn't help but feel the on edge himself. He felt a pang of empathy towards the other teenager and knew how Shield must be feeling. It must be hard for the overprotective twin to be away from his counterpart for long with the possibility that something was going to go wrong. It was also hard to see the rare occasion that the two weren't together as it reminded him of the years before Silver was taken from the rest of them. He shivered at the thought and then pushed it away. It was not the time to bring up past events.

Sighing, he looked through the bonociouls they had been provided with and blinked. The teenage child was playing with three other children as they kicked an air-filled ball around and ran after it when it got too far away.

"Hey," Conan waved as he came through the open door with three bottles of water. He gave them out- Shield accepting his giddily- before sitting on the roof's ledge and unscrewed his bottle cap. "Seen anyone suspicious, yet?"

"Nope! He's probably hidin' in de shadows, lookin' for kids ta snatch. I would go lookin' for 'im but he might get suspicious." Blade snorted and took a swing of his drink. Shield nodded, rubbing his hands before stalking over to the side of the building and sat down on the edge that overlooked the park. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

A set of eyes were on the teens, watching them- observing them. A frown was set on the person's face as she thought about what they were doing. The situation was dangerous on their part that the four even choose to participate in and she found them very brave to perform this kind of act but it didn't make them any less stupid. She knew little about them but enough to know they were smart so it seemed out of character. Would the four go as far as exposing themselves to catch one guy? A risky move indeed.

Sighing, the girl took out her phone and began to dial a number that she was all too familiar with. She knew that she had to tell her superior of the developments that had happened the last few days and hope she wasn't spotted.

"Targets sighted." The girl started, bored.

"Good. Update," the voice on the other side spoke and the girl could practically hear a smirk in the person's voice.

 **TBC:**


	12. Chapter 12- Wrong Move:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

Here is the next chapter!

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 12- Wrong Move:**

Night time was vastly approaching and afternoon was settling in, leaving the sky a darkening orange hue in the vast sky. Children and teenagers had started to leave the park, ready to retire to their homes and ready themselves for the next day. The four grade schoolers were one of the last to leave. Ayumi's mother had come by ten minutes ago, telling them to head home soon while she was venturing to the shops.

Collecting their coats, the four made their way to the edge of the park. Three of the children's heads were filled with thoughts of what they were going to have for dinner and homework but Silver was thinking much more differently. His brain was occupied by the pros and cons of the mission and the probability of its success. As time was approaching, he was getting nervous. There were many ways this could go wrong and as his analytical brain spewed out theories, the more he felt that it was a bad idea to go along with their plan. He scanned over the children he was surrounded by and silently prayed for their safety. They were good kids and he didn't want them to succumb to any harm- especially on his part. The likelihood that they would become involved just from being around him was high and he knew he had to send them home as soon as possible.

"I have to go. My brother wants me back," Silver lied smoothly.

"Aw, that's okay," Ayumi started with a sad smile. The boy didn't talk a lot but after a few hours playing with him, she began to like him. They could be good friends. "Can we play with you some other time? How about tomorrow after school?" She asked, smiling brightly.

Silver blinked and then shifted his eyes downcast. He was not prepared for that and he was unsure of the answer. He wanted to play with them again- it was fun- but it was unpractical. Unless he could be Kazuto, be allowed out of the house for a few hours as well as being absent from his twin brother's watchful eye was quite low. Besides, he had a life as Shinichi and needed to fit into society before doing anything else. "I- I don't know?" Their faces fell and he panicked. "I've got to ask my brother if I can!"

"Don't forget to ask him, okay?" Ayumi reminded him and he smiled in response. "Pinky promise?" She held up her finger and waited. He copied and she linked their smallest fingers together.

"Ayumi, you coming?" They turned around to see the two boys waiting. Genta was tapping his foot impatiently and Mitsuo had his arms folded.

"Yeah, coming!" She called before waving to the shrunken teen. "Don't forget," she called with a wave.

"I won't!" He replied in response, waving back. The two taller boys exchanged goodbyes before they started they their way to Ayumi's apartment, wanting to take the girl home safely before returning to their respective homes.

Once they had gone, Silver sighed in relief. The tranquil of the night quickly filled his senses and he took a deep breath of fresh air. /Focus,/ his brother's voice mentally reminded him.

/What am I supposed to do?/ Silver asked with a roll of his eyes.

/Walk around. Take shortcuts down alleyways. Just make yourself vulnerable,/ came the unhelpful advice. A red flicker could be seen on the corner of his glasses and he instantly tried to ignore it. He didn't need to be distracted; especially with some possible person might be stalking him.

He walked to the road and cheeked both ways before crossing. He was unsure where he was going but he knew that if he went this direction, the others would be watching his every move from the rooftops.

* * *

The figure grimaced as he looked at the child below. Letting out a long calming sigh, he looked down at the chloroform soaked cloth and shook his head. He didn't want to do this but if he didn't he would last long afterwards once they found out. These were poor, innocent children and woman but it was a better option than the alternative. He was going to snatch one of the other two boys but those two had to go off with the girl and this child was a more suitable candidate they wanted. Beginning his descent down the fire escape, he timed it so that he would come out and into the alleyway just after the brunet had passed.

* * *

Eyes were on him, he could sense it- feeling all the hair on the back of his neck stuck up. Sighing, he tried to calm his nerves and fight the urge to get the hell out of there. /Do you think it's him?/ Silver was about to turn his head reflexively but quickly stopped himself. To look now would create the illusion that he knew something was up and that wasn't the advantage they were going to lose.

/Not sure, I can't get a good look at him,/ the shrunken teen answered regretfully. He shivered and shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets. /Confront or kidnap?/

/That inspector said confront but kidnap would be a better option. That way, he can't hide and we'll have a grasp of what he wants and if anyone else is involved./ Silver mentally groaned at the decision and Shield chuckled in response making the younger twin frown.

A large, sharp objected connected the back of his head, causing him to collapse. Silver groaned in pain, wondering where it had come from and closed his eyes as the world began to spin. Shouting and yelling could be heard from behind him but he couldn't grasp what the voices were saying. A sickening gunshot was heard and then silence. A few seconds later a scream of a child perceived it as he was hurtled into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

"I will ask you again, what happened?" The inspector demanded as two children were looking anywhere but him. Both of them had expressions of guilt and shock. They had almost lost their friend and the boy they were playing with just a few hours ago. The inspector sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable hospital chair. They had been there for hours and he was not any closer to getting the answer he wanted out of them. He would have asked the other smaller children if it hadn't been for the fact they were unconscious and being treated by the staff.

"Kids plan didn't work, huh? Any genius knew it was a bust from the start!" Ran shook her head at her father's statement. There was no place to argue. It had turned out unsuccessful but it could have been much worse. Shame that after all their efforts the man managed to get away. She just hoped the children would be all okay and safe.

* * *

Elextrix let out a controlled breath as he looked at the small figure lying in the bed. Silver looked even tinier than usual and he felt helpless to do anything. Guilt was thick within the room as the unconscious person's family was gathered around the bed. Conan occupied the other chair while Blade was leaning against the wall and Shield was sitting on the bed, hand in Silver's.

"What are we going to do? We can't give in to his demands!" He asked, hand unconsciously tightening around the screwed up note in his other hand. His voice came as a growl and it was clear he was angry more than worried.

"We have to tell the police, they deal with this kind of thing all of the time," Conan suggested solemnly. A frown was set on his face and he was staring at the opposite wall, not wanting to look at the unmoving figure in the bed.

"The letter told us not to! Whatever that man had injected him with is the only thing stopping him from waking up and recovering. If we get the police involved, he may never tell us the substance he used." Elextrix reasoned. He had no idea when the mission had spiralled out of control but it happened and he didn't like the outcome.

A shaky breath came from Shield as he stroked his brother's hair. "It's all my fault. I could have …" Kaito trailed off. He didn't know why everyone wasn't yelling at him or hating him because, in his mind, he knew that they had every right to. It was his twin for goodness sakes. The one he was supposed to protect and yet he failed. He was a terrible brother.

"You're wrong." The voice startled him as he looked over to Conan, whose hands were tightly clenched into fists. His head was down and he was shaking visibly. Shield gulped, wondering what the teen was going on about. Of course, it was his fault and no one else should be held accountable for it. "The blame goes to all of us. We were the ones that got carried away with letting him go alone. Wrapped up in our goals, we neglected the feelings of the person it would affect the most. I should have voiced my doubts and we should have listened to everyone's thoughts. You guys are supposed to be a team and yet we pushed his feelings aside- but he went along with it anyway. We are all to blame."

Understanding weighed the air and the invisible pressure on everyone's shoulders doubled. "Conan's right," Hattori agreed, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, we should all apologize when he finally wakes up," Hakuba added. He carefully left out 'if'. He needed to remain positive if he wanted to have his cousin back. He couldn't be going into the man's lair with those thoughts. They were going to cure him and bring this guy down before he came after and took the children. The others nodded in agreement.

"But now, we have to get the antidote. Does anyone have any ideas how we get past the guards?" Conan asked, eyeing the door warily as if one of them was going to come in and stop the four from going there alone and visibly unarmed.

"Well, it's a nice day for abseiling," Shield looked out the window and winked at their reflections.

The two other genetically altered teens gave each other an uneasy look. Conan just looked confused.

* * *

"I don't like this!" Elextrix commented in a loud, distressed voice as he hung to his rope. Despite the knowledge that the equipment was perfectly safe, he still paled at the fact that they were abseiling out from the top floor of a three-story hospital.

"What's de matter, scaredy cat? 'Fraid of heights?" Hattori taunted, holding himself as he rolled around in the grass, clutching his side as he was unable to control his laughter.

"No, I just like my feet to be planted on solid ground that's all! We are trying to sneak out of the hospital- not fall and be admitted to it!" Elextrix shouted and started his low, steady ascent again.

"Don't look down!" Shield laughed, rolling his eyes. Elextrix grumbled. The tone he said it in may have sounded that the younger was worried but honestly he could tell that he had only said it to urge him to look down and amuse them with another freak out session from him. It's not that he was afraid of heights or anything, it was more of the possibility of falling and breaking a limb or two that was the most terrifying part.

Conan looked down at the teen and then to his watch. The three would have to get going if they wanted to plan and get there on time. He knew that the teens could easily deal with one guy they were ticked off at but he couldn't help but be nervous. He had a bad feeling about it and he didn't want the three to go in there unprepared. The letter said that they should bring Silver- addressed as the 'nerdy kid with glasses'- and the girl that was with him, but there was no way they were bringing the shrunken teen when he couldn't even fight back and the unfortunate child. They would have to plan and hope for the best while getting the answer out of him. Even if it meant by force. He despised violence, but the others had been interrogating people all their lives. Why should it be any different? With the way the teens were acting, he most definitely won't be able to stop them if it meant getting their little brother figure back. He just wished he could go with them but knew that someone had to stay with Silver just in case something happens, so he volunteered. At least he knew he would be safe while they were gone. It surprised him how much they trusted him with the youngest and hoped that meant they were adjusting to the outside world.

* * *

The three powered teens got nearer to the location they had to go to and was not surprised to see an old, abandoned warehouse. "A little cliche isn't it," Blade muttered under his breath and pushed the double doors open. He glanced down at his watch for the time and noticed they were a little bit early. The note said to meet at twelve o'clock but it was six minutes to. He sighed and looked up at the moon shining down on them through the gaping holes in the wall and ceiling. It was getting late and they would need to rest soon, but he knew sleep wouldn't come easy for anyone without the name of the substance and the antidote.

Shield sighed as he cautiously led them towards the middle. There was no need to talk and he had no desire to. If the person was still hanging about they could spy on anything that has been said and anything they did. They had to be careful. To the uninformed, it was just a couple stupid teenagers playing hero because they were worried about their friend/little brother's health. which gave them an advantage in this situation. The kidnapper had no idea what they were capable of and his underestimation was going to cost him. Dearly.

* * *

Conan was restless. How could he not be? The others had gone to confront the guy who did this to Silver and left him to watch over the unconscious boy. He wished he could be there but knew that someone needed to stay with the teen-turned-child. Knowing who they are, and what they were capable of, eased his worries about the arrangement but he couldn't stop thinking how it was a little unfair. Sitting here, he could only hope that integration goes well and wait for the outcome. As selfish as his own protests were, he didn't want his emotions to get in the way. He was the person with the less defence in the group, so he knew exactly why they had put him on watch duty. The teen jumped when a comforting hand settled on his shoulder and he turned slightly in his chair to see who it was. Conan frowned before he relaxed in his seat.

"You okay?" Ran asked, her voice soft as she gave him a sympathetic look. Usually, it was Conan in the bed and her at his side and she had a good idea of how he must be feeling right now. Normally, the detective got upset whenever civilians were hurt and she could only imagine what he felt about someone he came to view as his younger brother. Despite the short time that they had known each other, Conan acts towards and talks about his new house guests like he had known them for years. Ran slumped her shoulders when she didn't get an answer. The worry radiating off of him was infectious and she closed her eyes, sending a small prayer to anyone who would listen that everything would be alright.

It scared her how someone's mind could be messed up enough to hurt another creature, let alone a child. A poor, innocent boy who couldn't fight back. Ran was shocked how everyone agreed to send him out there in the first place. The whole situation could have been avoided if they had controlled their emotions and thought up a better plan than running in recklessly and putting the kids' lives at risk.

She should have protested. To tell them to stop and actually think of the consequences that could have prevented this. Although, it could have been ended up much worse than it already had. Even so, it was partly her fault as it was anyone else's. A burden she hoped they all could correct in one way or another.

She scanned the room, just noticing how empty it was. Where was his family? Those boys, they had seemed so worried for their fallen brother/cousin and now they had abandoned him? It didn't settle right with her. Frowning, she refocused her attention on her childhood friend. "Where are the other three?" She asked casually and raised an eyebrow when he cringed before his facial features smoothed out into an unreadable expression. That had not been the reaction she was looking for and the nagging feeling she had when she had entered the room made itself known once more.

"Gone for a walk. Kaito was getting restless and the others felt bad for him because there was nothing he could do," he told her hesitantly. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. Telling half-true statements were easier than lying, he had found, but it didn't help the guilt that came with it. He didn't like lying. Especially to Ran.

The girl nodded solemnly. She knew too well the agony that came with waiting for someone to wake up and not knowing the full nature of the loved one's condition. It was heart clenching and she could only sympathise with him. The poor guy.

"I'm going to the vending machine to get a drink, do you want anything?" Ran offered, remembering the main reason she had entered the room.

"Coffee and make it strong," he answered with a small smile. Ran nodded and turned to exit the room but stopped, hand hovering over the doorknob.

"I hope he gets better. For everyones' sake."

"Yeah, I hope so too," came the whispered reply and she quickly disappeared, shutting the door.

* * *

"There's nothing here. Are we even in the right place? Give me that!" Hattori snapped, snatching the note out of his younger cousin's hands and scanning over the words upon it.

"I read it perfectly, you ahou!" Kaito muttered, throwing him a glare, causing the dark-skinned teen to roll his eyes.

"It's strange though. So far, the guy we are after has been cocky and unpredictable. If he is here, then he is either waiting for the right chance to approch or is spying on us to wait and see would happens. He might not even show up all." A set frown was set on Hakuba's face, suspicion growing inside of him. The man was either generally sloppy or clever. This whole situation didn't settle well with him and he was anxious to get back to the hospital with the cure.

Kaito shifted his weight. He didn't like being still for so long, especially when he had a fixed goal in mind. A deafening crash sounded and glass rained down, scattering across the floor. Heads automatically snapped up towards the broken skylight and they saw a shadow of a person and a sheet of laminated paper fall into the middle of the sharp glass. The figure ran, footsteps sloppily slamming against the roof and the three teens turned towards the door. Hattori and Kaito bolted to the exit, attempting to pursue the figure. Hakuba took a few hesitant steps before looking back at the pile and turned to examine the paper instead. He picked it up and his eyes widened at what it said. Grinding his teeth, he spun around and bolted out of the door.

Once outside, he saw the back of Hattori's jacket and headed their way. He had to stop the man and warn the others! He had an accomplice!

* * *

Conan studied the sleeping form of his childhood friend. They had been up all night and knew that it was a matter of time until one of them had to drop off. Kogoro had come to check on his daughter before returning to the waiting room. Chikage and Yukiko were also dozing off in a way that they were supporting each other's bodies so they didn't fall out of their chair.

The two young boys had gone home- their parents had come to pick them up half an hour ago- and were told to stop by the police station when they were feeling more cooperative and ready to talk about it. The girl's mother stayed. Her daughter was still unconscious from last night's events but had no injuries to worry about. The doctor had said that she could go home once she had woken up.

He lifted his plastic cup, grimacing at the cold, bitter coffee that hit his mouth, leaving a horrible taste behind. He would have gotten a new one but he was reluctant to leave the room.

Stifling a yawn, he turned to blink owlishly at the scenery beyond the window. The sun slowly creeping its way into the sky and soon he would have to sleep before he passed out or at least have something to eat. He just hoped they would be back before then or Ran would awaken.

"Huh," he blinked, eyes focusing on the child. A frown set on his face. He was sure he had seen the boy's hand move. He eyed the appendage but gave up after a few minutes. It was just probably his imagination. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned back in his chair with a tired sigh. What harm could a small nap do?

Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he tried to keep himself awake. Despite his efforts, he unconsciously lulled himself into the land of dreams.

* * *

"Got'cha!" Hattori declared, grabbing the back of the man's coat and pulling him towards him. Kaito slowed, an angry expression twisting his features. His eyes narrowed as he strolled towards them. The cloaked figure struggled uselessly against the strong grip. Limbs falying and trying to get away.

"Get off me! Let go! Let me go!" The person screamed and aimed a kick to Hattori's leg, making him drop him. He tried to run and escape until the dark-skinned companion grabbed him again and managed to pull his hood down. The person had light brown hair and grey eyes and looked panicked about being caught.

"It's a kid?!" The tallest teen exclaimed in disbelief. It didn't make sense. Something was really wrong here. How had this kid bested his cousin? There was just no way.

"Let me go!" The boy pleaded again, his struggling becoming weaker. His eyes shining with tears but he didn't let them fall.

"Not until you tell me what you've done to my brother," Kaito started angrily, his arm tightening around the boy's shoulder blades.

"Your ... brother?" The young teen looked up, confused. His eyes searching for answers.

"Ya know. Dat small kid with glasses ye attacked? Ringin' any bells?" Hattori snorted, crossing his arms and staring the younger boy down.

"Attacked?! What are you talking about? I'd never do that! Especially to some kid?! Look, please let me go! The only bad thing I have ever done is shoplift!" He defended with a little hesitation. They didn't look like cops but if he confessed the worse then maybe they will believe him. He didn't do anything!

"Then why did you show up and smash the warehouse window?! We were told to go there, that means you must have told us to go there! Why?! This is not some game, kid, so you better own up and tell us what you used!"

The boy paled, gulping down the lump that formed in his throat. "I already told you! I didn't do anything! Look, if it's about the sweetshop, I promise not to tell the wrong price next time!"

The two looked at each other and then back at the kid. "Sweetshop? What's one of those?" Kaito inquired with a tilt of his head, wondering what the smaller teen was on about.

"Huh?" He answered with surprise. Were these two for real? "You don't know what a sweetshop is? How can you not!" The two teens were confused about the kid's change in attitude but were also eager to learn what he was saying. They shook their heads in response. "That's … crazy! You're pulling my leg, right? This is some type of big prank! You're not the person killing those children? But my uncle said so! But you guys, you're stupid! Threatening, but stupid!" He started to laugh but stopped instantly as the hands tightened to a painful level again.

"Hattori! Kaito!" Hakuba yelled, running to them and stopped, panting a little bit. He clutched the note in his hand and wordlessly thrust the paper towards the dark-skinned teen. Hakuba yelped as the boy they captured was pushed towards him and he had to scramble to catch him while simultaneously dumping the note into his not freed hands. Hattori's eyes widened and he dropped the paper immediately as if he had been burned.

"Hey, Mr. Are you alright?" The youngest there asked, tilting his head to the side. He angled himself and his eyes widened, eyes scrunched in concern and confusion.

Kaito lost his grip, too shocked by the words on the note. It was big and he knew that he hadn't missed wrong. Pure rage shook his body as his hands clenched. "Silver," he whispered out, slightly promise himself that he was going to take revenge on the one who had him. The man was going to be inches from death when he was finished with him. Nobody touched his brother and got away with it. Nobody!

* * *

Ran woke up when the door to the hospital room burst open- slamming against the wall and creating a loud bang. Kaito stormed in and growled at the bed. She blinked and looked over and the feeling of guilt and terror struck her. The child was gone and the window was fully open, letting the chilly morning air to come sweeping into the room.

"You were supposed to protect him and you fell asleep," the angry teen's voice filled the room. Cold and unfeeling that made her feel empty. Conan was standing behind her, his expression blank as he stared out the window. He had no excuse. One not good enough to keep them from being mad at him. It was partly his fault too.

"Kaito! It's not his fault! Stop this! We will find him. I'm sure Kazuto is alright and waiting for us to rescue him. He's a smart kid." Hakuba spoke calmly but was giving him a glare that told him to 'shut up and do something more productive'.

"Hakuba's right. Now isn't de time ta play da blame game. First things first, how are we gonna track him down?" Hattori started, getting straight down to business with so much seriousness that the tone startled Conan.

 **TBC:**


	13. Chapter 13- Masks Of Deception:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

I am so sorry. I know I'm always making excuses but I am so busy. And when I mean that; I mean sitting around the house being depressed. Whoops! Anyway, I digress. Somethings have come up over that time but it is mostly over now. So relieved. This should mean updates are going to hopefully be at least on a weekly basis now so look out for this.

I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and I am so glad you all have been patient. Okay, so now that I have that outta my system; I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 14- Masks of deception:**

"Dere is no point in runnin' aroun' without a plan. Dats too uncoordinated and time consumin'. It would take forever ta do it and we cannot be as thorough as we 'ave to abide by their laws," Hattori added. He was nervous inside and hoped it wasn't obvious.

Conan flinched, adverting his eyes. He was glad that no one seemed to notice the slip up that Hattori made- especially Ran- but it still stung that they still had that mindset. That they were taken to a whole different place and forced to learn their customs and obey their rules. After everything that happened, could they still feel so alienated? So disconnected from the people around them. Just the four of them climbing from their past and not being able to even enjoy themselves and take life in stride. It unnerved him. Things may have changed on the outside but it must be hell what they were going through. That thought alone made him feel respect and loyalty towards the four. They were stronger than most, despite their immaturity.

"What's that noise?" Ran asked, not seeming to keep focus as it interrupted her thoughts.

A thought occurred to him and he looked down, gazing at the object on the older twins wrist. "Your watch, it's been going off," he quickly told them, bringing the attention to the small device that was slightly vibrating while letting off a buzzing noise. With closer inspection, it displayed a small map and two different colored dots that were getting further away from each other.

Eyes widening, the group crowded him as he held up so that they could see it better. "That's him! But how?" Ran gasped, staring in awe. How the hell had they put some type of tracking device on a child and why?

"His glasses," Kaito mumbled, remembering the convocation they had at the nutty professor Agasa's house.

"Who cares? Let's go! He still might find them and dispose of them before we reach him. We need to act fast!" Hakuba reminded them, heading for the door. The others wasting no time, trailing straight behind him.

* * *

The child was easy to collect. No one had thought of someone getting into the room through the window. He could almost laugh at how stupid some people could be these days. The idiots had played their part perfectly and were probably still confused about the boy he had paid to deliver his message.

It was well worth the trouble of playing mind games for this kid. He still couldn't believe the amount of brain activity that came from this brat. They could pick his brain, train him well and start the new breed of criminals. The group needed new, fresh minds that they could manipulate and he had just struck gold! The boy was working with the police for goodness sake. He must have at least some value and skills worthy of his freedom. The bespectacled boy was his ticket out his life of crime so he could finally loved ones from being imprissioned by the people who he owed so they could go and live somewhere in peace. No way was he ever going to borrow a loan from someone again- the stake last time was too much of a burden on him and his family.

The kid was light and small. Easy to move. Young enough to move him about without supicion from passers-by. He stroked the child's hair to add to the normaility effect. He almost felt sorry for him. The child would grow up around bad influences and away from his family. But it was him or his family and he would have felt horrible if he wasn't favoring the life of his wife and two sons over one brat he had picked off the streets- or hospital, in this case. Unjust as it was, he had to do this.

He grinned, thinking about the future as he cradled the boy in his arms, walking into a small building complex. "I see you've got the package? Let's hope he's the real deal; my manager is easily displeased." A woman's voice purred, flicking her cigarette ash over the armchair she was on and he watched it fall to the floor. The house was cozy and was nicely decorated with a lit fireplace that was the only source of light in the room.

"Yes, madam. I checked and this is the one that was working with the feds. I believe he is more valuable than he seems. His brain must hold a treasure trove of information. Even in his unconscious state, his mind is still sending out a sum load of signals. He seems to even be able to control his dreams, which is extremely rare!" She looked down to the child, who had been deposited on the sofa with an intrigued expression.

"Give him the shot, wake him up. I would like to see just how smart this young Kazuto really is," a young adult with brown hair and eyes ordered, entering the room and sitting on the coffee table. His eyes sparkling with interest, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Patience, Yuki, dear. This poor boy must be exhausted, let him sleep." The mother stated, throwing him a playful glare.

"But mum! I want to play with our new guest!" He whined childishly, pouting. "And besides, when do you care about your subjects being tired? Even the young ones?"

The woman lazily flicked her hand and the man nodded, getting to his knees beside the child and pulled out a needle. Thankful the brat wasn't conscious for this, he plunged it into his arm. "It would take 5 to 10 minutes to kick in and after that, he would gradually gain back his energy." He told them, depositing the needle safely.

"Thank you, doctor." The woman smiled sweetly that made him shiver with fear and anticipation. "You may go upstairs now, we will call you down when he awakes." The direct kidnapper bowed deeply before turning his back and exiting the room.

"Now we wait. This shouldn't take long," the older male chuckled.

* * *

His whole body ached. That was the first symptom he had encountered the moment he woke up. He tried to lift an arm to wipe the sweat off of his forehead but it barely got inches from the ground before it came crashing back down. He could hear noises, whispering, but he couldn't grasp anything that was being said. His head throbbed painfully, making him wince. Why was he feeling like this? What happened? Where was he?

He blinked his eyes open, staring at the blurred shapes around him. A sharp pain in his head made him squeeze them tight but once he had opened them again, he could see better. The ceiling above him was made of wood that was held by support beams across the whole room. He let his head loll to the side and shivered. He was laying on a cold, metal table and he was facing a table trolley full of tools that could be used for torture and dissection. He quickly turned back to his original position, his whole body cringing at the thought of what his captures could use them for.

His lips tugged into a frown as he stared at the ceiling. The last thing he remembered was that he was playing bait for a murder, got hit with something and then nothing. Did that mean it worked? But something seemed off. Had they gave him something while he had been out? He wouldn't have put it passed them. It was something he would do if he held a captive. Only just to be on the safe side.

"I am really sorry about this. Mum's boss is very persistent, to say the least!" A brown haired boy around a few years younger than his original form apologize and made his way over to stand beside him. The was a grimace on his face but his eyes betrayed his innocent facade. "I don't want them to hurt you but no matter how I beg them to stop, mum won't listen to me!" He half-lidded his eyes and his frown deepened.

Shinichi displayed a blank expression, trying not to shiver at the coldness the teen was desperately trying to hide. 'Two could play that game,' he thought and blinked innocently, tensing himself.

"Why am I here? Why would they want … me? I don't understand!" He whined, eyes shining with unshed tears. Having his creator a master of disguise and acting really helps sometimes and it would be a waste to not put those skills he was forced to learn to work.

"I … don't know! I am terribly sorry! I wish there was something I could do!"

"It's not your fault. My Nii-san had always told me I was a big boy! I can handle what they throw at me!" The taller looked at him with pity and utter hopelessness but inside he was joyed. That was the spirit. They would have fun crushing that optimism and any hope he had.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get away from him, Yuki," the owner of the house's voice boomed and the teen jumped away, heading towards the darkness of the corners of the room. "Don't get any hopes, brat. My son obeys me and wouldn't think of helping your ass."

Shinichi gasped, mouth hanging agape. "You said a naughty word! My Nii-san said that people shouldn't swear!" Ignoring the way that the woman was now leaning over the table, staring at him intensely as if he was under a microscope.

"Yeah, well your precious 'Nii-san' isn't here, is he? From now on, you obey me! No more nonsense. Now tell me, why have you liaised with the police!" She commanded, hand flying to a recording device and switching it on.

"What do you mean, lady?" The little boy asked, tilting his head a little with a face that screamed innocent and confused. The woman laughed. He could hear the static and it was annoying. A small pain shot through his tiny body, making his protesting form to jolt. His breath quickened as blood rushed to his head, giving him a headache. He let out a groan.

"You know exactly what I mean. One of our spies saw you today there with those annoying brothers and cousins of yours. They said you were discussing the missing persons' case." Shinichi winced at the females strangely loud voice that echoed throughout the basement. "Come on dear there is no need to lie and especially no point. I know when you're lying. Didn't your mother tell you that it's impolite to lie to your elders?"

"Nope, but she was the one for deception. My creator is someone you don't want to piss off, trust me on this," he advised them, smirk forcing its way onto his face. The woman jumped and then stared at him. That was unexpected. If playing victim didn't get him anywhere, it was time to use his authority as scare tactics. "If she was here, you'll be dead in seconds for laying a hand on me."

"I doubt that, kid. Your mother's got nothing on me!"

"Oh contrae, you'll be surprised. I'm her _favorite_. Just like she's her boss's. Even then, she could and will stab you in the back. I'll give you a warning so you can flee. I _hate_ the spilling of blood, even if they deserve it. But I can't stop her once she has a goal. My brothers the same. Nobody touches _his_ little brother without permission and gets away with it." The child-in-appearance hissed, venom dripping from his voice. The mother looked concerned now but was still determined to turn the conversation back into her favour.

"I like to see them try."

"I've seen it before," the shrunken teen contained, a faraway look on his face. "We were on a mission and the room I was in got raided. I was found and taken hostage. They knocked me unconscious and used me to lure the criminals out. I was nipped by the guns bullet and had blood streaming from my forehead and wound. My patron was furious and ordered my family to kill all of them. My brother was murderous and by the time I gained consciousness, I was in his arms, being carried away from a bloodbath." His focus snapped back to reality, eyes sharp as ever. "You do not want to cross their paths."

"That's an interesting story. That man was not kidding, you are no ordinary child. Well, neither are we normal people! We can take care of ourselves and will kill anyone that would get in our way. You are going to join us and become the best agent of the time." Childish laughter echoed through the room and her eyes narrowed dangerously, setting up the shrunken teen. "What's so funny?"

"You … want me … to become an agent? You … must be joking! I work for the best! There is no way … I'd take orders from you!" A shock more powerful entered his body and he could feel his conscious fading every second that past.

"We'll see about that! Just you wait, child! You will become one of us!"

* * *

"Ugh!" The pained shout made the other four teenagers come to a halt to lay eyes upon their fallen friend.

"Kaito!" Hattori yelled, leaping back so that he was crouching next to his cousin's side with a worried frown. "Kaito, w'ats wrong? Talk ta me!" His eyes locked with crimson iris and Hakuba nodded, knowing. Despite the other boys controlled expression, the younger knew that he was troubled also.

The two non-family members exchange a worried look and then went back to watching the scene. Kaito clenched his chest, grimacing in pain. He could feel it. Something happened to his twin and when he caught them, they are going to pay.

'Just hold on longer, Silver! I'll find you!' He promised himself while the others helped him up. He took a few unsteady steps before breaking out into a run, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Oh, he's pissed," Hattori commented, watching him go with amusement. The other two had gone after him, leaving the last pair behind.

"I don't know who to feel sorry for. Them or Silver." Hakuba shook his head and challenged him to a race to catch up. Hattori grinned and pushed him before bolting off. "Hey, that's cheating!"

"Stop complaining," came the yell and he sighed.

* * *

"Which way?" Conan asked, panting as he looked at the intersection that they had come to. Kaito looked down and then back up, his eyes going towards the direction they had to take.

"Go left. We are near but the dot has stopped moving so they must be keeping him in one place." He hoped that his brother was still unconscious because they seemed like the type of people to have them know exactly what was going on when their victims are being tortured. He shook himself, ridding himself of the awful thoughts. 'Just stick to finding him,' he disciplined himself.

"The best way is to approach with extreme caution from now on. If they are more coordinated I am beginning to believe, than they must have guards, or at least lookouts that tell them when suspicious people are nearby. They would be gone by the time we get to the place to rescue him." Hakuba strategized, giving his teammates a meaningful look.

A silent understanding past amongst the three that did not go unnoticed by Conan, who sobered up. They couldn't use their powers with people around and even if they managed to with nobody noticing, Ran would still see the disply. The presence of the young female had undoubtedly handicapped them in a way that she didn't even know she was doing it. If she wasn't here, Shield would have gotten to his twin much quicker and would only be spotted by anyone that was in the same room as him. But unfortunately, they had to do things the old-fashioned way.

"Okay, got it. Can we go? We're wasting time here," Ran pointed out. Her whole body was itching to move- to find those criminals and bring them down for what they did to Katzuo and the others. The four nodded in agreement, casually walking and talking down the street. They had to be subtle and what more undercover was five teenagers joking about while roaming the streets?

The plan went fine until they got about halfway down the road and someone screamed. "Call an ambulance!" A male voice yelled, fear seeping into his voice. The group turned accusingly at Conan, who groaned and felt like banging his head on a brick wall. Cursing his luck, or lack thereof, he grabbed the only girl's arm and hauled her towards the direction. She gave out a yelp before posting herself so that she would have to be dragged to move. He stopped, swinging his head around to deliver her a flat, confused look.

"What are you doing!" Ran half-yelled before calming herself as the words about something could be listening echoed in her mind. "What about Kautzo?! We have to go and get him. God knows what they are doing to him!"

He stared at her, his frown deepening. "They can get him, it is best for you to come with me. All lives matter Ran, even strangers. I can't let the murder get away, unpunished. If I let you go with them, you will be a liability. I'm sorry, but I can't put you in danger."

"But …" The brunette tried to protest but no argument that came to her was good enough. Hopeless tears of anguish came to her eyes as she wished he could take those words back but it didn't help that they were true. She hated herself for being selective on who should be justified. This wasn't like her. The fact that she had to choose was awful. She hated the fact that they couldn't save anyone.

Conan watched as she sobbed, a pang in his chest making him want to take back every mean or cold thing he had ever done or said but knew it didn't matter. He couldn't change the past, otherwise, the future would be more perfect. It was a lesson all people had to learn, no matter how desperately one wanted it. "Let's go." He softly took her by the hand and nodded to the three before leading them towards the gruesome scene.

Kaito relaxed, signs of relief flooding through his body. That was a close one. Know the restraints were off, they could play.

"Let's show them why they shouldn't mess with us," he turned to his comrades, a big grin splitting his features.

* * *

The hospital was in an uproar. Police officers roamed the halls, scouting out them in hopes to find not just the missing child, but also the four teens that seemed to have disappeared with him.

In the midst of the chaos, Yukiko stalked through the halls with Chikage at her heels. They turned, marching into the empty hospital room and her frown deepened. "Those damn kids are going to be the death of us," she muttered, hands tightening into fists. All of them. Gone. After the lecture about being cautious and on their guard? How did this even happen?

"There still young. Poor babies." The other woman shook her head before she looked over and peered out the open window. "And so predictable." She smiled to herself and chuckled.

"What are you-," Yukiko began to ask but as soon as she saw it, she understood. "Rope marks," she stated and both looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

* * *

Kaito smirked to himself. It was great to have his abilities at his disposal again. He peered around the corner but quickly retreated. Two guards. Both muscular and large. Letting out a controlled breath, he pointed at the wordlessly other two teens and they grinned before they started an argument as they walked onto the almost empty street.

"I told you not to embarrass me! You, by far, are the worst person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting! I mean seriously next time we hang out with them, have some decency to stay quiet. They don't need to know I wet accidently peed in a cupboard when I was five! Or that I slept with a teddy bear when up to the age of eight. You have no idea what you have done! Hey, stop laughing at me, it's not funny!" Hakuba roared, turning on the teen and counting out numerous causal embarrassing moments that he could think of.

The two men looked towards them, clearly amused at the rant going on and the defendant not being having the chance to talk. A chuckle escaped the taller one's lips and his partner nudge him in the ribs to be quiet.

"Oh and another thing …" He continued when Hattori opened his mouth, causing it to snap shut and glare at him.

Shaking with silent laughter, Kaito took a calming breath as he cracked out a smile. Comical, those two where. Shaking his head, he focused on the men who weren't paying attention to their surroundings anymore. Brilliant. Shaking his head, he got ready and quickly super speeded inside the two-story house. 'Easy,' he thought smugly. Stopping in the entryway, he looked down at his watch to see that he was near but didn't show which level he was on. Frowning, he carefully made his way forward, eyes darting around in alert. He couldn't afford to slip up now. Not when he was so close.

He called out mentally and frowned. He must be still unconscious. "Now, if I kidnapped someone, where would I hold them?" He murmured thoughtfully to himself. Two places came to mind. The basement or the attic. Considering it's a two-story building, the basement would be closer. It was worth to start there first. If he wasn't right, then he would work his way up to them. If they decided to escape, he had two back up outside. First, he had to find the basement- if this house even had one.

* * *

Chikage bit her lip as she gazed out the window of the police car. She didn't know where they were and the worry she had was eating at her. They had been roaming the streets with all the officers on high alert. Some had taken to the streets, others to the roads.

Closing her eyes, she prayed that they would find them and that they were alright. She didn't know what she would do if any of them was injured. The attempts to phone Conan or Ran had been fruitless as their phones had been switched off.

"Any sign of them yet?" The voice of Inspector Megure asked over the powerful walkie talkies.

The man in the front heaved a heavy sigh before picking up the communication device. "Car 7, reporting in. No sign of them yet, sir."

"Keep looking, they must be around here somewhere, they couldn't have gone far." The driver sent back an affirmative noise before returning the small speaker to its original place. Chikage sighed and leaned her head on the window, thinking how misleading that statement was. They had no idea when they had disappeared and with their abilities, they could have easily followed a vehicle. They could have been long gone by now.

* * *

A small crowd of people had gathered to witness the verbal fight of the two boys. One annoyed couple decided to call the police of the disturbance and was waiting for a car to arrive to break them up.

Both were aware of the dozens of eyes upon them and tried to hide their smirks. They were just too good at insulting each other, it was almost comical. They just hoped they had given their comrade enough time to find his brother. No disturbance had come from the house, so the chances were that he was still undetected or they had just captured him for some reason. They were hoping for the former.

Sirens cut across Hattori's snarky remark and they two boys startled. Turning, they saw a police car pulling up and three people emerged. Much to their surprise, Yukiko and Chikage were stalking towards them as the officers quickly marched over to the crowd to disperse it. "Hattori! Hakuba!" The women shouted, each hugging one of the boys before swapping to embrace the other.

"What are you guys doing out here?!" Yukiko cried before lowering her voice, "I thought you went looking for Silver. Where is Kaito?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Chikage added with a glare. The two teens glanced at each other before Hakuba answered.

"You know where those two men are?" Once they looked one at a time and nodded. He cleared his throat and continued. "Well, we followed his tracking signal here and while we distracted the guards, Kaito went in to retrieve Katzuo. We haven't established contact with him yet but we haven't heard anything unusual coming from inside either. I suspect that he is still looking or have found him and is trying to get them both out without attracting attention to themselves."

"You sent him in there, alone?!" Chikage exclaimed in horror and Hattori quickly covered her mouth. The guards head snapped towards them and the four cringed. Two sets of watchful eyes watched the small group and they all stated at the woman, during her to talk again.

"Let 'im explain," Hattori hissed and took his hand off when she nodded.

"Yes, we did but he is totally safe. No one saw him use his super-speed and I highly doubt no one knows he's even in there! The best thing we can do is wait. If he is not out in …" He glanced at his wristwatch and frowned, "ten minutes, he has hit the half an hour mark and we call the police. If he's out, we could say he got kidnapped along with Kazuto and managed to evade them and escape. Either way, both scenarios would be covered."

"Fine. If you trust him with this, I am not going to stand in your way." Hakuba nodded at Chikage in thanks before turning expectedly to Yukiko.

"Ten minutes, then we take action," she concluded firmly. The others agreed, knowing they couldn't ask anything else from her.

* * *

'Phew,' Kaito thought as he pushed the closet door open, that served as his hiding place, a crack and peered around the hall. 'That was close.'

A scream pierced the air and he knelt down and gripped his chest. His breathing increased as his brain processed the nature of it. His brother! Silver was in trouble! Throwing caution to the wind, he pushed himself to his feet and followed the awful noise. He hoped, with all his heart, that he was okay but the possibility was slim. If he could only feel a fraction of what the other was feeling, that meant Silver was in deep pain. Normally, he would try and block it out and the fact he didn't this time strongly indicated that something was seriously wrong with him.

* * *

"That was …" Hattori started, his face losing some of its natural colour. He looked over at his companion and noticed he was any better off. "I have ta …" He turned to run but a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him close to taller boys chest. The blond-haired teen looked down, sympathising with the dark-skinned boy but knowing they couldn't act on it without alerting everyone in the house. The overly suspicious stares from the guards told them they were already caught some attention.

"But he's in there and …" He protested pointlessly, his eyes darkening as he stared at the house. The two onlookers shifted and sent them a glare, hands deep within their pockets. Most probably laying on some kind of gun. Hakuba swung them around, hoping not looking at where the other two where would calm them down; it didn't help much.

* * *

Kazuto panted hard, happy that the electricity had stopped. He was surprised he hadn't passed out yet but he guessed it would be worse if he did. The small boy had a bad feeling when he was woken up by the sound of something being dragged across the floor. It did a number on his sensitive hearing and that was not the worst of it. Not by far. "Stop," he mumbled weakly, feverishly but he was only met with a grin. The woman had the nerve to grin at him throughout the torture, probably to rival him up. From what he had seen, he wouldn't put it past her. It was almost like she was enjoying this. It made him feel sick to the stomach.

"Not until you submit. We have been over this. Children should listen to their elders," the woman said sweetly as if having a normal convocation.

"I am no child … and I will never listen to you!" He breathed out, grinding his teeth. The woman tusked and her hand hovered over the switch once more. His eyes widened in fear but he still frowned. He didn't want to give her any satisfaction. He just hoped they would hurry up and rescue him.

As if on cue, the door flew off his hinges and an angry Kaito stood there. His eyes narrowed at the stubborn woman and then followed her arm to the button. He growled.

"Nii-san!" Came the relieved exclamation and he turned to the boss of this place. "Told you he will come for me, lady. You should have let me go before he found this place."

"Don't move!" She shouted, grabbing both of their undivided attention. "Or I will not hesitate to kill him," the female continued, a smirk playing on her lips. Kazuto shivered.

TBC:


	14. Chapter 14- Appolgies:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

Er ... what? Oh, yeah!I wanted to get a chapter out for a while. I have honestly done most of it today and want to go bed but I wanted something to give you guys, so here it is! I'm sorry this was rushed and no edited but if you find any mistakes, I'll be happy to go back and correct them.

Anyway, I'm off to bed before I pass out!

 **4/4/2018-** I went back to correct some gramma mistakes I missed! I hope I got them all.

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 15- A** **pologies** **:**

Vines of water burst from the ground, lapping over each other and bending to form a birdcage-like structure over the woman's head. Instantly, the water solidified into ice on completion, trapping the kidnapper within.

The younger twin smirked from his position on the floor, lifting his head to stare at the panicked female. He tried to ignore the small tremors going through his body as he fought the urge to grimace. Kaito laughed humorously and strode over to stand beside his brother before bending down and swiftly gathered him into his arms. Kazuto yelped, not expecting the movement but settled down quickly, snuggling into his chest. Relief washed over him as he finally has some support for his aching muscles that wasn't a cold, hard table. Kaito smiled but his eyes were still glaring at the outraged woman throwing herself against the bars and shivering as she made contact with the ice.

"Who's trapped now, lady?" The small boy commented with a blank expression. All he got was a hateful glare.. He managed a wry grin, clearly amused by her response.

"I will get you for this! Whatever you did, you will regret it! From this day forward, you should be very afraid!" She warned. The older twin raised an amused eyebrow, wondering how the woman was going to carry out such things when she was stuck in cages for the next however long. Probably for the rest of her life.

"That's going to be hard while you're locked up, isn't it? The police are on their way and after the evidence, I found in your living room, I think you are going away for a long time along with all your underlings."

The statement seemed to have struck a chord with her and the next thing she did had the shrunken teen's hands fly to cover his ears. The movement made his arms throb and he curled in on himself. He instantly wished he hadn't moved. He lay heavily in his arms and Kaito frowned, concerned. "Guards!" Came the hollower and three black-suited men came running into the room. They looked phased for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the current state their boss was in, but quickly recovered and surrounded the two boys, guns drawn at the ready. "Kill them!" She ordered and then added, "and one of you idiots go get a blowtorch!" A man scrambled out of the room while the others kept a close eye on the two.

"What, no 'please'? Not even a 'thank you'? Your men have feelings too, you know. Maybe you should treat them better. And there has got to be another way to address them than idiots?" Kaito commented and the smaller boy had to hide his giggles by pressing his face against his twin's redshirt. The woman's face flushed angrily.

"Don't just stand there. Get them!" As soon as they took a step, a bright light blinded them and smoke entered their airways, making them cough. Once they had gained their vision, the pair were gone. The two underlings went over to the mysteriously closed door and found it had been bolted shut by the outside. The female cussed and yelled out in rage. One of the guards shoved his arm, trying to bring the door down with all the brute force he could muster to no avail and followed his example.

"Not planned but overall successful, if I do say so myself. Bad guys locked up and we have you back," Kaito started cheerfully, smiling adoringly down at his little brother. The younger nodded, a ghost of a smile touching his lips. He didn't dare attempt to talk as his ribs were still aching and any sign of discomfort would alarm the magician of his hopefully unknown state, which was something he was trying to avoid.

"What happened in there, anyway? You know, before I crashed it." Arms tightened around him and pulled him closer as the child-in-appearance shivered unconsciously, his eyes glazing over in memory.

/I don't want to talk about it,/ he mentally pleaded, turning his head away from him, a frown set on his face. There was no verbal reply but he felt a hand that wasn't holding him was stroking his hair, smoothing it out and providing comfort to the smaller. The former weapon sighed and shifted lazily, wincing at the moment before stiffening.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm here, you can stop shaking now. Shush, it's okay," Kaito cooed worriedly, made his Kazuto's eyes blink open in surprise as he stared at the older in shock. He wasn't shaking though, was he? Now hyper-aware of his own actions, he could feel the tremors he hadn't notice before going through his body.

"Silver! Shield! You two okay?" Hattori asked, running over to them with concerningly. Hakuba trailed behind, frowning while debating whether to hit the dark haired boy or shout at him for being so careless about using their previous designations.

"Shush, baka! What if they're listening! We can't have anyone knowing exactly who we are!" Kaito shot back for him in an urgent whisper, eyeing the police, who were arresting the people in the house while others were holding back the curious members of the public. The fire user winced before chuckling nervously, hand flying up to scratch the back of his neck. The smallest sighed but it quickly developed into a cough, chest heaving. The three teens snapped to attention and Kaito began his examination. The other two shared a curious look.

"Your body's humming! What did they do to you?!" Hattori shot the half-brit a confused look but the anger in his eyes made him gulp. He wasn't joking. The younger teen kind of hoped he was- no matter how messed up the implication would be … But Hakuba never lies. And especially about something like this. His comrades gasp made him refocused on their worried cousin and ill brother. "No. They didn't," Hakuba mumbled, his eyes half-lidded in sympathy.

"Unfortunately," the shrunken teen coached out, "I had no choice. I couldn't cave to join them … and she didn't like that. Lasting effects should be short … but it doesn't soften the blow." His voice was small and but they managed to catch it.

"Knowing how damaging dangerous electrical pulses in the body can be, I hope that is only the case," Hakuba started, shuffling forward to place a hand on his elbow. He could feel the vibrations that still wrecked the childish body and looked away, feeling guilty. "I give my humblest apologies, Kazuto. There is nothing I can do; I lack the power to extract energy out of a person. I do not wish to make this more unpleasant for you. Speeding up the process could be damaging to both of us; mainly, you."

Hattori frowned, seeing really how upset his companion was despite his stonic expression. He looked between the two, wanting to provide comfort for both but found he didn't know how to.

"Can ... go back, now?" Nodding, Kaito walked towards the car waiting for them, the other two moving so they could walk alongside their retrieved comrade and the four entered.

The drive back to the Kudo residence was a quiet one. Yukiko had gone in search of Conan and Ran which left Chikage in the driver's seat. Kazuto was asleep, sprawled out with his head in Kaito's lap and feet resting against Hattori's leg.

As soon as they pulled up, Hattori scrambled outside and held his arms out expectedly. Kaito hesitated, wanting to keep in close contact with his brother but knew he was safe either way, so he reluctantly gave in and handed him over.

Hattori smiled down at the youngest test subject fondly and moved out of the way as Kaito climbed out, using the taller boy's sleeved to pull himself up on to uneasy feet. The adrenaline had run out leaving him tired and he doubted the others were feeling the same, or similar, effect as well. They had spent all their energy trying to figure out how to get the ice-user to awaken that they hadn't got any sleep.

* * *

It was now around mid-day but all the teens could find themselves is tucked under their covers and drifting into a well-deserved slumber.

Shinichi pried his eyes open as almost silent footsteps approached from where he slept. He had been placed in the library; one of the quietest places in the house- despite its popularity of use- when they had awoken later that night. Through blurry eyes, he could make out his brother's shape coming towards him. Wordlessly, he eased himself into the cushions and sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. The teen was still fighting off the effects of having some of the ache coming through their mental link. He knew that if he was having a bad time from the snapshots he had, his younger brother must be in serious pain.

The smaller boy waited, leaning back on the covers and pulled the blanket closer to his shaking body. Taking a deep breath, Kaito placed his head in his hands, taking a deep breath. "Silver … I," the distressed boy started. "We're so sorry. Me, Blade, Elextrix … we should've …"

The silence that came over was deafening and Kaito wanted anything but to look at the shrunken teen's reaction but couldn't find himself too. He wasn't worthy of forgiveness, so why did he beg for it? And yet, he wanted it so badly. The teen gasped lightly when delicate arms encircled his middle and the other boy's head nuzzled into his shoulder. Gathering courage, Kaito lent forward to look at his brother's face. The younger's eyes were closed and his face was a feverish red but what captured the messy-haired boy's attention was the small smile.

/Shut up./ The voice was soft but the words surprised the older boy. Kaito let out a noise of confusion and Shinichi's wary expression widened. /I said shut up. If you're going to act like an idiot than you may as well be talking a different language- so stop talking. I don't want to hear excuses from you or the others. It was my fault for believing that stupid plan would work. How stupid of me. It just proves that even a genius can be an idiot./

Shinichi panted for breath, eyes opening as he turned to the chuckling Kaito. A quizzical expression clearly dominating his features. "You're adorable when angry," the magician laughed.

/I'm not angry!/

"You're angry at yourself," Kaito commented, making the younger freeze. Was he right? Can he really be upset with himself? But he didn't understand why though. It made no sense to him. Kaito smiled sadly, running his fingers through his hair. "Leave it up to Hattori for leaving you without some form of entertainment."

Shinichi blinked, confusion clear on his face. /Huh?/

"Come on. We're going to miss all the good morning cartoons!" Shifting so that his brother was laying more against the cushions, Kaito climbed to his feet and bent down. "Hurry. We don't want to miss them, do we?!"

Obeying, Shinichi threw his arms over his twin's neck and was held tighter as the messy haired teen stood. A laugh bubbled from both boys as they quickly exited the room.

"I am thankful you're so light," Kaito commented, earning a playful wack to the head before nearly being strangled him as Shinichi almost slipped from his back The first teen readjusted his grip and a weight was back against his shoulder.

 _/You nearly dropped me!/_ Kaito's only response was to laugh and learn his head back towards the other's shoulders. _/I'm glad you didn't kill her .../_

Kaito sobered, a frown ebbing its way onto his features. "I made a promise, didn't I? But if she tries again, I won't hesitate. Even you won't hold me back."

 _'Shield,'_ Shinichi thought, his eyes sliding shut momentarily.

* * *

"Where on earth did you get this game?!" The voice of Yukiko filtered through the hallway, making the twins freeze before hurrying into the bedroom.

"Hey, I was playin' dat! No fair!" Hattori protested, trying to reach for the console button to turn the device back on.

"Ai gave this to us. She said that it would be an educational experience. I, however, have found the game violent, rulebreaking and extremely unrealistic. On top of that, the imagery is quite shocking." Hakuba explained in a monotone, tapping his pen against his cheek before focusing on his crossword.

"Yer such a killjoy, Hakuba," came the mutter as he slumped in his seat and crossed his arms in defeat.

Kaito eased Shinichi on the bed Hakuba was sitting upon and went over to join in the argument of whether they should be allowed to play the game or not. Hakuba shifted, turning to dangle his legs over the edge as he brought the puzzle closer to his cousin. The younger instantly brightened and peered over to help the blond-teen.

"You've been crying," Hakuba started, lifting up the puzzle book to give them some privacy. Shinichi sighed before he leaned over to rest his head against the taller male's side.

"I got a call from Vermouth last night. She wasn't pleased with our police endeavours and wishes to speak with you."

 _/Tell her I will as soon as I got Shield off my back. The mission goes as plans./_ Hakuba jumped as a smaller hand was placed on his arm and the voice speaking straight into his head.

"The mission has been cancelled."

"What!" Three pairs of wide-shot eyes snapped towards the pair at the outburst and Shinichi ducked his head, his face blushing red. Hakuba sighed inwardly and placed the crossword down on the side table.

 _/We'll talk about this later,/_ Shinichi concluded, taking back his hand and placing it in his lap.

"Naturally," Hakuba mumbled half-heartedly as he prepared himself for the questions that were about to present themselves.

* * *

 _The room was freezing; colder than he ever had been for the past few weeks. He shivered, trying to curl himself but there a clang and his wrist refused to move anymore, restricting his movements. Blinking his eyes open, his blurred vision could just about make out a semi-dark room and turned to the side. His eyes widened as a shackle came into view as dread filled him. This couldn't be happening- not again._

 _He tugged but all he could accomplish was to bruise his wrist against the thick metal, causing him to wince. Quickly relaxing his hands rather reluctantly, he blinked a few times and refocused forward. Shinichi could just make out the metal door a little in front of him, weak light peeking through the small cracks in its structure._

 _Suddenly, it swung open, door banging against the thick walls making him cringe in fear. Three figures emerged and the two largest of the men strode forward, seizing him by the arms as the third unlocked his chains._

* * *

 _The next thing Shinichi remembered was laying upon an operating table. He wasn't exactly sure how he got here but knew that he shouldn't be here. They must have knocked him out or gave him something to move him because he was sure as hell couldn't remember how he got here. Even with his eyes closed, the child noticed multiple individuals shuffling around the room, voices overlapping each other and making his head hurt. Why won't they just let him sleep? He thought warily, too tried to voice his complaints. He groaned, finding his thoughts incoherent and foggy. This wasn't right!_

 _"I thought he was knocked out!" A man's voice demanded from his right and he tensed. It seemed to rise from all the rest and he flinched at the angry laced within. He knew that voice but his muddled brain couldn't quite place it._

 _"He was but it seemed to be building up an immunity towards the substance," one of the doctors theorised logically. Substance? No wonder he couldn't think straight! Shadows past over him for a moment, blocking the intense light in it's passing and he groaned._

 _"Give him more, then!"_

 _"But, sir! If we do that, it could have lasting effects!"_

 _"Did I stutter? Drug him now!"_

 _"Yes, sir," the woman finished, voice flattering into reluctant submission as the woman moved forward hesitantly._

 _"It wouldn't matter anyway. Soon, he won't even have a voice to protest with," the man finished coldly as he felt something pressed against his face and he could feel himself going under again._

 _Shinichi screamed as unbearable pain exploded in his body as he felt something pierce the flesh of his neck._

* * *

Kaito froze. Wide indigo eyes scanning the room, fists raised unconsciously in front of him before his gaze settled on his twin's form. The teen strode over and sat down, quickly bringing the frightened boy into his arms and cradled him close to his body. A gasp escaped him as the smaller boy turned in his lap and pressed himself against his chest, hands grasping blindly at his t-shirt.

"It was that memory again, wasn't it." Shinichi nodded stiffly at the statement and took a shuddering breath. Kaito frowned, running his hands through the brown locks in an attempt to calm the other teenager.

Rushing footsteps could be heard as Hattori and Hakuba came skidding into view before they peered into the room. They both quickly assessed the situation, displaying controlled, calculating expression before they turned to anger and grief.

Just then, Conan came running, nearly crashing into them as he scrambled to stop. "Who died?" He exclaimed hurridly, thinking someone had been brutally murdered by the scream that had sounded. As soon as he said that, he found a gap between the two and looked inside, confused.

"It's okay. You can go back to bed; Shin-chan just had a nightmare again," Kaito informed the trio, forehead resting against the aforementioned boy's head as the teen shook.

* * *

"What do you mean, they're dead?!" The man on the other end sighed at the outer mark and held the bridge of his nose while his grip tightened on the phone within the other.

"The criminal group you arrested yesterday has all been slaughtered. The camera's where down during the incident, so we don't know how killed them, but our main theory is that someone came to silence them. It's most likely the higher-ups of their faction had deemed that keeping them alive and killed them."

"That would be the most logical explanation. I need to know; did you or did you not keep the four boys that accompanied me to the office out of the police records?" Conan held his breath, waiting impatiently for the answer. After what felt like forever, there was a shift on the other side.

"Yes, I have horned your request, Kudo." The teen exhaled with relief as his lips tugged upwards. "I know you wish for us to not interfere with whatever you got yourself into but we ask you to be cautious. Knowing you, I know you'll go running into danger so I want you to remember that you have friends that will always help you. The police force is only a phone call away."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you," there was an awkward silence before Conan cleared his throat. "Look I have to go."

"Ah, right. I will let you go but be careful, okay?"

"I will. Goodbye, Inspector." And with that, he hung up.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" One voice asked the other two, surprised at the tall building across from them.

"Of course. This is the right address!" Another defended.

"They must be rich!" The last commented.

* * *

"Good riddance, I'll say. Leaving them alive just cause problems. Besides, d'ey saw two of us use our powers, so we should be thankin' our luck," Hattori snorted, crossing his arms as Conan sat down on one of the coaches. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Shinichi frown but remained quiet, leaning back against Kaito's chest. His face was still pale and he noticed small shakes going through the younger boy's body. The four had just been told about the phone call and now sat within the library with tones of work in front of them. Not that any of the was completing the set pieces.

Conan rubbed his face and sighed. The whole situation was just didn't sit right with him. It seemed too convenient for them despite the gruesome outcome. Suddenly, a thought struck him and he glanced at the four, suddenly suspicious. "You … you didn't kill them, did you?" He started nervously, praying to anyone who would listen that the other teens hadn't committed the crime. The fact that the boys were once killers working for the most feared and mysterious criminal organization didn't do much to calm his nerves.

"Yeah, right. I wish it was us," Hattori huffed, feeling disappointed that they didn't get to punish the ones who hurt his little brother figure. "They deserve what they got though. The result would 'ave been de same fate, so I guess I can't really complain. Still sucks thou," he mused aloud, mind weighing the pros and cons of their death. Shinichi's eyes flashed with emotion before he averted his gaze, pressing his face into Kaito's shoulder, who responded by tightening his grip.

The rest saw Conan visibly cringed at the words, clenching and releasing the fabric of his trousers as he ducked his head in shame and frustration. The way he said it was disturbing and the dark-skinned boy seemed to feel no remorse for the thoughts he was having. The black-haired male sounded heartless and while he could understand the anger- the implication of murder made his stomach twist uncomfortably. It made him want to second-guess his previous theory that they were starting to warm up to the world and was beginning to seeing that killing was considered a sin and should not be carried out when thought or asked to.

He would never understand the thought patterns of someone who thought they had been pushed to the point where they felt the only way was to slaughter someone else. He acknowledged the three had been pushed to that; considering that their survival was on the line and that they didn't know better than what they had been taught but he was a fool to think that would all go away in a few short weeks. They spent so much time in the darkness that it was unnatural not to think taboo subjects were okay to discuss.

"Kazato! Come here for a second!" The surprised tone of Chikage sounded through the corridors, making the five jump. Shinichi blinked, turning his head towards the door, generally confused. He glanced at the other people in the room, who seemed equally shocked by the call before he got up. The shortest teen swayed on his feet but was quickly steadied by Kaito who swiftly turned, offering a piggyback. The younger twin flashed him a grateful smile.

It took a minute before the words settled in. "She called for my younger self?" He commented, wide-eyes shining with confusion.

* * *

"What's going on?" Yukiko asked, waltzing into the hallway and froze. Three children were standing at the door, peering into the massive house with open awe.

Chikage was brought out of her shock as she smiled widely, racking her brain on what to say. "Would you like to come in? He might be a little while. He's finishing off his chores at the moment but he'll be with you as soon as he is done." The trio entered and was provided with guest slippers. Yukiko followed the four one of the living room, eyebrow cocked in amusement as the kids started to ask questions about different features within the house.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

* * *

Kazato groaned as he stuck his hand out, looking for some support as another cradled his head. A hand grasped his own and he leaned against the leg that was suspiciously placed against his back. The room was spinning and he clenched his eyes shut as he forced himself to get used to the sudden lack of height difference the transformation had placed him at.

Strong, yet slender arms scooped the young boy and brought him close to their chest. He tilted his head, flashing Kaito a grateful smile. The shrunken teen felt him move, transferring him to laying on a soft surface while footsteps travelled over to the closet.

Opening his eyes, he sat up and found it easier than it was in his teenage body as he was nearer to the ground in his child form. "What would my dear 'little' brother like to wear?" Kaito grinned, holding up a few outfits he was not too fond of. Instantly, he fought the urge to run as he stared into the face of his plotting troublemaker.

* * *

The knock on the bedroom door startled the two as it was pushed open to reveal Yukiko. The woman stopped, taking in the scene before a high pitched squeal of delight made the boy's cringe as the female launched forward and attacked the child in a bone-crushing hug. Kaito reeled back, narrowly avoiding being run over. "You look adorable!" She exclaimed over dramatically as the shrunken teen tensed in her grip, an alarmed expression on his face.

Kaito saw the sudden panic and strode forward, gently plucking him from the seemingly gone-crazy Yukiko and cradled his brother to his chest. A look of relief passed the smaller twins face as he stared at the woman, unsure of what had happened and decided that- whatever it was- he didn't like the woman acting like that. Noticing that she no longer held the cute boy, she turned and pouted at the two. "Let me get the camera!" She announced, rushing from the hall and down the hall to her bedroom.

"We should get outta here before she comes back." Kazuto only nodded, blinking towards the direction of the open door.

"Aye captain," the dark-skinned teen laughed, throwing a mock solute towards the pair as they passed him in the hallway. He was answered with a glare from Kazuto and a blinding grin from Kaito. "Been scrubbing some decks?"

"Leave him alone, Hattori," Hakuba grumbled as the two turned and escorted the twins towards the living room. "May I ask why you are dressed as a traditional sailor?" The gesture towards Kaito said enough. "Ah, right," he concluded simply.

The four turned and entered through the double doors and stopped in surprise. "Hey, it's those kids from …" A hand was placed over his mouth and Hattori frowned at the blond.

"Kazuto!" The three real children jumped up, crowding Kaito.

"We've been really worried about you!"

"Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell us you live in this sweet mansion?!"

The shrunken teen blinked at the question and was set on his feet. All three were close, worried about their new friend.

"I-I'm okay guys. Seriously. There's nothing to worry about!" He started, his voice shaking but getting more confident by the end. All the occupants who were not children looked startled but happy he had spoken aloud as relief washed over them. He hadn't said a word since he awoke last night and hadn't eaten anything since tea time yesterday. They were beginning to start worrying about the teen. The smallest turned to Ayumi and frowned. "I heard you were also in the hospital, Ayumi. Are you okay?"

"Un," the girl replied, taken back by the aversion but smiled. "It was only a scratch! I'm glad you're alright!"

"Our Ayumi is strong so don't worry about us!" Mitsuhkio announced proudly, placing a hand on her shoulder as she beamed at the words.

"We were wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream and come to the park with us!"

"He would love to!" Kazuto jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to his twin with a raised eyebrow. "I have a better idea, why don't we all go?!"

"Yeah!" The three children exclaimed excitedly as they turned towards the door, chanting 'ice cream!' Hakuba groaned inwardly and slipped from the room with Hattori watching his every move curiously.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Chikage interjected, eyes shining with mischief, "for me and Yukiko can get this place cleaned up without you lot messing it again."

* * *

The group was ready and out of the house in half an hour. Kaito hummed, stretching his arms as he took in the afternoon sun with a pleased smile. He felt tugging on his pant leg and saw Kazuto glancing up at him, raising his arms expectantly while giving him an appointed look. "I thought you were walking with your little friends?" He commented but frowned slightly once he noticed the barely noticeable shaking and obeyed.

"Ayumi wants a ride too!" The small girl pouted, eyeing the child upon Kaito's shoulders.

Suddenly, the dark-skinned teen was in front of her, bending down low enough to grasp his neck. "Hop on, princess," he offered. Ayumi squealed in happiness as she dove forward and his hands came up to adjust her upon his shoulders properly. Hattori forced himself to relax. This was no different from having his cousin on his shoulders, so there was no need to be so tense. The thought was encouraging enough for his shoulders to slack, giving her more room. Next, he stood up, making Ayumi yelp and cling to his neck. He chuckled at the behaviour as she quickly adjusted, relaxing a bit.

 **TBC:**


	15. Chapter 15- To Be Wanted:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

 **LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO HELP ME WITH THIS STORY. ANY HELP IS APPRECIATED!**

Now this one is a _little_ bit different. This chapter is mostly some scenes that happened before they escaped from the BO so basically a flashback.

These were originally one big mess of different since I wanted to fit into the story and I was like, "Hey, why not make my 30th chapter something special."

Lots of Brotherly!KaiShin to go around! So please enjoy!

* * *

 **How long can you survive? Real: Chapter 16- To Be Wanted:**

* * *

NO CHILDREN WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER!

OR THE NEXT!

* * *

 _Shield could never forget that day. For his entire life, he had always felt something missing. The feeling bugged him because it was not as if he could leave his cell and try and find the one thing to fill the void within his chest. It got to the point where he thought he would never find it._

 _But then, he did. The first time he had caught sight of the little boy that was an almost replica of himself, his breath caught. This child was nothing like the other two he had met a month prayer. Those who became his roommates and partners in crime. He watched, memorized by cyan eyes that held sadness and grief. Shield felt pained as those lifeless eyes lifted and gazed unseeingly at him and it was as if he was staring right through him as if he couldn't work out what he was looking at. The next thing he noticed was that he was being pushed along, heavy chains scraping across the floor as he was escorted back to his room._

* * *

 _No matter how much he thought, he couldn't get the boy out of his mind. He could only wonder what the other child could be going through. Sure, he had seemed like another test subject. Another tool the scientists could experiment on and other members to manipulate. But he couldn't even begin to imagine what it'll be like to go through all that without seeing what was going on._

 _He sighed, curled up into a ball on his bed and turned to stare at the white walls painted within their room. One of the others- a boy named Elextrix- looked up from their card game with a frown. " Shield? What's wrong? You've been sighing since you returned," he inquired softly. The boy bit his lip, trying to figure out what had depressed the child. It wasn't like the magician to get so sad after a simple cheek up. Frustrated, understandably. Angry, maybe. But not flat out depressed._

 _"It's nothing," the youngest boy replied. Even those words sounded fake and forced to his own ears. He glanced over to see them glaring at him, game abandoned. "There's another of us," he revealed and winced. They weren't supposed to talk about their predicament and his eyes immediately went to all blind spots, trying to find any trace of recording equipment or camera._

 _The last occupant stood up and frowned. Accidentally standing on the magician's cards. He grimaced. "Wha'!"_

 _"Blade! Keep your voice down!" Elextrix hissed, getting to his feet to whack the reckless idiot upside the head. The boy turned and glared._

 _"Wha' was dat for?!"_

 _"Idiot," came the response as the owner of the voice crossed his arms and turned back to their friend._

* * *

 _The next time he saw the boy was when one of the higher-ups, a woman name Vermouth, had entered the lab looking pissed. She was holding a gun, hand teasing the trigger as she addressed the scientists with little patience she could muster. "I told you to fix him!"_

 _The boy stood cowering behind her in fear as held onto her pant leg. This seemed to annoyed the woman even more. "Don't test my patience. Your very lives are on the line, so don't you dare rest until he can see again. Is that clear?"_

 _The guard holding Shield tensed, standing awkwardly in the doorway and moved to the side as the Vermouth turned to storm out. "I'll be back in an hour. I want a solution by then!" The boy whimpered, his hand being shoved off as he heard her walk away. A hand yanked on his jacket, pushing him harshly towards the bench. "Why do we have to take care of the Bratt?!" One of the scientists groaned, throwing him down into the seat. The boy tensed, shaking in fear. There was a bang and the man was no more. Shield gasped, eyes growing wide as he tried to turn and bolt. The guard tightened his grip, forcing him to watch the scene._

* * *

 _Later that day, the three was visited by the same woman Shield had encountered before along with a small group of guards. The trio was grabbed and quickly escorted towards the medical room._

 _Confused looks were exchanged between them as one thought screamed in their minds. This shouldn't happen. Normally, they were all left alone until training after their medical. He saw fear in the others' eyes and knew it was a reflexion of his own. What had they done to admit such actions from their holders? One thing was for sure; whatever it was, it wasn't normal._

* * *

 _"Out!" Vermouth snapped as she stalked into the room, the three children and four men behind her. The researchers scrambled towards the door, not wanting to test the wrath of the boy's patron. She reached out to take the messy haired child's shoulder and pushed him towards his double. "Lock the door and leave. I want no one entering this room. Got it!" The members shared a hesitant look but backed away, slammed the door behind him._

 _The unnamed test-subject jumped, cringing as he looked towards the source of the noise. "Subject C, move it!" Hakuba watched, stunned as she leads the boy over to the table and didn't know what to think. In fear of getting shot, they stood just enough so the higher up did not think they were going to run but out of the way enough to stay out of the range of her wrath._

 _"Who is that?" Shield breathed out, frustrated by the lack of answers he was getting but tried to not sound demanding enough that would cause her to get angry. At the voice, the smaller child moved, unseeing gaze settling upon him._

 _"My creation. Not my best work but that can be corrected. I want you to heal him. Those idiots couldn't figure it out but you three are geniuses. Complete this task and he may join your team. If not, he'll become dispensable. Do I make myself clear? His fate is in your hands. You can use everything at your disposal within this room but step outside, and face extreme punishment." And with that, she left. The others gapped as they watched her go. They settled back to the stranger, who was frozen in shock._

* * *

 _Elextrix frowned, sifting through the medical records they had left. Most had been blocked out probably something important they didn't want them stumbling upon but it gave all the useful information they needed. "How the hell are we supposed ta cure 'im?!" The boy rolled his eyes at his dark-skinned friend's nervous phasing and sighed. This was getting them nowhere._

 _"Stop complaining and help me sort through these information sheets they provided us."_

 _"No thanks," he grumbled at the offer, wondering how the hell the crimson eyed child even understood those words._

 _Just a distance away, Shield glanced over at them before focusing on the double who sat next to him. He was tense, staring off into the far distance with his legs drawn up to his chest. "Oi, I could use some help here!" Hakuba exclaimed frustratedly. Why was he the only one working when the boy's life was on the line? He growled at the unfairness of it all, hands curling into fists as he stared at the paper._

 _He was surprised when not one but two figures made their way over and looked up at the pair. "If you read it to me, I can help," Silver started shyly, rubbing his hands together nervously. Suddenly, the papers left his hands and the strange boy was being lifted onto the table with Kaito jumping up next to him._

* * *

 _"If light is not the problem then it must be a type of visual impairment. I am still able to see the shadows of people and objects when there is normal and natural light within the iris. If the information is the issue, then the nerves along the lines from my cornea to my brain must have been damaged. The easy solution would be to replace or fix the nerve but it's not that simple. Cutting around the eyes is dangerous."_

 _Shield groaned and threw himself back and realized the table had no back support and flayed to try and get back to a stable sitting. An arm went out to steady him and he froze. "Ow," he jumped, shying away from the touch before he crashed towards the ground. He shot back up, staring at the boy and then towards the shoulder. Nothing. Not even a mark. But what was …_

 _Testedily, he reached out and touched the boy once more. "Shield?" A questioning voice asked, voice low and timid. "Do that again. Please," the shock in his voice was evident as he felt the hands return. Red clouded his vision, his mind going blank. The others gasped, crowding around with shocked expressions. This cannot be. Silver eyes were glowing red._

* * *

 _Vermouth smirked as she watched the scene before her. The event and build up had taken more than she would have liked to go on but the desired result would have been the same. Shield had always the ability but lacked a vital component to trigger such power. She had to let a condition get much worse to test the child to his limits._

 _The woman watched them for a moment as the other two crowded them, concern seeping from their forms and got up from her chair. Turning the television off, she walked out the room and snapped at the guards to follow her that stood in the hallway. The four, undoubtedly, obeyed._

* * *

 _Elextix looked at the two and moved closer to his dark-skinned companion, who sat beside the bed they lay upon. "What happened to them?" The only response he got was a shrug and a thoughtful expression. He turned to see wheels turning in his younger comrades mind and brought his body closer so that he was sitting cross-legged._

 _"Ugh," a moan sounded as the older double sat up slowly, sticking one hand to support himself. He yelped as he touched something and jumped up, turning in mid-air to look at the person he had made contact with. He looked around, confused. "Um … what happened?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the unconscious child._

 _The two shared a look. "Were not completely sure but Vermouth came back and said that we- er, you … succeeded?"_

 _"Shield?" The three snapped towards the mysterious boy, who was blinking wildly at them. He shuffled forward, eyes sparkling with tears as he saw his saviour for the first time. Without warning, the neat haired child threw himself at his double, slim arms reaching around the other as tears of relief and fear stained his doubles' shirt. Hands flew up, holding the shorter male close as he gazed at the other two for help. The others found amusement in the scene and he accepted his fate._

* * *

 _A shuffling awoke the child, who quickly turned his head towards the outline of his double that was crossing the room. "Where are you going?" He asked out, startling the other boy, who almost tripping over his own feet._

 _"Shield!" The child shot, a blush spreading across his cheek on being caught, "please don't do that," he pleaded in a more quiet tone._

 _"Do what?" He asked teasingly, cocking his head to the side as he blinked at the boy._

 _Silver huffed. "Scare me like that!" He then smiled sadly. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you, it's just I'm not used to others being in the same room as I. Let alone sharing the same bed. I didn't want to accidentally wake you up in case I started screaming in my sleep so I thought that maybe I should wait until morning to rest."_

 _Shield smiled at his twin, before reaching out and pulling him back upon the bed. The short boy yelped at the movement and pouted. "Elextrix is used to loud noises and Blade snores like a pig to notice." A small laugh escaped Silver and the older couldn't help but smile sheepishly. "Just go to sleep and you'll feel better in the morning."_

 _Tired, it didn't take much prompting for Silver to slip into the realm of sleep. "Okay, big brother." He managed to mutter as went under._

 _Shield froze, staring at the small form before a smile crept up onto his face. "Good night, Otōto-san._

* * *

 _As three became four, they moved to two rooms that were interconnecting with a small hallway and had a bathroom at the end of it. The door was slammed shut behind them and the four all crowded in one room. It was strange; to go from a bunk bed to individual beds for Elextrix and Blade but it was a good sort of weird._

 _The next day they encountered Vermouth lurking in the hallway which freaked Blade out as he nearly ran into her in a stumble to go the restroom. He froze, staring up at the woman with a blank expression. He blinked. "Go and awake Elextrix, we have training to do." She swept past him, almost knocking the boy over and walked into the brown-haired boys' room. "Get up," she announced, leaning casually against the doorframe as she watched as the twins stared at her with identical expressions of determination._

* * *

 _Silver shrank back as he saw the whirlwind of fire being directed towards his brother grew. Blade laughed as he edged towards the other teen, who seemed to be backed up in the corner figuratively and literally. Sighing, Shield rolled his eye and reached into his pocket and brought out a water bottle. He flashed a grin as he threw it into the air and hit the bottle as it came down, causing it to spray across the whole arena, drenching his comrades, Highball, Vodka and their guards._

 _Splurting out water than manage to find it's way into his mouth, the fire-user glared, trying not to shiver at the coldness of the substance. Shield giggled, finding the whole thing hilarious and he looked over to see Silver holding his side in silent laughter while Elextrix had chosen to huddle in the corner, knowing bad stuff would happen if he was drenched with his powers all over the place._

 _"Subject C!" Someone growled and Shield gulped. His smile drops as he felt a blow to the head and fell forward, the air being stolen from his lungs. He heard his name being shouted in shock but couldn't answer. The sound of flesh smacking against metal sounded and he glanced up just in time to see Silver lifting a hand to cradle his cheek. Eyes glazing over as he forced himself to look into the Gin's eyes. When did he get there? He groaned as his head spun and noted that he had sustained an injury to the head._

* * *

 _Shield knew he was being glared at but he decided he was going to ignore it; no matter how annoying it got. The four was immediately thrown into one of the cells, chained to the wall and was a good distance away from each other, way out of reach distance._

 _"This is all you're falt!" Blade exclaimed, giving the offending teen a death glare as he shifted uncomfortably within his confines._

 _"Give it a rest, you two," Silver sighed, bringing his knees up and burying his head in them. Nights in the cells always made things worse and were also accompanied by playing the blame game and bad memories he would rather forget._

 _"I'm hungry," Kaito sighed in despair, effectively refocusing the attention away from his twin and putting it back to where it started._

 _The oldest snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, that wouldn't be an issue if you tried to turn the training room into a wet room."_

 _The youngest snorted, pressing his face into his knees to disguise his laugh. Wet room. The other three stared as he burst out laughing, various expressions on their faces._

 _"Hey! Be quiet in there!" A guard shouted, banging his gun on the bars._

* * *

 _Blade huffed as he pushed his body to move. The man raised his gun, a joyous smirk playing on his face as he moved forward. He picked up speed, forcing himself to move faster as he burst through the halls and around corners. His eyes saw a ventilation duct and he made a split decision. He dove towards it, a blade extending from his hand and groaned at the feeling of metal piercing the skin. He reached out to steady the cold bars but found it fall away. Wasting no more time, he crawled in, replacing the cover back on fearfully and retracted his blade. He waited until the guy had passed until leaving the small space._

 _"Thanks," he called out in a loud whisper. A flash of smoke revealed two boys where a flower pot had once stood._

 _"No, problem." Shield winked at the teen, tightening his arm around his brother._

 _"How did you do that?" Elextrix voice asked curiously, approaching the others._

 _"Magic," the magician announced happily. He flicked his wrist and small shaped dolphins made blue light energy filled the hallway. Silver smiled widely, reaching up as one passed and the thing he made contact with started to swim around him his arm and settled upon his shoulder. He giggled as the energy tickled the exposed skin of his neck and arm._

 _"Impossible," Elextrix breathed out._

 _"Oi," Blade laughed, waving a hand and then smirked. "I think you broke him."_

 _"There are two bombs left somewhere. We should split up. I and Shield will search the third floor while you go down to the first. We'll meet back up in the lobby." The others nodded, Hattori dragging a zombie stated Hakuba along towards the steps._

 _"Let's go," Shield smirked, offering his hand once more. The light of the magic died as they moved._

* * *

 _Shield glanced over at his brother crouched next to a briefcase and then turned back to the scan the hallway. They had almost been caught by Highball that was on the level and he knew the man was going all trigger happy on anyone who approached._

 _"I need some help," he heard Silver say and turned towards the boy. Rushing over, he slammed the suitcase shut and hauled it into his arms. Next, he moved to another room in case one of the men came to cheek on the explosive and reopened the contraption. "We need to be quick. We don't have much time left!"_

* * *

 _The magician crouched low, bringing his twin closer to his body and stilled, a hand coming up to disguise the younger teen's breathing. Highball glanced their way and he cringed, staring at the floor hard. He hoped the agent wouldn't look this way._

 _Then he walked away. Silver made a relieved noise before stepping out. Shield pulled him back to late. "Run!" He shouted as round bullet came hurtling over their heads and splattered the wall, red paint spraying across the white exterior. He pushed the boy towards the door and kept close behind. "Duck," he screamed but the other was reacting too slow. Throwing himself, he managed to allow them both to dodge the paintball bullet and picked the stunned teen up into his arms and scrambled out of the door. Another came flying but stopped in mid-air before pelted back at the person who fired it. Shield frown in confusion, knowing he failed in time to react and turned to his brother, who was glaring at Highball. He tugged, leading down to the lobby. Turning his head slightly, Silver a questioning look. "Telekinesis," he answered._

 _"Cool," was his only answer as they met with the others. Highball and Gin snarled when they saw them, pissed off from not being able to hit the brats._

 _"You survived." Vermouth assumed and smiles spread across the test-subject face._

 _Hattori crossed his arms and grinned. "Of Course." As he said this, guards filled the lobby and grabbed one of the young teenagers each before escorting them firmly back to their apartment/ cell complex._

* * *

 _"Blah! D'ats disgustin'!"_

 _"Stop complaining," Elextrix scolded his companion as he forced himself to consume the 'food' without comment. Not that anyone in their right mind would call these as such but he refused to call them pills. He, however, couldn't help but grimace as the taste touched the back of his throat and hoped he didn't gag._

 _Shield glared at the medicine than back at the pair. He didn't want to take them either but knew to complain would end up being forced-fed them in the end. A couth grabbed his attention as he focused on his twin sitting beside him, arms wrapped around himself with his feet tucked underneath him._

 _When Vermouth had told him yesterday, he had been special. Sure, they looked like each other but surely it didn't automatically make them twins. If they were, how had he not heard about his other half until now? But then she showed records and showed they had been made on the same day! She mentioned them finding out about the condition of the younger and choose that separation would have been the best course of action until it could be solved. Obviously, they had been wrong. Now, he had another person to worry about within this place full of tricks and lies._

 _He felt used for his abilities and knew he should be angry at them for once again exploiting his powers for their benefit … but he felt resigned. This time, he would let go because, for once, he had gained something himself. Not just a new team-member but a family. A person to focus all of his energy on and look after. Someone to treasure and spoil them until his heart content. Because even though they were still imprisoned, he felt freer than he had in a long time. It made him learn that hope for the future could be found even in the darkest of place and this one he was determined to keep._

 _He smiled to himself as light breathing could be heard as a weight was added to his shoulder. Gently, he shifted their positions and laid them, his body protective covering the slumbering boy. Where ever these feelings came from, he chose to cherish them and follow his heart. He would protect this child with his life. He tightened his arms, basketing the feeling of being relied and depended on. It was nice, he decided happily, to be needed._

* * *

"Kaito-nee-chan! Are you okay?" A voice brought him back to consciousness as he opened his eyes to see Kazuto standing in front of him, looking worried. The boy reached out and brought him close to his chest, kissing the child's head.

"It's Nii-san," he whispered in his ear.

"No it's not," came the cheeky replay and Kaito couldn't help but laugh at the teasing he was getting. "Hey, Kazuto. I have an idea. Remember when we used to play the bomb game?"

The ice-user frowned. "We are not placing explosives all over the park, Kaito." He scolded, wondering what had possessed his twin brother to think of such things.

Kaito grinned and a bad feeling of forbidding overcame the not-child. "Who needs bombs …"

 **TBC:**


	16. Chapter 16- Numbers:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

 **LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO HELP ME WITH THIS STORY. ANY HELP IS APPRECIATED!**

I hope this will allow the story to get along but I do have a lot to fit in this, I may have to do multiple stories in this AU world if you guys want me to continue.

* * *

 **How long can you survive? Real: Chapter 17- Numbers:**

* * *

The children looked down at the strange small objects within the magician's palm. Each one had its own unique, distinct colour- pink, blue, green and red. "What are those?" Mitsuhiko asked, watching as Genta reached out to poke them curiously.

Kaito basketed in the attention, loving the fact he had their full concentration. "That is a surprise! Win the game and you get a treat!" He informed them, his grin widening as his audience eyes lit up.

Kazuto frowned, crossing his arms. "And if we lose?" Eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Now that would spoil the surprise, now wouldn't it?" Came the vague answer. "Remember, say the numbers within the time given and good fortune will come!"

* * *

Conan watched as the young girl bounded over to towards the location of their next object on the list they had been provided. The child was smiling, her small palm tightening on the smooth egg-shaped box that was stained the colour pink.

A gasp made him move closer and followed to where she was pointing to. "The hairbrush!" She called out, "We found it!" Rolling his eyes, the teenager stepped forward and bent down, snaking his arms around the girl then proceeded to lift her high enough so the child could reach the purple and black object.

Once she was set on the ground, she thoughtfully turned the small item within her grasp and her eyes narrowed. A small '8' carved into its handle.

* * *

Music blasted through the house and mixed in with the roar of the vacuum cleaner. The two brushed about the room, doing their respective jobs as they sang happily to the tune. They had managed to clean half the house as a team and hoped the kids wouldn't get back until they had finished; it was hard with them inside and Kaito's super speed was a formidable enemy for anything that wasn't heavy or bolted down.

One of the places that took the longest time to clean was the library. The five usually cleaned after themselves- a rarity for boys their age but refused to touch the cleaning products. This meant if it wasn't noticeably visible or required any bottles or appliances, they leave for them to do. And with all the fighting involving Hattori and Hakuba, some instances including Kaito, had left stains, marks and damage to things … er, cups, plates, extra. Chikage encountered a broken mug that was kicked under the sofa and got a cut on her finger. The two had a few chosen words to tell them when they had returned.

Turning off the device, Yukiko unplugged and moved the vacuum to the side. With that done, she turned down the music and turned to her friend. "I'm going to make a cup of tea. Would you like anything?"

* * *

Mitsuhiko frowned as he consulted the sheet with five pictures and three numbers written in the boxes next to the item they had found. "9, 1, 4 … It seemed seems some sort of code."

He blinked and turned around, wondering if the teenager was listening and scrawled when he found the taller male wasn't even paying attention to him. "Hakuba-Niisan?" This, however, had no effect and once he had noticed, he followed the blond's gaze and blinked. A figure stood just amongst the trees, staring right at them.

"Do you know that person?" The child asked but just that moment, the stranger was gone, disappearing from view. He rubbed his eyes, trying to decide whether or not his imagination was playing tricks on him. He refocused his gaze on the tense teen, who started to walk off in the direction they were heading before the pair was distracted.

"No. The scarf is this way, right?" Hakuba asked but his thoughts were obviously somewhere else.

* * *

"Do you know what the Kaito-niisan has planned if we don't get all the numbers in time?" Genta asked worriedly as he looked up at Hattori with concern. He glanced at his two numbers and the rest of the items they had yet to discover.

The dark-skinned male looked into the distance, his eyes narrowing. "Whatever it is, we can't lose. I refuse ta be undermined by dem." He declared out loud, determination clear in his voice. "Let's get moving. We have a game ta win!" Genta nodded, hand tightening around the piece of paper.

* * *

A surprised yell grabbed the woman's attention and she turned, frowning. Another noise followed, one of anger and she quickly dropped the polish and duster before rushing towards the source. She stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and her eyes went wide. The fridge was wide open, nearly empty with all the snacks and sandwich-related products gone. Marching over to the cupboard, Yukiko threw them open and froze. Not what she expected. Some main things were indeed gone but most of the tins were still there.

"Where the hells all the food gone?"

* * *

Kazuto smiled as the gentle wind ruffled his hair and clothes. The afternoon air was a blessing to his lungs, despite the ligaments of a cold stuck within. A light blue coat refitted to match his small body was wrapped around his body coupled with snow boots and loose bottoms that was layered. It was certainly a lot better than the sailor suit he originally started out with. The warmth was welcoming.

The pair sat upon a large blanket under one of the large trees spotted around the park with Kaito cradling his twin in his lap. A chess board was laid in front of them, to the side so they could see both sides clearly.

"Okay. Um, pawn at E5, move to E6," the smaller decided after a moment of thought, watching with wonder as one of his pieces moved to his position without any outside manipulation. He smiled. "This was a good idea," he muttered, laying his head on his shoulder as Kaito made his move.

The taller hummed in agreement, tightening his arms around the small boy with a content sigh. "Your turn," he reminded him, forcing the boy to pay attention to the game.

"Let's see. White night closest to us to D2," he announced and Kaito smirked, quickly swapping in to take his piece.

"You were careless," the magician chuckled.

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice a piece for the greater good." Another piece moved and he turned to the study the teens face. "I want my knight back," he demanded with a light glare. There was a puff of smoke, making him jump and cough lightly.

As the smoke cleared, he came to gaze upon a silver helmet. He huffed out a laugh, his lips tugging up into a smile. "Kai! That's not what I meant," the child informed, trying not to snicker.

"I wonder how the others are doing," the older started lazily, closing his eyes to take in at the moment.

"When you suggested playing the bomb game; I got really worried," Kazuto admitted sheepishly.

Kaito snorted. "Have some faith in me, little brother. The game we took part in was dangerous, even for us. I wouldn't put normal people in harm's way. Although, I wasn't lying when I told them that something would happen if they do not get the numbers in time."

The shrunken teen stiffened at those words, eyes growing within their scots as a alertness replaced his relaxed position. "I have to warn …" He went to jump up but was held back. He groaned as his stomach twisted uncomfortably at the movement as he was held towards the source of warmth.

"My tricks are harmless to them. The only person who should be worried is Hattori."

The younger frowned, curious. "What did you do?" He got no answer but settled back down once more. The fire-user would be fine. He could handle anything thrown at him, he knew this, which made him feel better about the situation. There again, it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Kai," the younger twin started.

"Um."

"I'm hungry," he admitted, leaning his head back so he could see the magician's face. An eyebrow rose, a moment of surprise passing over his face before changing to a grin. He snapped his fingers and the chessboard had disappeared and was immediately replaced with multiple tubs and trays of food accompanied with a stack of plastic plates and cups.

Blue irises grew wide, his mouth dropping in awe. "How did you find the time to prepare all this?!" Surely, he couldn't have done all this within the short time they took to prepare to leave the house. Besides, even if he could, he swore the magician had never left his side.

A chuckle rose from the taller twin. "Do you really need to ask?"

Shaking his head, the shrunken teenager thought the urge to sigh. "No."

* * *

"One more left!" The child announced happily as he and Hakuba wandered over to a more populated area of the park. A group of teenagers and young adults congregated under the shelter, chattering away to each other. Hakuba's steps flattered, coming to a stop as he stared at them with obvious uncertainty. Mitsuhiko continued, not registering the teen as he got further away from the older boy. The groups head turned, noticing the child and then looked over to the younger teen with curiosity.

"Excuse me but have you seen a small, blue bouncy ball around here by any chance?" The child started, holding up his sheet with a hopeful expression. He pointed with his finger to where he presumed was the object he was inquiring about.

One of the girls shook her head, a polite smile on her face. Some of the boys glanced at each other and smirked before settling back on the two. Hakuba frowned and straightened up. "No, I'm sorry. We haven't but if we do find it, we tell you right away, okay?" The boy nodded, satisfied as he started to scout the area.

Most of them went back to their convocations except a select few who watched the pair with amused eyes but otherwise blank faces. Amongst them, a girl smaller than of the other guys and some of the girls openly stared at Hakuba, a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Nii-san!" Mitsuhiko called, waving towards the playground where a few young infants and their parents where running around and demonstrating actions for their respective child to follow. Hakuba followed the boy swiftly, picking up his pace so that he was close to jogging and sighed when they had entered the small area. He found their stares uncomfortable and their strange actions unsettling.

* * *

"Where the hell is dat squeaky toy? I'm gonna kill 'im when it's all over." The dark-skinned boy yelled, stomping about the small area covered with leaves, mud and twigs. He weaved in amongst the bushes, slashing them to try and peer into the centre in case it had been placed there.

"I don't think it's here," Genta said sadly as he rejoined the older boy after cheeking his assigned bushes.

Letting out a huff, he stormed out of the small woods area to throw himself down on the grass and reached into his pockets to draw out a small notepad and pen. "Screw this. The last number can't be dat hard. I bet 'e moved it so we couldn't win!" Hattori growled as he furiously scribbled across the page. "We 'ave nine combinations and three tries ta get it right! Assumin' de numbers do not appear more den once, we 'ave four possibles!"

"So, it's gotta be a 1, 3, 8 or 9?" Genta suggested, sitting down next to the fire-user and placed his chin in his palm that rested upon his knee. Disappointment and annoyance were clear on his face as he sketched out mindless scribbles within the dirt.

"Right. Knowing Kuroba, 'e probably knows we would try all d'ese combinations and the right way ta do is in order. M'think the last number is most likely ta be de one." He listened to the ramblings half-heartedly but snapped his head to the other when he saw the bright coloured egg being held up. A thoughtful frown appeared as green eyes examined the small object. Just what the hell was inside it?

* * *

"Conan-niisan! We did it!" The small girl cheered, holding up the mirror as if it was a trophy. The sense of accomplishment filled her as she cheerily skipped over to the teen handed it over. "We won the game!"

"We sure did," the dark-haired teen reached out and ruffled the young child's hair. "Well done, Ayumi." Grin wide and blinded for anyone he looked.

She held up the egg and frowned. "What do we do now? Do we go back to collect our prize or is it in the box?" Conan's face dropped to as he looked down at the paper and blinked. Turning it in his hand, green writing had appeared where it wasn't before. "Congratulations team Ayumi" he read out loud, "place the objects in a star shape circle with the egg in the centre and watch the magic. Remember, read aloud the numbers, and good fortune will come."

Ayumi hurriedly dropped down on the ground and started to draw a five shape within the dirt by her feet. Conan followed her example, making sure she was doing the lines correctly.

Once done, the boy placed the items upon the dirt and said aloud the numbers. He quickly jumped back, grabbing the child and rushing out of the way, making sure they were at a safe distance. They watched the mini-show of lights as the egg rose and five lights danced around the object as it stretched and grew. The two young people stared in open awe as the impossible show shaped and formed a medium sized bunny coloured light pink, the same texture that the box once was.

Kazuto jumped and nearly dropped the pringle he was munching on when his eyes caught a multiple of different items came raining down from seemingly nowhere and landed in a neat pile to the side of them.

"Looks like Ayumi got her reward." The magician mused out loud with a smile as he reached out and collected the pieces. He threw them up into the air put and Kazuto closed his eyes, waiting for impact. It never came. Confused, he reopened them and looked up. The items were gone once more.

The large child glanced up as Hattori scratched his head.

"Say the numbers and good fortune will appear? But it couldn't be that easy! Kuroba must be up to something."

"There's no harm in trying," Genta finally snapped, standing up and snatch the paper from the teen. He glanced down to see doodles around the edges of the set of numbers next to a list of possible codes written in the middle. He read out the first set but when he got to the last one, a tanned hand was covering his mouth.

"Are ya crazy?! We can't guess like that! We do this wrong, we won't win!"

The young boy sighed. "I just want to go home."

Just that moment, a young girl shouted out. "Celo?" She called and then whistled. "Here boy! I got a nice treat for you!" She looked up and smiled timidly. "Excuse me, but have you seen a white dog around here. I was taking for a walk but he spotted something and went off."

The two males shook their head. Her face dropped, "oh … but if you do; can you tell me?"

"We can do even better; we can help you find him!" The younger boy offered with a grin as he patted his chest. Boredom all but forgot.

The girl blinked in surprise and then flushed. "Oh. Erm. If you don't mind. That would be super helpful! Thank you!" She bowled slightly with gratitude.

* * *

The blond huffed as he scanned the area for the small ball. No matter how hard the looked, it was still hard to find. The last had been in at least semi-easy accessible places, so why wasn't this one? Throwing a look over his shoulder towards the group of people, he froze. A blue object was being bounced in different positions from the ground as the person playing with the ball and his observers laughed.

Hakuba's eyes flashed in annoyance. "What's wrong?" Mitsuhiko questioned, stepping closer. He followed the teens gaze and his face dropped. "The ball," he breathed out warily. It had to be the one they were supposed to find. The odds that it wasn't was very slim. Distract, the blond didn't see the boy march over until he was in his vision, drawing closer.

Fists clenched, the teenager followed without hesitation. "That's our ball!" Mitsuhiko pointed out angrily. States were directed at his exclamation and he froze in his steps as if he was pinned by their gaze.

"What, this?" The male holding the boy held up the small object and smirked. "It was just laying around in the grass and decided I like it. Got a problem with that, kid. Next time, maybe you should keep your belongings if you do not wish to lose them." A collective laugh exploded within the group as Mitsuhiko followed the movements of the ball as the guy started to mess around with.

"Come on, Ric. Just give him his ball back. Stop being a prick." The speaker was the girl from before and she turned with a sympathetic frown. "I honestly didn't know otherwise I would have gotten him to give it back to you. He can be so The older male grinned and nudge another boy that sat next to him.

"Only if you can catch it!" He chuckled and the two young adults started to throw the ball to each over teasingly over the child's head. Most of the group turned to watch in amusement while two girls frowned.

Hakuba glared at the scene and rubbed his hands together. Next, he bent down and played his hands upon the surface. Suddenly, all the phones burst into life, alarms on watches started to beep and music started blaring out from multiple devices. Hairs stood up and bodies shivered from the electric pulse. Losing concentration, they didn't notice the ball sail past the man that was supposed to watch it and land by the blond teen.

"What the hell?" One of them scream. Another bashed his phone against the metal bench, yelling at it to shut up. The device kept going. Confused but grateful for the distraction, Mitsuhiko quickly went to retrieve the ball and started to run. Hakuba grinned and stood up, the noise dying down to stunned silence and he left to follow the boy briskly.

* * *

The girl became increasingly worried as time went on. It had been quite some time since Celo had run off but she knew her father would kill her if she lost another pet. Her three goldfish had died, the hamster she had was still running within the walls or presumingly dead and two rabbits had gotten out of the garden when she forgot to lock the gate one night and had never returned.

She glanced up hopefully when the older of the two males called and her eyes shone. "Celo! There you are!" She half-scolded, half-laughed as she struggled with the feelings of relief and annoyance. "Where have you been! Oh, come here! Ew, don't lick my face! It's glad to see you too, buddy."

Genta smiled as he bent down and stroked the small dogs far while the owner stroked behind the ears. "He's cute!" The girl laughed and nodded at the boy's comment. "I wish I had a dog," he mumbled with a grin.

Hattori stood out of the way, watching the two children when his eye caught something. He cautiously ebbed towards the dog and bent down. Laying underneath the animal's body was a small squeaky toy, apart tangled in his long ruffled fur.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Hakuba frowned and looked away. The child was persistent in his integration and he was fighting the urge to tell the kid to shut up. If the boy was anything like Sliver, he would take it literally and would give him the silent treatment every time he saw him. He didn't want the boy asking questions not get upset over something he says.

Inside, he knew he shouldn't have done it. The nagging feeling had been there. He was just so used to having Conan around that he forgot to restrain himself when others were within the vacancy as the Kudo family and Chikage were aware of who they were and what they did.

In foreseeable future, he would have to commend himself and his anger to the house. Civilians didn't need to see or hear what they could do; especially with the organization still hunting for them. He wondered about them most of the time; what were the members doing? Why hadn't they found them yet? Have they, but they were wondering what to do about it? He shivered at the thought and the feeling of eyes observing him from afar.

The teen remembered the person he saw while he and the child were searching the park- what were they doing here? What did they want? Was something wrong? Are the organization going to take them back into the darkness? Familiar paranoia rose in his chest as he once again was forced to face this dark thought. His vision shimmered.

Mitsuhiko noticed the visible change in the teen and he just watched, not knowing what to do.

"Hakuba-niisan?"

The air was thin.

"Are you alright?"

He struggled to breathe.

A flash of red written came across his vision. He could just make out them and his breathing quickened.

Someone was calling him- but that wasn't his name. Not his real name. He had to block the caller out. He closed his eyes, face scrunching up in confused panic.

"What's going on?" A concerned voice yelled, but it was from afar. It was familiar. He launched onto it. "Hakuba! Breath for me, okay. What happened?" A splutter of words came out of the first boy mouth and Conan frowned, looking down at the taller boy who was kneeling.

It had happened before (twice) but mostly Hattori would take him out of the room and deal with it but with him not being here, the whole thing could be worse. He never really been told what sent the blond into such state- he really didn't want to ask as it seemed rather taboo like most other subjects to do with their lives before they came.

Conan barely caught the taller teen as he crashed forwards, muscles tense but his breathing was evening out. That was meant to be good, right? There again, he knew nothing about how they worked. When that thought came, he quickly commended himself for it. They were not machines; they were living, thinking humans beings. The four deserve better … But either way, he still didn't know how their bodies were different from them- he stopped himself. To think they were the same and were created the same as everybody else was easier. A headache wasn't worth the trouble without any knowledge to go on.

"Alright." The two children's heads snapped up to attention. "Ayumi-chan, I want you to go to the meeting place and get Kaito-Kun. Mitsuhiko, can you go and find Hattori. He should be over there," he pointed to a direction and the two nodded, running towards their new destinations with the utmost urgency. They may not know what was going on but the pair knew it was serious.

* * *

Hattori yelped as he was sent to the floor as a small figure crash into him. The force wasn't enough to hurt but it did throw off his balance. "Hattori-niisan! Somethings wrong with Hakuba-niisan! You have to come and help!"

Hattori pulled him back, bending down to be level with the boy as he stared right into his eyes. "Lead the way," he instructed with a frown.

* * *

Kaito was getting bored- the others should have been back by now. He looked down to the restless boy who was using the teen's outstretched legs as a pillow as he laid on his back, watching the clouds overhead. The smaller boy groaned and sat up.

"Kai. I wanna grow up. My head hurts," he complained, placing a hand above his ear and started to massage the area. The older sibling frowned and looked around. Seeing the coast was clear, he stood and reached out to grab him by the arms and lift him to his feet. His arms hovered close as the boy swayed.

"Nii-san! Kazuto!" Both boys jumped, the smaller losing his balance and ended back upon the blanket. They turned to see Ayumi, who stumbled to stop herself from her sprint, body bending over as she gasped for breath. Hands supported her knees as she lifted her head up. "You've got to come. Hakuba-niisan fell over!" Identical looks of confusion past across the twins faces but they quickly followed the girl as she turned and started to run back.

* * *

Chikage tapped her foot as she glanced at the clock. It was getting late and the five hadn't returned just yet. Yukiko watched her nervous habit from the position on the other sofa with open amusement.

The sound of the doorbell rang out and the two jumped up. Yukiko took a few seconds to place her mug on the table before following an impatient Chikage as they both headed towards the door.

"Finally. Are you lot okay … Oh, sorry! I thought you were my son and his friends." Yukiko stopped, door half open as she peered out. The person on the other side frowned and step inside, pushing past them. The two stumbled back, glancing after their visitor.

* * *

The children had gone home at night was getting on and Hakuba had woken up. The group then claimed the two boy's prizes the same way they retrieved Ayumi's and it seemed they liked their logo sets enough to start playing with them any chance they had food together before they went their separate ways but the atmosphere was tense between the fire-user and his cherry eyed blond seemed nervous, looking everywhere else but at them. Kaito frowned, pulling the sleeping Kazuto closer.

Hattori hovered with a frown, eyeing the teen as if he was going to keel over any minute. He walked close enough that it was bordering on uncomfortable for Hakuba as he edged closer to the road. "Stop," the oldest teen snapped, turning to glare at the teen. He sighed. "For the last time, I'm fine."

Green eyes narrowed, "no you're not. Ya shouldn't have lost control of yer power like dat. The feedback could have seriously damaged your brain!"

Hakuba sighed inwardly, his shoulders slumping slightly but choose to stay silent. Kazuto moaned, snuggling deeper into Kaito's shoulder. The older twin glared at his cousins. "Wake him and your argument will be the least of your worries," he threatened in a harsh whisper. The oldest two of the test-subjects shared an uneasy look before shutting their mouths. Conan shivered at the tone and hurried up a little bit, keeping in the lead to guide them by to the house- and out of magician's reach.

 **TBC:**


	17. Chapter 17- Disturbing the Peace:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

I am going to go back to previous chapters to try and make them at least cohernet enough to follow. I'm sorry if everyone is confused but I am going to try my best. It's time to get this train wreck rolling again.

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 18- Disturbing the peace** **:**

* * *

Chikage was fuming inside. Her hand tightened almost painfully around the handle of her mug, causing her knuckles to become almost white. The mug was still full- untouched and growing cold from the neglect. The unbearable silence was deafening. Unnerving. The atmosphere was tense, thick enough to add a sense of weight to it. It made her want to fidget from the nervous ticks her body involuntarily displayed.

Vermouth's words rang through her head multiple times as she leaned heavily against the kitchen counter. The organization knew they were in Tokyo. The words should have came as a surprise but once she thought about it, the whole thing kind of made sense. Anything they did from now on had to be done with extreme caution. The whole city- maybe even the whole Japan, suddenly became this hypothetical minefield. One wrong move could leave them injured or get them killed. All the bombs had been set, and each one was a moving threat.

Whether they wanted to kill or capture was unknown, and the whole situation was constantly a grate on her nerves. The organisation would eventually come to collect the boys- their weapons (she shivered at the emotionless correction given by Vermouth) sooner or later. How they knew the basis of their location, she though fearfully, was still a mystery, even to the other female it seemed. Someone must have saw them and informed the boss where.

At least they didn't know exactly where the boys were hiding. They wouldn't be having this conversation otherwise- or at least certainly not safe within the walls of this house. It helped spark a small sense of hope within her. No one deserved what the four had been through. Especially since the moment they born. It made her feel sick. How did these people even dare to think about tampering with a couple of defenseless children's' lives.

She glanced over to the other woman, who was glaring at her tea as if she was deciding whether it was alright to drink or if it was going to poison her. Chikage felt extremely insulted. She wasn't a killer- not like the cold assassin in front of her- and even if she did have the chance to off one of those basterds, she wouldn't be able to do it. There were other, more efficient, ways to serve justice than death.

If Vermouth didn't help the boys escape, she would have been rotting in jail right now- but the act of kindness and compassion showed some humanity. Maybe if they could find it again, they could convert the assassin, and change her for better.

Clearing her throat, Chikage turned her head to stare out the window. It was getting dark- the boys should be back soon. Sighing, she set the cup, that she was cradling within her hands, down and moved about the room, putting the milk, coffee grains and tea bags away. The tea had gone too cold and making another would just end in the same result. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from her nervous fidgeting.

Finally, the front door opened, accompanied by voice chattering away happily about mindless babble.

* * *

"We're back!" Conan called, shutting the door once all four boys, who trailing behind him, had stepped inside the entrance hall.

Kazuto leaned forward, trying to pat his twin's wild hair down while Kaito slipped off the younger's shoes. Meanwhile, he mysteriously kept the child upon his shoulders without any support. The shrunken teen yelped when he was lifted from his position and thrown into the air. Blue eyes widened in terror as he fell but was caught on his way down by a smiling Kaito.

The child pouted and swiped a hand to swat the laughing teen on the head. The older laughed and set him down upon the ground before exchanging his own shoes.

"Mum? Chikage?" Conan called, curious from not getting the reply he expected from his announcement. He frowned, peering into the empty entrance room and towards the rooms beyond. The others fell silent, feeling slightly on edge. Normally, the pair would have answered by now.

"Kitchen!" Chikage yelled, knowing the teen wanted an answer. Eyebrows knitted together as blue eyes narrowed. There was something in that voice- a wariness that shouldn't be there. He needed to find out what had happened when they had been gone. And where was his mum?

* * *

The pair could hear the small group as they made their way towards the room. "Are you sure about this?" She inquired skeptically in a hushed voice.

"Yes. Now leave." Came the snappy reply as the woman raised from her seat.

Biting her lip, Chikage glanced anxiously towards the door but did as she was told, disappearing through the halls and out into the garden to greet a angry Yukiko.

* * *

"Chikage-san! We were thinking that …" The small group froze as they turned to enter the room only to come face to face with a woman. A slap sounded, light green eyes gazing angrily at Kazuto. Conan watched in confusion and shock as the small boy fell from the force while the others stepped back. A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back before he could react. He turned in surprise, a scream died in his throat when he saw it was just Hattori.

"Vermouth," the youngest whispered, staring up at his superior. His mind raced with theories on why the woman was there. Kaito scanned over the scene but knew from first hand experience that interrupting them, even accidentally, would end up with the situation being so much worse. The dark-skinned teen lifted his hand to cover Conan's mouth, muffling the protests and angry inquires, while the other arm was clamped around his middle, holding the normal teen back and close. Stupid teen was just begging to be killed.

/Shut up!/ The boy startled at the voice in his head but it seemed to do the trick as he effectively rendered into silence. Sweeping over the scene once more, he noticed that he should listen to it. However, he choose to glance sidewards warily towards Kaito, who was fully focused on his brother and the boy's creator. He felt his hand on his shoulder though. So mental speaking between two people required contact? No wonder the twins were always within arms length of each other.

"Do you have a death wish?" The question made the collective group blink. The person the exclamation was aimed at frowned and glared, hand reaching up to cradle his cheek. It stinged. A hand shot out and hulled him up to eye level. He dangled uselessly in her harsh grip, staring at the woman who controlled his life from day one. "I want an answer, midget."

"No." The answer was short but clear. Letting out a growl of frustration, the female frowned and dropped him haphazardly.

"Change back." She ordered as she turned her back on them and started to open a cupboard to reach for the alcohol. As soon as her back was turned, Kaito moved and gathered the small child into his arms.

Vermouth was clearly aware of the angry stare she was receiving from a pissed off Kaito and knew if she really inflicted any damage more than a bruise, the teen would be hard to contain. Stupid fragile form of his. It was good idea at the time but not until later had she found the downside of the pill the organization made. Even with control, it was damaging to the body. Why hadn't the boys notice what was happening to their comrade? This is why she had to do this. It seemed the best way to get close enough to her creation to have a serious talk. Getting rid of the guard dogs. "Shield, Blade. I have a mission for you. Go and pack."

"Wha?" A collective protest sounded and she turned to stare, hand twitching towards her pocket.

"We leave in a hour. It'll take two days, so pack enough clothes." The woman advised them sharply.

"That's not fair!" The black haired teen protested loudly.

"Why can't Hakuba go with Hattori! I'm not leaving Shin-chan!" The older twin protested and hugged the small boy closer to him. Their arguments seemed to not have affected Vermouth in the slightest.

"One hour. No exceptions. Elextrix will look after him." No room for argument. Kaito's face went blank but it was clear there was heat behind those eyes. Vermouth snorted. She didn't care. The teen would be thanking her later on.

"NO!" This time it was Kazuto, who wenched himself from Kaito's grip. "You promised!" The cock of a gun made him gulped as the barrowl made contact with the skin just above the nose. He stared at the object, going cross eyed as it was so close to his face. He should have considered her using the violent approach. A major undersight in his part.

"You were saying?" Wide eyes stared as he took a step back, hands moving to clench at the lower part of his shirt. His frame shook slightly but his gaze never wethered. Time seemed to slow down as the ear wrenching screech of metal being forced to bend sounded as it slowly deformed itself from the inside out. Bang. The shot was too late and struck the hanging light. It blew, causing the kitchen to rely on the evening afternoon starlight streaming through the window. Disorientated by the sudden lack of light, he didn't notice the kick to the leg until pain blossomed and he fell down with a cry.

"Remember what we agreed, Silver?" Her voice was a whisper, barely none existent but she was so close her breath against his skin made him shiver. "Do you really want the others to die?"

* * *

Hakuba couldn't get out of there fast enough. Through a screen, he can handle. Physical presence was a spiritual taxing approach. Even staying in the same room with the assassin made him nervous. Being on receiving end of her … um, interrogations- (she didn't really talk to them, other than Shinichi, unless she wanted something. It seem like a fair comparison.)- was terrifying.

"Why the hell is she here, of all places!" Hattori asked, crossing his arms, eyes hard as he stared at nothing in particular. With a growl, he threw himself next to his companion and stared aimlessly at the boring ceiling. "I still don't trust her." He admitted but he was more talking to himself than the other occupant in the room.

A sudden thud gained their attention accompanied by a surprised cry. "Shin-chan sit down before you hurt yourself!" Kaito's scolding voice snapped, worry underling his angry tone. The two shared an uneasy look before simultaneously rising from the bed. It was rare from Kaito to get angry- especially at his brother. Sure, he got frustrated sometimes but not enough to shout like that.

Wondering what had set the overprotective twin off, the two made their way to the door of their room and proceed to continue down the hall.

* * *

"I need to go and see her! She can't do this!" Shinichi tried to insist, getting into a position to push himself up off the bed once more but froze when he saw Kaito's glare. He whimpered slightly- not liking this side of his brother.

"You can barely walk! You need to get used to the height difference! I refuse to carry you while she is here!" The harsh whisper made Shinichi reel back, bringing his legs upon the bed and curling into himself. He chewed on his lip, sad eyes staring at the floor at Kaito's feet. Kaito was furious- not that he could blame him. Shinichi wasn't happy about the situation either. It was hard to remember that when his own anger was building up- threatening to blow on the one person who didn't deserve the unkindness.

Seeing his brother give in , Kaito sighed and sat down next to the shaking form. Pulling the teen into his lap, cradling the boy within his arms. He rocked him almost like a parent would do to a small child, placing his head on top of the other teen while his hands kept him close. "She nearly killed you." He breathed out shakily. The mental walls coming down.

Shinichi sighed, leaning back against the warmth, relaxing against the other male's body. "I know. She didn't mean it." The arms tightened to painful lengths around him. "Kai! Breathe ..." he cocked out breathlessly and they loosened but only slightly. Kaito kissed his brother's forehead in apology. "Do you really have to go?" His voice was weak, almost non-existent. He reached out and balled a section Kaito's t-shirt into his hands. "I don't want you to leave."

The older twin leaned forward, two figures coming up to rest upon his chin so he could tilt Shinichi's head back so they were staring each other dead on. "I'm sorry." Tears gathered in blue pools as his quivering lips dropped. Kaito panicked. "But it's going to be okay! Because you'll be with Hakuba and Conan. Yukiko-chan and Chikage-chan! Just … think of it as a game!"

Confusion passed over his face as he blinked hard at his brother. "A game?" He asked, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Yeah. A game," he confirmed with a nod. He reached up and dabbed his jackets sleeve against the tears that managed to escape. "We love games, remember." Shinichi made a noise of agreement. Kaito gaze clouded over with memories. It was a great way to pass the time while they were impressioned. They weren't allowed any boards or pieces so the four had to use their imagination. Kaito was best at creating, single handedly coming up with complicated but relatable rules.

"When I get back, we'll go somewhere special. A place we've never been before. You, me, Hakuba and Hattori. But only if you behave for Chikage-chan and Yukiko-chan. Do you think you can do that?"

"Where will we go?" Came the inquiry, curiousness and wonder sparking back into his features.

Kaito tusked, finger wagging at him while a grin nearly split his face in two. "Now that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it." To tell would only remove the distraction he was trying to create. He tried everything in him to stop himself from frowning and glaring at anything that came near. Unaware of his struggle, Shinichi pouted.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hattori asked, standing just outside the halfway open door. He stumbled forward and turned to glare at the culprit. The two jumped, head turning towards the now open door in surprise.

"Baka," Hakuba glared and stepped inside the room. He was stopped though as he met resistance. He looked at the twins, eyes demanding an explanation.

Shinichi smiled sheepishly. He must not giggle. "Sorry," he apologised timidly, focusing to drop the barrier that his mind had unconsciously created. He had been unaware he had cast the thing. Proved how distracted they all were. Hattori, however had much less tact as he full out laughed despite the situation. As soon as they past the transparent wall, it quickly restored itself as if it had never been dissipated.

The two sat down, temporary claiming the other bed to themselves. Kaito gaze settled on them as Shinichi turned his attention away to address them. Hattori flashed him a wary smile while Hakuba shifted uncomfortably. The look gave them a clear message. Mention their current predicament and upset Shinichi would result in being pranked. The magician had just calmed the teen, he refused to bring it up again so soon.

Before anyone could say anything, the sound of feet scattering down the hall and stopped outside. Startled, the four turned towards the door to see Conan panting while he leaned against the door frame. "Holly crap, she is terrifying!" He looked up and frowned. "Shinichi. She wants to see you," he informed, a haunted look crossing his features. Shinichi blinked as Kaito frowned, cheeks paling slightly. All four were about to raise when he shook his head.

"She made it clear she wanted to see him alone." He informed with a shrug, "sorry guys." Worry clear on his face despite his efforts to come across as not being bothered.

* * *

Vermouth didn't even turn as Shinichi entered the room. He shifted his weight, hand fiddling with the zip on his undone jacket. The boy came to a stop just a little away from her and waited. He nearly jumped as she stepped away from the window and glanced over to him. "You've gained weight," she praised and Shinichi blinked in response. "You were too skinny for your own good." Still was, but she guessed any improvement was a start.

The woman casually stalked over to the sofa and sat down, crossing one of her legs over the other. Shinichi watched her warily and tried not to twitch when she beckoned him to stand in front of her. He instantly compiled without complaint. Next, she stuck her hand in her pocket and ordered him to hold out his hand with his palm facing upward. Hesitantly, he did as he was asked.

The male tried to suppress the wince when a needle was jammed into his arm, plunger sinking with a push of her thumb. She quickly released her tight grip. He stared at the spot, dumbfounded with her actions as he ran his fingers over broken skin. Small blotches of blood found its way to the surface.

"Tracker. Gadgets seemed so unreliable," Vermouth informed sharply. "I cleaned up your mess this time. I won't be so generous the next."

Shinichi froze, a frown making its way onto his face. "You killed them, didn't you?" He breathed out slowly. "The ones who murdered those innocent women and children." His head dropped as he refused to look her in the eyes. Killing was wrong. There was no excuse good enough to justify playing GOD with someone's life no matter what they have done. There was just no right! He shook his head dismissively. Dwelling on events that had already have occurred would not make them turn out the right way. The past was unchangeable. It was the here and now that always counted.

"No one is allowed to touch you unless I say so," the woman declared. The boy shivered under her heated gaze. "My creation." Her lips tugged up slightly. "My son," she corrected. A flash of emotion crossed the teens face before settling into something less readable.

"I wondered for a while," he started slowly, hesitant, expression turning thoughtful. "Everyone else seem to have two parents. A male and female. A mother and a father. You claim to be my mother but that also must mean that I have a farther out there somewhere? Traits come from the pair but I clearly not a carbon copy. And as Kaito and I share the same features, our father must be the same person! Please, I need to know who our father is ..."

Vermouth frowned at the unmistakable wonder and hope radiating off her child. He stopped, seeing her negative reaction- words dying in his throat. Bowling his head to stare at his feet, he thought the urge to fidget. Where was the boy getting this from. She should have known the curious teen would come across something she didn't want him to.

The woman sighed. "As you know, you were born in a laboratory but you can't make something out of nothing. The most possible way was to use DNA but as they didn't want the exact clones so they picked out people involved in the project or have great potential. Elextrix is Miyano Shiho's brother- not that either knows about it- and Blade's parents are both deceased members. Shield's mother and her husband was a nuisance but we had collected enough DNA to construct him but your father had enough for two and that is why you two look alike."

Shinichi nodded, he had gathered that all so far. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Unfortunately, we do not know the identity of the couple. There alter egos were causing trouble for the organisation and they had to eliminate the man after he came an active threat. Shield's mother however had retired and hasn't been active since. We still do not know who this woman was." Dead. Their father was dead! And they didn't even get to meet him- not even once.

Vermouth rolled her eyes at the stock still form and stood. The first injection had started to take effect. The boy didn't even react and soon he was collapsing in her arms. She stood and placed a second needle into his arm. The boy didn't even react and soon he was collapsing in her arms. She carefully picked up the light boy and placed him on the sofa. Work needed to be done and the boy was still enough to cooperate. Next, she found his arm and plunged another needle into his arm. The real tracker.

She had to get that information off of her chest even if he wasn't going to remember it. That special sedative wipes the memory of anyone from the moment it enters the bloodstream. Perfect for kidnapping purposes.

* * *

Her findings had her glaring at Shinichi as she sat down by his unconscious form. As Sherry explained, his body was reacting badly to the age jumping. It seemed he had been using the drug too much, making the result worse than it should have been.

Hakuba had been called into the room. He was the closest to her son that wasn't going to be the death of her by some silly revenge plot for experimenting on the boy's body.

Hakuba scanned over the papers wearing a concerned frown. His head shook then sighed. "This actually makes a lot of sense. It's sort of like building blocks. You start with all the pieces but every time you take apart the structure, build something else and then reconstruct- you lose a part of the original design. In this case- his height. It's hard to notice until perception shifts over time- especially when that individual is around people who are still aging and, therefore, still growing."

"Any solutions?" Vermouth asked, looking board as she twirled and weaved the stylish pen between her fingers.

Hakuba chewed his lip. Stopping him using his age-manipulation was the easy course- stopping any further damage- but it wouldn't last long as it was mandatory to be in his smaller form for at least one hour every two days. The recommendation of an hour per day was even pushing it to the limit. No wonder she act once she saw him in that form. Although, he thought the whole thing was overkill, he knew her well enough to know that she believed actions spoke much louder than words.

The taller teen glanced over to his teammate, wondering if the boy even knew what was even happening to his own body. Kaito was going to be furious. He shivered at the thought of telling him … Maybe he can hold it off to when they had found the solution. Allow himself to live a little longer. Best to hold it off until after they came back. The two would jump at any chance to stay. He wondered what the pair were doing now?

* * *

A scream could be heard from the otherside of the door and the pair grinned. Next, they heard a yell followed by a thud. A few moments later, furious footsteps sounded and the two boys turned to bolt it down the hallway, swinging into a nearby room.

Just then, feet pounded as two women raced towards the commotion to stop and stare at Ai who stood there in a large towel with a green sticky substance in her hair and clinging to her body. Hattori snickered from within the guest room, watching as Kaito rolled on the floor in silent laughter.

Yukiko blinked as she examined her over. "What happened?" The woman asked her daughter, who went red in the face at the question, remembering she only was wearing a towel in front of them.

Frowning, she clenched her first and mentioned towards the direction she had heard them running. "They," she started angrily, "turned my bathwater into jelly!" Audible crackles could be heard from a guest bedroom a little down the hall and they turned towards the shut door.

"Ow!" Hattori's voice yelped in pain before they heard a quiet 'shushing' noise.

Growling, the teenage girl marched towards the room and threw the door open to glare at the two pranksters, who gulped openly. The two adults watched half in amusement and the other in awe as she started to beat the boys to a pulp. After a few minutes, they took pity and dragged one flailing Ai from the room.

* * *

He awoke to someone gently shaking him. The teen groaned, eyes fluttering open to see Hakuba hovering over him wearing a concerned frown. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a yawn.

"I'm glad you are awake. Hattori and Kaito will be leaving soon," the older explained. The words caused Shinichi to freeze for a moment before shooting forward. Hakuba grunted as Shinichi flew into him as he tried to scramble off the couch and groaned.

The younger boy recovered quickly and grabbed his hand, tugging the still recovering teen to his feet. "Come on," he instantly exclaimed. He hurtled them out of the living room door and down the hall. Once they got to the entrance hall, the pair ascended the stairs and made their way to check in both of the bedrooms. Within the first one Hattori who was watching a packing Kaito who was stuffing the clothes brought by Kudo-san into a duffle bag with a gruntled look.

"Kai," Shinichi called out after a moment of looking at his annoyed brother. His eyes grew sad once more. Hearing the voice, the older turned in time to be tackled into a hug and they both went sprawling across the bed covers.

Hakuba walked over and sat down next to the dark-skinned teen, whom seem lost in thought. He nudged him to gain his attention. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," the electric user advised with a small smile.

Hattori snorted. "What? Accidently set off radom machines and fanboy over Sherlock Holmes to the point of obsession?" He grinned. "No chance, Geek." Both of them let of a small chuckle, leaving them with fond smiles on their faces.

"Be careful," Hakuba tried again in a more direct approach.

The hot headed teen cocked an eyebrow. An innocent expression shining through. "Who me? I'm not the one you should be worried about! You're the one who's babysitting little Shin-chan," he teased. At the use of Kaito's nickname for the smaller twin, the two on the further bed perked up. Hattori laughed as he was almost strangled by Shinichi, who was clinging to his back with his thin arms clasped around his neck.

"Don't ever say that again," the younger growled, trying to be somewhat intimidating but all it did was the opposite.

Hattori grinned. "Aw, does little Shin-chan need a nap?" He continued, reaching up to pinch both his cheeks and coo lightly.

Kaito laughed but an ache deep down festered in his heart. He was going to miss this. The next two days seemed like forever without his little brother and cousin around. He had just got him back and now he felt like he was losing him all again. At least he knew his family and friends were all going to be in safe hands this time around.

 **TBC:**

* * *

 _ **I think I need to explain a few things so everyone is on the same page:**_

 **Only the boss and Vermouth know that the teens have bilogical parents and some sienctists who have been killed to stop the truth from spreading.**

 **Yes, Chikage is Kaito's biological parent not that any of them knows about it and Shinichi and Kaito's dad is Toichi but the organzation don't know the idenity of the couple.**

 **Everytime Hakuba looses control of his powers, there is a chance that one of the electrical charages can make him loose conciousness. The same as getting an eletric shock. Control and concertration is key.**

 **All the trumour he had gone through makes Shinichi unable to grow up. He's scared of being independent and relays on Kaito and the others to be there for him. His child form further messess with his thought prossess as his body struggles to undestand what the body needs making causing him to have an eating disorder and stuggle to get to sleep and other things like that. The longer he stays in his child form causes his teenage body to shrink as he is not getting the nutruience he needs to rebuild the bones within his body every time he re-grows.**

 **Anything else you are confused about, please let me know. I will adress it in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18- Closer But Still Far Away:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

I was thinking if I should put earlier chapters together because of the chapter count is getting high but I think I'll leave it up to you guys whether I should or not.

Anyway, I am trying to aim for a weekly basis on updates take a day or two. I was going to put this up yesterday but I fell asleep. Luckily my awesome co-writer, Su'anne, was able to continue editing it for me. Thank you for that! You are amazing!

I would love to hear your comments, it inspires me to write for you guys!

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 19- Closer But Still Far Away:**

* * *

Near silence had swept the Kudo manor like a plague leaving the feeling of a facade of emptiness that rang untrue. Chikage and Yukiko had left to replenish the food supplies as most of the items had been used for Kaito's picnic earlier that day. Conan spent half an hour trying to coax the youngest teen away from the window before giving up and collecting his homework from his room to complete in a nearby armchair. Shinichi didn't seem to show any desire to move anytime soon- so he supposed he should get comfortable until his mum got back.

Hakuba re-entered the room holding a folded blanket within his arms. Conan glanced up from his work curiously as the taller teen walked over to Shinichi and draped it around him slightly shivering form. Blue-eyes blinked before snuffling into it. "They'll be back," Hakuba muttered. Shinichi nodded slowly, wondering who those words were supposed to assure. They couldn't wait that long to see them again. Missions usually got messy and it was supposed to be theirs. Trust Vermouth to interfere and give it to the others. What was supposed to take a couple of hours suddenly became two days? What had she done to make it the mission take that long? Neither had the answer to that and hated being so in the dark.

While they waited, there were no distractions, no stress-relievers, no safe way of contacting the other three for updates. Oddly enough, he was already missing that loud mouth companion of his. Hakuba guessed that he would never protest on getting a few hours without the insufferable idiot let alone days- now he was finding himself wishing he had never left. He heaved out a sigh. It was strange, he pondered, how much you really miss something until it was gone.

Suddenly, a voice shouted from below as the front door swung open and bounced on its hinges. "Conan! Shin-chan! Hakuba! Can someone help us with this shopping!" Hakuba patted the boy's shoulder and left the room. He then rushed downstairs and greeted a struggling Chikage with a nod.

"Here. Let me help," the teen offered, taking some of the bags from her into his own hands. She smiled gratefully and sighed before he turned and led her towards the kitchen. Once all the load had been delivered, he asked to order the food within the cupboards. Surprised, Yukiko blinked at him but sent him a mild gesture before moving away. He slowly put the items away, placing them so all the stuff that went out of date first was at the front and then sectioned them into lines of each type of product. He even found some gone-off cans and disposed of them. The two watched the teen with a cup of tea each and with mild-amusement.

* * *

"Conan?" The said boy jumped at the soft call and turned towards Shinichi who sat on his heels. "Am I being punished? Did I do something bad?" His voice sounded young, vulnerable and it startled Conan a little.

The older blinked in surprise at the random- and illogical (to Conan at least)- question, then frowned. He placed his book down and turned his body in his seat to face him. The younger had his head down, hiding his expression from view but his arms, that was curling around his jeans, was shaking. "No." He answered immediately, leaning forward to clasp his hands together. Scrambling for words, he pondered on what to say- utterly clueless. What was a valid response to that?

"Brother's not here."

The single statement made him freeze and his insides go cold. To hear it out loud was more real than thinking about it. Conan knew it would be hard but the ice-user had not said a word since Kaito had left and then he dropped that bomb on him. What was this kid thinking? Nothing positive- or healthy- that was for sure.

"Do you think Kaito would want you to sit there, worrying about the unknown?" He chooses to say instead. A question for another. One with multiple answers; an open-ended conundrum yet hopefully effective. He needed the teen to be motivated to do something instead of dwelling on something they had no control over.

Or not. Shinichi stood, head still bowled and stalked out of the room. Conan gaped. Whatever he anticipated his reaction would be, that was not even remotely what he expected. "Shinichi?" He called after him but all he got was silence back.

Sighing, he took one last look at his nearly-done homework before comply left his bedroom and made his way downstairs. Maybe Hakuba would have more luck once he had been informed. The boy had known Shinichi for longer after all.

* * *

Blue-eyes closed as the boy threw himself onto the covers of Kaito's (well … his and Kaito's- he refused to sleep without the older twin next to him) bed. He let out an audible sigh before pulling at the covers from its entrapment from the sides of the mattress and hugging it to his chest. He thought back to those words. It really bugged him. No, his brother wouldn't want him to mope around all day- but what was he supposed to do. At least last time he was either in danger or unconscious but now … all he could do was hope time would pass by and have mercy upon him.

Not even the organization had forced them apart for more than a night knowing what Kaito would do without Shinichi to calm him down with his presence. Separation was always a bad idea between them. He must have screwed up big time to have his and Hakuba's mission not only given to the other teammates but also extended from a few hours to two freaking days.

Shinichi groaned. This thinking was getting him nowhere. His form stilled when he heard footsteps approach his room but relaxed once he noticed who it was. The person sighed as he sat down upon the bed and ran a hand through the smaller boy's bangs to gently sweep aside the hair that fell over his face.

"The others just don't understand," he muttered softly. Blue-eyes slid to half-lidded at the words and he hummed slightly in agreement.

Shinichi's lips tugged. "Kaito was the best thing that ever happened to me. Back then, I was scared and alone. He gave me the gift of sight and taught me how to smile. Gave me the ability to hope and dream of a better future. He saved me from death…" He paused and curled more into himself, "and I couldn't even do anything to help him." How could he ever repay the magician for what he had done? Tears filled sapphire pools and he tightened his grip on the covers. "I feel so … empty. It's so quiet it's almost unbearable. Especially with the full moon tomorrow. "

Hakuba understood. Vermouth taking Kaito away now couldn't be by coincidence. That woman was cruel leaving Shinichi to such a fate. The twins where bonded beyond what should be possible. They worked together as one unit- dependent on the other to a fault. It was just how they where. One of their assignments had been to find out how a family tree worked. It was a simple task but it rose questions within each and every one of them. Hakuba had found himself baffled by the concept of sibling relationships. Most examples did not match what he knew. The twins had similarities to other but they had few quirks that didn't show up in the multiple articles and documents accessible to them.

Normal teenagers didn't share a bed or where empathetic to a mental level. The level of care for one another astonished even people who knew them for almost their entire lives. Even twins shouldn't be this close. Codependency was extremely rare but worked for them. The teens wouldn't have survived without it, (psychologically or physically,) and that didn't even take into account their powers. They operated as a unit and always had their comrades backs like the other's had theirs. To further put them apart from other people, the further apart they travelled from each other, the more ill Shinichi would become. Hakuba was not sure how it worked but he remembered that some of the twins powers had a different, pure origin than science could ever produce. Magic that wasn't illusion could not be explained. He tried to figure it out but couldn't make heads or tails on how to explain it.

No one seemed to be capable of anything remotely what the four was capable of- skill wise- and they tried not to resort to using their powers unnecessarily. The thought was tempting in its own right but they knew any exposure could cost them their freedom. He had more reason to believe people would want their abilities (power and not) to themselves. Use them just like the organization did for their own gain. This had Hakuba wondering if, when the time came, they could pull of the sense off normalcy in their lives to fool everyone they came across. They may walk the surface but it was never free. They were- and seemed will always be- chained to their past wherever they went. But the first thing he needed to do was to help Shinichi before he his body decided to harm him. He couldn't let that happen.

A whimper snapped him back to reality and he looked down at the distraught teen. "I have an idea …" He started, pausing to gain effect, grabbing the smaller teen's attention. Tearstained blue-eyes opened to half-lidded as he stared at the wall, listening intently. Hakuba felt him tense under his touch and smiled a little before he continued his proposal.

* * *

Hakuba was a helpful as web searching the idea, giving him a basic and impersonal solution. "He just needs a distraction," the blond teen had suggested before going back his task.

Conan frowned. What could he distract his look-alike with? It was getting late and most things would be shut. Maybe a good book? No, that wouldn't work either. Shinichi's mind would wonder. He needed something to keep his full focus like a puzzle or a riddle. The brunet blinked when he had realised he had stopped walking sometime in his musings and started to pace once more. Riddle. Puzzle. Pieces. Conan grinned. He had an idea.

The search for the item had him visit three different closets in the house. Finally, he grinned, reaching forward and blew the thin layer of dust covering the lid of the box. It was a multiplayer game that should keep everyone's attention for an hour or two. He used to play it with his family, Agasa and sometimes Ran when he was younger when he was bored.

Once he had entered the twin's room, he had found Shinichi looked a bit happier than before and his mind wondered how Hakuba had managed to perk the teen enough to begin talking again. Shaking his head, he remembered why he had sought the pair out and held up the box so the curious pair could see.

"What's that?" Shinichi asked, large eyes eying the game warily. His head was tilted slightly as he peered around the electric-users form. Conan laughed.

"Your entertainment for the night." The tallest raised an eyebrow.

* * *

It took a little convincing but he had got everyone to agree to play the game. The next thing he needed was a place to set it up. After some thought, he finally settled for the table and within a few minutes, they were huddled around the Cluedo board game. As he could only find four character pieces, Yukiko and Chikage had teamed up, declaring their premature victory over all present. Conan snorted at them before turning to the new players then proceeded to explain the rules.

"Miss Scarlet starts first!" Chikage piped up, scooping up the die. Shinichi reached out to take the pre-offered item as his gaze ran over the board. Chance and deduction were what was needed in this game. He had the logical part down. Only if … he rolled and frowned. Two spaces. Damn. Where was his lucky charm when he needed him. Huffing, he extended his arm and moved his piece. He would just have to go to the closest nearest to him and hope someone would call on him in another room to suggest his character was the murder.

There were Nine locations, six weapons and four players. That meant four cards each and three placed in the middle. Glancing down at the cards, he took in the information available to him. It couldn't be Colonel Mustard, the weapon couldn't be a dagger or a rope and it couldn't have happened in the conservatory. Humming, he picked up his pencil and marked the impossibilities off the sheet of paper provided.

When the second round came around, Hakuba excused himself to go toilet, allowing Yukiko to play instead on her own until he got back. Shinichi watched him go and was anxious as he came back halfway through. Much longer than he should have taken to use the bathroom. He briefly wondered what his cousin was up to.

* * *

A collective groan emanated from four out of five occupants as Shinichi smiled sheepishly at the solution cards. "Again? Really?" Yukiko pouted playfully. They hadn't won once. Conan had won once and Shinichi twice. Chikage looked down at her wristwatch and blinked in surprise.

"It's ten past eleven already! I think it's time for bed," she announced to the others, facing the three teens. Standing, she stretched before turning to shoo them out of the room while Yukiko began to gather loose pieces sprawled across the table back into the box.

* * *

"Maybe we should take the boys out tomorrow. It'll provide a distraction and, with only two, we can each keep an eye on one of them," Chikage mused aloud, ideas of new places they could take them already circulating in her mind. She smiled. There is so much they could introduce the teens to that they hadn't experienced yet.

Yukiko turned her head slightly from where she was washing the dishes and grinned. "I want to take them bowling at one point but I think we'll have to wait until the others get back. Same with the amusement park. Movies?"

The other woman hummed and then frowned. "No. Again, we should probably wait for them to return to try things like that. I don't think Hakuba-kun would be interested in trampoline parks either. Theme parks are a possibility maybe for the future …" Trailing off, Chikage drummed her fingers against the wood side of the table. "How about visiting the ruins then dinner? We could also take a tour bus to show Shin-chan and Hakuba-kun the main attractions?"

Yukiko considered her suggestion, a smile making its way onto her face. "That sounds nice. We can do with some fresh air as well. I'll bring sandwiches for lunch." it felt like ages since they had actually stayed outside for more than a few minutes as of late. The change sounded nice.

* * *

The brunet stumbled as he nearly tripped over his own feet. The hallway was covered in semi-darkness but he refused to light the area in case he awoke anyone within the surrounding rooms. He winced when the door creaked as it shut behind him, shielding the illusion the lamp had given the hallway. He stuck his hand out and felt his way towards the staircase. A mental map of the house was conscious in the back of his mind, guiding him in the right direction.

Reaching the stairs, the teen paused uncertainty before grabbing the railing for dear life in case he miscalculated a step and needed the support. Once he had reached the bottom of the stairs, he sighed in relief and started to shuffle towards the kitchen. He paused in his advance when his vision was blinded temporarily by the yellow gleam coming from the kitchens light bulb. Huffing, he padded into the room while he rubbed the dark patches from his eyes.

Chikage heard a noise then jumped as she turned around and saw the boy standing in the doorway, looking ruffled. A hand went to her chest as her eyes widened in surprise. "Geeze, Shin-chan! You scared me!" She exclaimed and then laughed a little. He only looked up in reaction and she frowned. "You should be asleep." It was past midnight last time she cheeked and knew children needed their sleep. From what she gathered from Kaito- and her own observation- he still had the needs of a child which included the need to recalculate more than them. To have him walking around in the early hours of the morning was disconcerting.

"I couldn't sleep," Shinichi admitted warily. His eyes were half-lidded and his face was twisted in a grimace. "Hakuba's asleep and I didn't want to wake him up with all my tossing and turning."

The woman smiled sadly, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. She felt the teen tense under her touch but didn't do anything else, she noted, quite pleased with the reaction. Normally, the boy would have grabbed her arm and twisted it- she was happy to know her lessons at self-control in their reflexes were not going to waste. "I know you don't want to wake your friend but you really need to go to bed at some point or you're going to regret it in the morning … erm, later on, I guess now." If her mind was telling her to give up and just get some rest, the younger must be having it worse. "Would you like anything to help you sleep. Milk? Water? Sleep medication?" She saw the boy flinch openly at the last one and her mouth clamped shut.

Shinichi noticed and then perked up. Chikage couldn't have known. He refused to take pills after so much was forced so people resorted to injections instead for him. It hurt a little but it was much better than standing there for hours trying to follow the damn thing. His mouth just seems to close up. Besides, he vaguely recalled Vermouth had warned him that some tablets could mess with APTX drug in his system and he couldn't go experimenting on the unknown. He liked his body how it is. "Some water would be nice. Can I take it up with me?" He told her with a smile to say that it was okay. She nodded, patting the teen on the shoulder then made her way back towards the skin.

* * *

After safely getting the back upstairs, (Shinichi had almost tripped on the stairwell) the pair entered the room and she watched him crawl into bed. "Good night, Shin-chan," she bid while placing the water on the bedside table. She glanced towards the slumbering blond in the other bed, satisfied. Next, she exited the room, shutting the door. The woman yawned and headed towards the guest room she had been assigned. She would have a shower tomorrow morning; right now, she needed sleep.

Ten minutes later, two heads lifted from their pillows as the pair scrambled out of bed. The lamp re-illuminated the large room as Shinichi flicked it back on. "I thought no-one would be up but I found Chikage-san downstairs." He explained a bit sheepishly when he noticed Hakuba's curious glance. He had originally gone downstairs to get the other teen a drink while the other was preoccupied. "Did you finish packing?"

The blond nodded then proceeded to go over to the closet and open it. Two backpacks awaited. Shinichi bonded over after quickly changing out of his pyjamas (tossing them carelessly across the floor) and grinned. He picked up the one with the lucky charm Kaito had given to him a few weeks ago and fingered it lovingly before swinging the bag over his shoulder. Hakuba picked up the other and took a minute to down the water Chikage had left.

"How you want to do this?" The brunet bit his lip at the question. He mentioned over to the window and noticed the older boy sigh. "Not again," he muttered, a feeling of uneasiness settling in his stomach. As he passed the draws, he rummaged through it and pulled out the gun Kaito had been hiding amongst the spare clothes. He placed it in his pocket and then continued to follow- one could never be too careful. Luckily, or not so in Hakuba's opinion, the magician had left his rope.

* * *

It was colder than they had anticipated. Shinichi huddled under his winter coat and peered out to Hakuba, who quickly unlocked Conan's car with a pair of keys that he had swiped from Yukiko's room earlier. He silently praised his ability to listen to a rambling Hattori when he had begun to do some extra research about cars. Life was so much easier when one could operate something useful when needed.

Not wanting to freeze, they both climbed into the vehicle and whacked on the heating. A few moments and the flashy Lamborghini pulling off down the street.

* * *

Blue eyes scanned over the map settled on his lap. It represented the general area where his brother and Hattori should be. They had ripped it out of a booklet showing the areas of Japan and hoped Conan didn't mind the loss of the page. He sightly let out a breath, thinking how harder it would have been if they hadn't been brief before it was passed on. Knowing Vermouth, he was safe to rule out hotels- especially fancy ones. Despite being high maintenance when it came to personal taste, she was down to earth enough to stay somewhere which didn't attract attention (unless she was looking for it) or put a dent in her budget. If she was paying for food and accommodation- which she probably was (the organization won't have been contacted as her involvement with them was still a secret amongst other) then she would choose a less conspicuous base.

Shinichi recalled that one time she crowded them in a garden shed for a few hours to wait for the victim's wife to leave. It wasn't the best idea with five people squashed into such a tiny space but it wasn't unbearable, per say. Hattori had got bored and started sparing verbally with Hakuba. The woman had snapped at them to shut up but by the grins, the didn't take anything to heart.

As much as he hated being trapped, he kind of missed those days when things were much simpler. Where they didn't have to make complex decisions or had to dress a certain way- bad taste was a crime to Yukiko's scarily critical eye (she should be apart of the fashion police). Only a little but nothing else could be closer to be able to interact with normal people. To be apart of their world. The surreal concept was overwhelming to begin with. They already had a taste of real life and there was so much more to see- Shinichi hoped they could last long enough to make that dream a reality.

Forcing himself to clear his thoughts and focus, he uncapped the pen lid with his teeth and started to circle the most likely locations they spotted the building they where hiding in. All they had to do then was drive around until his glasses gave out a signal tracking back to Kaito's watch. He reached up to touch the side of the glasses. A blue screen burst to life on one of the lenses and he jumped a little in surprise. The radar wasn't very strong- considering the large glass had only so much room for the map- but it showed him a fair amount of the buildings a round them so driving around should pick up the watches frequency easily. He really didn't want to step outside the warm confines of the vehicle unless it was to meet Kaito or essential. Reminding himself to thank Agasa when he got back, he turned to Hakuba. "Drive," he ordered. The older male nodded and started to cruise the streets of the small town. By now, the sun was starting to rise to welcome a new day and he couldn't help but think how the people back at the house were going to take their sudden absence.

* * *

Conan woke up to silence. It was strange feeling after so many recent mornings stupor being interrupted by either a energetic magician or a hot-headed dark-skinned teen and his blond companion. Or, on some occasions, all three of them. He stretched, enjoying the moment before it struck him. The loudest of the two had left just yesterday afternoon. Sensing a quiet day, he got up and went down to the kitchen for some coffee. The miracle drink that got him through the day. Yukiko had made sure she always stoked on the stuff as nobody wanted to deal with a un-caffeinated Conan- all uncoordinated and snappy.

Taking a breath of the sweet aroma, he heard someone enter the room. "I'm surprised the boy's are not up yet! It's nearly ten! Be a dear and wake them up for me." His eyes flew open to see Yukiko waltz over to the fridge, pull it over and scanned the contents.

* * *

He swung the corner to the room and found an empty room. Both of the bed sheet were thrown to one side, showing they had been at least slept in. He backed out of the room and frowned. Heading towards the library, he couldn't help this nagging feeling in the back of his head. He threw open one of the door to find they were not there. Conan huffed and reeled back out of the room. Maybe they were taking a shower or something- but just in case, he shouted, "mum! Have you seen them?" His feet picked up the pace as he stalked back to the room. An confused, muffle exclamation was his reply. Of course not, otherwise she wouldn't have asked him to wake them up.

He walked fully in and eyed the room carefully. A glimpse of white caught his attention and the teen turned. There was a piece of card sitting upon the set of draws, propped up by an ice sculpture of a dolphin he hadn't seen before. It looked beautiful, his brain decided as he edged closer to examine it. The ice was cold to the touch which shouldn't be a surprise but he poked it anyway. Blue eyes rolled. Of course it was cold- what else would it be! He had to focus. He pinched the edge of the card and brought it close to him. Three names were lined up on the card with his first and he turned it around. Writing greeted him and he quickly read the note, eyes widened slightly as he read.

"Mum!" He yelled once more, urgency clearer in his voice. "They're gone. They went after the others to join them!" Turning on his heel, the teen scrambled out of the open door, down the steps and down towards to where his mum was still cooking breakfast. Chikage's head popped out of the room, being woken up by his yelling. Her hazy mind tried to decipher the words being shouted. "What's going on," she wondered aloud, coming out of the room and tying her robe over the loose pyjamas she donned and rushed towards the voices.

"Those idiots!" Yukiko roared, hand clenching around the note. Granted, at least they had the decency to leave some explanation but this stunt was unacceptable. Not only yesterday did Vermouth come to warn them about the organization potentially being able to find the teen but the ones left in their care decide to run off during the night! Worst off, they hadn't specified their location or any way to contact them. The pair even took Conan's car! They could be anywhere across Japan and with a wide time frame from when they had potentially could have left, it would be extremely difficult to track them down.

* * *

A hand shaking him was the last thing he expected- or wanted- when he was rudely awoken by someone calling his name. "Go away, Blade," he muttered, too out of it to realize who was really there- and that he had let slip the name given by the organisation- but quite frankly he didn't have enough energy in him to care. There was only one person he wanted to see who was miles away.

"You can't sleep all day, sleepy head!" The voice laughed. He pictured the person grinning above him. Rolling over, he tried to drift off once more but found he was being poked in the side.

"Hey! Quit it," he grumbled, lifting a hand to swat the other away. The figure, however, grabbed his arm and trapped it. Next, it was placed against a chest and he froze. Those hands were too small- slender- to be Hattori's. He sat up fast and bumped heads with the person. He heard a thump. Roars of laughter- now that sounded like the obnoxious teen he was stuck with- echoed around the room.

"Ow! No fair," he could hear a pout in that voice as it cried out in pain. His eyes flew open and he saw his little brother on the floor, nursing his forehead and scrolling up at him.

"Shit. I didn't mean to- crap. Are you okay?" He hissed in a breath, displaying a brief moment of panic as he jumped out of bed and was crouching next to the teen in seconds. "Shin-chan! What are you doing here!" The surprise was evident in his voice but they did notice the hint of a little bit suspicious.

"We tracked you, dummy! How else would we know where you are! The Professors toys did have some use after all." Shinichi explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kaito beamed and brought his younger twin into his arms as he stroked his hair as a gesture of apology. "I'm glad you're here." The magician muttered, cradling Shinichi in his arms. The said boy buried his head within Kaito's chest and sighed. It was warm, safe, content like this and now the adrenaline had faded- he could sleep for weeks! "Shin-chan?" He shrugged his shoulder to accompany the question but found only light snoring to be the only answer given.

"Let him sleep." Hakuba finally cut in. "He's been up all night, after all, chasing after you." Out of the corner of his eye, the taller brunet saw the other occupants in the room smirk.

 **TBC:**


	19. Chapter 19- When Debts Are Due:

_**Summary:**_

Book 1. AU. Freedom is what drives them to live for tomorrow. To soul is a delicate thing but how much can someone take until they break. They use to live in true darkness longing to live amongst the surface. When that wish comes true, how far will they go to keep it? When everything they ever knew is put into question, how can they differ from reality and lies? Chapters now merged.

 **Author's note:**

A bit late on the update but better late than never, ne?

The next chapter should be coming out around the 19th July- next Thursday- so watch out for that. I was going to post this last night but I fell asleep. :(

I apologise for this chapter being so short but we think it's a good place for us to finish.

* * *

 **How long can you survive?: Chapter 19- When Debts Are Due:**

* * *

There was a tense moment as the dark-skinned teen reached out and slid a card from the pile. Two sets of eyes watched curiously and then a sense of dread filled the blond as a grin spread on Hattori's face. "Suck on this, Hakuba! I beat you!" Hattori laughed, slamming the cards in his hand down on the small table pushed into the middle of the room for more room. "In your face! Ha!" Kaito watched in mild-amusement as the green-eyed boy did a victory dance while the other male companion tried outwardly show his sullen mood.

"It's just a game anyway," Hakuba scoffed then turned to stare out the window. Vermouth had yet to return. He briefly wondered what she could be doing. They had gotten bored and decided to explore the place. The building they were currently using was a shop with an upstairs flat. Previous owners became bankrupt and it was put on sale a few days ago. Owners had moved out the day after, leaving the place deserted. Chances where it'll be a few weeks to months for them to sell the shop. It wasn't in bad condition but there were a few signs of vandalism. Fits of anger, Hakuba guessed, guiding by the cracks in some of the doors from being slammed too hard and nice fist imprints on many of the walls. With further examination, they had found a pack of cards under one of the beds. Naturally, Hattori had challenged him to a game of 'four of one and three of the other' and the rest was pretty much self-explanatory. Unforntally, he was having more bad luck and the other two were exploiting his misfortune for entertainment.

"My turn!" The magician clapped his hands together and reached out to take the deck, which was snatched by Hattori before he could even lay his hands on them.

"And lose my winning' streak?! Yeah, right." He huffed and hugged the stack of cards to his heart. His chances were slim to none against Kaito- who was somehow blessed- then practically adopted- by the goddess of luck.

The smaller teen pouted. "You can't be a true champion if you aren't prepared to lose- unlike me! I have complete faith in my ability to own your ass," Kaito bagged, grinning. Hattori bristled and Hakuba scrambled out of the way. This mockery would not go unpunished. With a snap of his fingers, the cards appeared in Kaito's hands. Shifting to the chair, he levelled the other teen a look and started to shuffle the cards mindlessly.

The blond moved over to the bed and glanced over Shinichi's shoulder. An old newspaper was sprawled out on the bed with the puzzle page open. Pen in hand, he tapped it gently against his cheek. He had attempted to do a crossword but found he was at a major disadvantage in the social knowledge department. The Kudo's and Chikage (other than books) have been the only source of information and while the two women had a better understanding of what was going on outside of cases. But even though they loved to gossip, they tried to tone it done as the boys didn't seem to have any interest in what they had to say. He then settled for Sudoku.

Alarms burst into life slamming open made their heads turn towards the noise. Shinichi startled, a note of surprise leaving his lips as he bolted up to sitting position. Anxiously, his eyes darted around the room, hands coming up to clamp over his sensitive ears.

Hakuba sat frozen for a moment. He watched the other two boys jump to their feet and peer out the window. "Oh, crap!" Hattori cursed, straightening. Before he knew it, his companion had bolted out of the door, yelling profanity as he raced down the stairs and out of the shop door. The sight that beholden him made his fists clench. Three thugs in nondescript clothes had picked the lock of Conan's car and were about to drive off. Two out of the three were laughing and one even had the nerve to flip Hattori off. He gapped as it started to pull off- even if he did go after them he wouldn't catch them. His abilities where either short ranged based or would damage the vehicle. Conan would be furious if that ever happened. He couldn't do that to him. "Hakuba!" The teen shouted back at the building.

A window from upstairs opened and the blond form dropped down. He couched upon impact and winced but pushed the pain away. Bringing his hands together in a clap, he bent down and slammed his palms against the ground. A split second pass before everything in the vicinity even remotely fizzled and then short-circuited. Complete silence followed.

The two ran towards the car that had halted a fair distance down the road. The thug behind the wheel was trying to start the car with little success while the others tried to force the uncooperative doors open. Hakuba smirked. They were stuck there until he was kind enough to will it open. By then, their only option would be a one-way ticket to jail.

"Why the hell did you leave a Lamborghini out in the open!" Hattori exclaimed, arms out and pointing towards the aforementioned vehicle. "Cars this flashy is a gold mine for thieves!" He added, eyes narrowing.

Hakuba huffed and crossed his arms defensively. "It was early morning when we arrived and most people were asleep at that time- believe it or not. Shinichi was freezing and wanted to see Kaito!" And he was in a rush to see Hattori- not that he would ever admit. He didn't want to embarrass himself and boost the hot-headed teen's ego while giving him blackmail material. Low-class thieves were not exactly high on his importance list at the time. Coming from the black organization, most criminals wouldn't even approach and if they were stupid enough to other members would have disposed of them easily.

"I called the police," Kaito's voice interrupted their heated staring contest. He pocket the phone Vermouth had left in the apartment before leaving and slung a hand around his brother, who had followed him when he had barely made it out the door. The elder twin had told him to stay but he refused to cooperate.

Hakuba rounded on him. "If you ever push me out of the window again, I will …" He was cut off with a crash as one of them was bashing something against the glass.

Shinichi jumped at the sound and tugged on Kaito's hand. Blue met indigo. Kaito smirked. Next thing they knew smoke bust into life out of the ventilation system. When it all cleared, the three were slumped in the seats, sleeping. "Better," he muttered, gaining a nod in response.

* * *

Information gathering was easy. By law, citizens needed to be registered and the files were assessable for the well-trained personnel to refer to. Getting what she wanted about people from the criminal ring was even more troublesome. One needed a fine art for details and lots of connections. They had to trace back to the very source and then build back up to see behind the lies. Members of the lowest calibre within the organization were protected. The boss was paranoid that even one link got out, the whole operation could be compromised. It was not out of concern. However, it was personal greed and reassurance. Anyone how knew anything either needed to gain trust or be on constant surveillance from the higher-ups.

From inside knowledge, accurate guesswork and research she had managed to find a few people who were on her target list for the teens to dispose of. She doubted their cooperation. After all, these people had hurt them. Experimented on them from a very young age. Ordered them about with little regards to their health and well-being. Force them to do things some adults wouldn't even think about doing. Surely, they wanted payback and if they didn't … well, their safety was in her hands. One call away would send them back at square one. She played them into the palm of her hands. Her kindness needed to be returned in the form of blood.

Vermouth wanted out, she didn't want to be a killer anymore. Many lives were taken and for what? Without a goal, things become mundane and pointless. Her purpose in joining the criminal ring had achieved and now she had gained something she would have never expected to possess. She wanted her son to live without fear, to go out and enjoy the world. It was funny how that boy had surpassed all her mental walls and touched her cold, dead heart. Some might say she was becoming soft but she knew better. He gave her something to fight for. After all this was over, she concluded wistfully, she was going on a very long vacation. It would be nice to go somewhere that wasn't for a mission for once.

"What the …" The woman stopped for a brief second to take in the scene before she marched over to them. First of all, Hakuba and Shinichi were there and second there were passed out people in a car she vaguely recognised from her visit to the Kudo Manor. The last- worse- was that they had gathered a crowd of curious nearby residents. She cursed under her breath. They couldn't even keep a low profile for a few hours. Squaring her shoulders, she marched over to them, a demanding expression clear on her face. "What have you done now," she started coldly, eyeing them carefully. No injuries but Hakuba was slouching a little too much than she had seen him do before. Normally that boy had perfect posture.

"Er … Well … I- we… looked outta da window from da apartment and we …" Hattori started slowly, obviously tongue-tied.

"What Hattori is trying to vocalise is that those lowlifes tried to take possession of Conan-kun's automobile." He informed, trying not to acknowledge the snicker that came from Kaito and the glare he was receiving from Hattori. Sirens drew closer, grabbing their attention. She did not want to deal with this- especially law enforcement officers.

Relocating was going to be troublesome. They were close to the first target here but with the police in the general vicinity, they would have a small window to perform the murder before they got to the house. They would either have to make sure to hide the body somewhere nobody could accidentally stumble over it or wait until they had left quite a distance away. The second option took time and she was unsure how much they had until the target caught on or not. It was all chance.

Shinichi gaze dropped to the floor and he rubbed his right arm with his right. "Calling them that isn't nice. You don't know what lead them to resort to stealing." He blushed under the disapproving stares he got from that statement. "I didn't say it was right," he added defensively. Justification verified from person to another. Taking into account the backgrounds of the people involved and their experience it was hard to judge an individual when you knew nothing about them. Criminals were still human with at least some morals. Everyone deserves the chance to change for the better.

"Right, listen up. We are travellers that are passing through this town. Night time was approaching so we were looking for a place to crash. It was late and the only hotel was booked for the night. The people who owned the shop were nice enough to let us use the place for the night. Silver, Shield; you're my son's. Blade is my sister's son and Hakuba is a family friend that has transferred over to Japan for the school term."

Confusion past over each of them at the last one. She sighed and fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. "People in Japan usually don't have your unique eye colour. As contacts interfere with you're vision and holoprojector, we cannot cover them. Therefore, you have to be foreign. I need an imaginary parent with the twin's hair colour." They would just have to leave before the police get suspicious. Background checks would not be ideal. Jodie was still working on the profiles for the four teens last time she had dared to contact the FBI agent. She couldn't risk questioning and/ or arrest. The black organization had seeped into everything, even the police weren't safe from inside corruption.

After going over the basics of what to tell the police, Kaito took Shinichi back inside on request and they started to pack without making it obvious. He left some articles of clothing like pyjamas and a set of clothes by the bed to show they were not going to bolt and placed the bags at the end of the beds.

Meanwhile, Shinichi sat with his head resting in his arms that were perched on the table. He blew a piece of stray hair from his vision. He had seen the magnolia folders stuffed in her purse. He wondered what those were for. Most likely the mission but he was curious about what they contained. "Kai." The aforementioned teen turned at the call so he continued. "What did she say to you about the mission?"

"Nothing much," he admitted with a shrug. Shinichi blinked and then frowned. There was something cold lurking in those indigo pulls but knew better than to press. Whatever he was told, it caused a whirlwind of emotions within the magician's chest that morphed into anger and sorrow. Pushing the issue wouldn't do any good. He didn't want to upset his brother. It must be something he knew was wrong and/or didn't want to do. He had a bad feeling he wouldn't like the mission either.

* * *

The head office in charge of the investigation began questioning as soon as he arrived on the scene. Other force members had arrested the perpetrators that showed signs of waking. When they did, it would be a while before they started resisting. Getting blast by Kaito's knockout disorientated the individual for a good hour or two after waking.

Hattori remembered a while ago Kaito had used it on one of the victim's relatives. The man was stumbling around and tripping over his own feet. He was really out of it and by the time the police arrived he had thrown up on the inspectors new shoes and the interview was hilarious. The dark-skinned teen burst out laughing at the memory. People nearby him turned their heads to shoot him funny looks while others edged away. He saw Hakuba with a confused look and he grinned in his direction. The blond slowly walked away.

"See the car has recently got a new part. Luckily it cut out just down the road and hadn't made it any further. I'll be sure to contact my mechanic before we hit the road again," Vermouth promised, bowling at the man integrating her. He smiled.

"We can call in a truck to transport your car if you wish, Yoshida-san." The kind man asked, smiling sympathetically at the woman.

"Oh. No need to trouble yourself. My children need me at the moment. I'll be sure to check it out, but for now, I think my boy's need a distraction. I sure it's just a minor bug and we'll be back on the road in no time," she reassured with a wink. He blushed and nodded in understanding. They continued to wrap the case up and soon the three thugs where being escorted to police cars, leaving the street void of the officers and spectators. The crowd of passersby thin during the time the police were there and now the stranglers hurried along, finding the excitement to be over.

"We ready to leave?" Kaito asked, standing by the window once peace had been restored. Shinichi padded across the room to stand next to them, curious. A thumbs up from Hattori had them disappearing back into the room to gather the bags before scurrying down the steps. Hakuba popped open the boot and placed his hand inside. Energy crackled and the car burst to life. Next, he turned to help unload their luggage into the boot. Soon, they were all seated and the car was pulling around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

With the complaint of Hattori's stomach, the group had ended up pulling into a nearby restaurant that was situated along a main stretch of road. Four identical facades of confusion were directed towards the driver but they got out when she did. It was too early for dinner but too late for breakfast. At least if she gave them enough food, for now, they wouldn't be hungry until much later on, that way they could focus on the mission.

Besides, she needed to brief Hakuba and Shinichi on what the mission consisted of. The target would be at his apartment around one o'clock, giving them a window of three hours until then. They had time to waste.

The twins were each huddled against one of Hattori's sides as they walked through the double doors. Vermouth surpassed the startled woman who tried to greet them and headed towards the gardens. Something caught Kaito's eye, making Hattori stop as the smaller still had possession of his arm, which also caused Shinichi to halt. A tug on their arms caused them to scramble to keep up in a sort of chain and the youngest had to walk beside Hattori so his arm felt like it wasn't being pulled off.

The trio stood in front of a sort of machine with a claw and many plush toys inside. Next to it was a smaller one but filled with small sweets and the same mechanics. Indigo eyes lit up as Kaito pressed himself against the glass of the second machine, ogling at the many sorts inside. He wanted to try every single one of them. Shinichi smiled at his brother's actions while Hattori laughed.

By now they had attracted the attention of their wayward companions who noticed the three were not behind and had to backtrack into the building. Kaito turned with a child-like grin almost splitting his face in two, eyes pleading at Vermouth. "Can I have a go? Please! Please! Please!" He jumped up and down. Hakuba facepalmed and shook his head with a sigh.

"No," the word made the teen's face drop, arms falling to his side from where they were brought together in a sort of prayer. Adult witness stared at them, various stages of pity and disapproval evident in their expressions. Kaito slumped over Shinichi's shoulders, sulking. His support signed almost depressingly and turned in his grip to hug the magician, head resting in his chest. The blonde haired women rolled her eyes. The display was overdramatic. "Come," she ordered and lead the way once more. Kaito took a longing look at the many sweets before following with Shinichi at his side.

Hattori hesitated for a moment before turning back to see Hakuba examine the machine curiously then place a hand against it. A few seconds later, he pocketed a small collection of the sweets. He turned and grabbed Hattori's arm, hauling him before someone could notice what he had done. He knew that stealing was wrong but that machine was also rigged so that only a small amount of people would win. Kaito looked upset, it was the one thing he could do for him.

* * *

Hattori's mouth dropped when their order was brought to them. Four small plates of food while one of them had a steak. Vermouth smiled and winked at the male waiter, who blushed. They had pulled two of the many square tables together placed upon the wooden deck area of overlooking the lush garden. There were flower beds where a person could sit by and enjoy looking at the wildlife. It also had a park for younger children tucked away to the side and near to the deck for parents to watch. The sight was kind of pretty. Shinichi smiled at the scenery. There was a relaxing atmosphere the way it had been present. The tranquillity however wouldn't last long.

"What the hell is this? Where's the rest of it?" The dark-skinned teen exclaimed, prodding the plate with a finger as if it would react to his touch.

"Brunch," Vermouth replayed simply, picking up her utensils. A scroll made its way onto his face and he huffed. Evil woman. The Kudo's were always stoked with four new additions to the household and it was open to them all the time. "If you don't appreciate my generosity than go out and get a job. When you have your own money, you can decide what to have to eat. Now complain again and you will go without."

Shinichi shook his head and pushed his plate towards Hattori. Kaito, however, caught his hand and put it back in front of him. "You eat everything on there, you understand," he interested sternly, eyes trained on him. The younger teen nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to go through force-feeding again. Grumbling, the fire-user poked at his food with a disgruntled expression. When he got back to the Kudo manor, he was going to raid the fridge.

Kaito watched warily as Shinichi's mum opened her purse and brought out three case file folders. "These are your targets. I want them all dealt with before you all return. And as Silver and Elextrix felt left out and followed, I want you to at least handle one." She let two slide bottom ones slide onto the table before passing Shinichi the top one. He blinked. "This one will most interest you, silent child."

Shinichi stared at it, a shiver running up his spine. No one had called him that in ages. Why would she bring that up now? Unless ... He reached forward and opened the folder with numb things. His insides went cold. A gasp tore his throat. The man in the profile picture smiled, almost mockingly, up at him. Dr Fukui Ichiro, lead scientist. Demoted to research after unauthorised human experimentation on one Silver Bullet. Eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists in anger. No wonder she referred to him with that name before she had given this folder. That bastard was the one responsible for the incident that almost caused him to go mute.

Kaito felt strong negative emotions radiating off his twin and turned to see what had caused so. He froze, mouth going dry. Pure hatred bubbled in his chest as he stared down at the picture. His vision flashed red. That man must die for what he did. He remembered the restless nights, waking up to see his brother crying silently into his chest because of nightmares. The frightened silences that could go on for hours. Shinichi would tremble in the black organization members presence. Freaking out when someone other than Kaito would touch him- even Hattori or Hakuba. He was so scared he forced himself to starve until he collapsed, too worried about what the evil people would do to him next.

The incident even haunted them now- years later and away from those criminals. Maybe they couldn't completely move on from it- Shinichi might not ever recover properly- but he would feel much better about it if one of the monsters that caused them so much pain wasn't able to walk free anymore. Even Shinichi couldn't stop him from getting the much-deserved justice the boy had desperately earned.

"You want to know the real reason I dragged you out here. You owe me, big time. I risked my neck for your escape and now it's time to pay me back. The organization must fall. They have messed with too many people's lives. It's time to take action."

 **TBC:**


	20. Help! Author's note:

In an attempt to fix this broken mess of chapters I am revamping this once again. I feel like such an idiot because no matter how I try, people are always bashing me. I am sorry for all the people that thought this was going to be a chapter but I need to put something out there.

Anyway, to the reason I made this post.

If someone out there, anyone that have any ideas on how to make this more of a coherent story, **please help.** A co-writer would be extremely appreciated for this story as I really want to make it special but I am limited to my own mind, which I admit seems to be cooperative at the moment.

I am going through some health issues at the moment but I don't want that to be the cause of me to stop writing. I love it, even though I've had people bash my work so hard that I am fighting to not give up hope- it's not an easy task, especially with having anxiety and depression to deal with as well.

Moving on. If anyone is interested to co-write with me, please let me know or at least someone to bounce ideas off.


End file.
